Draco Malfoy and the Mermaid of Hogwarts
by MademoiselleGothique
Summary: The transition to Hogwarts should have been trouble free for Marilyn Gray but when chemistry between her and a certain Slytherin happens it becomes a search for the 'Mermaid in the room'. Can this potent water witch keep everything together? Her secret, her lover and her friends; or will one thing have to be revealed? Sequel now up: Marilyn Gray and the House of Sorcette
1. The Girl Who Overheard

It had been a very slow groggy morning for Draco Malfoy due to his tiredness and it was only ten to nine. He kept jabbing at his breakfast, wishing the foul mood away and glared at Pansy when she started to talk. He had a headache most horrid and just wanted rid. Parkinson carried on regardless. He looked to the top table for the teachers and saw Dolores Umbridge sitting pretty whilst the others just glared at her. Dumbledore looked troubled.

"I think we've got a mermaid in Slytherin." Pansy sighed to Draco offhandedly looking pleasantly at him, redirecting his stare.

"We've got a what? Don't be so stupid Parkinson! We would've smelled her fishy scales by now if we did have one." Draco snapped back finishing his kedgeree.

"No - I'm sure we've got one. I keep hearing singing late at night in the common room and someone walks around when we're asleep." Pansy pushed forward.

"How ground-breaking - Singing sleepwalkers - hardly evidence to say sirens are in Slytherin."

"But I've seen -" She hissed.

"Seen what? Draco snapped. This infernal girl was not helping. What he would give for a working mute spell.

"I've seen Dehydration Potion in the Girls Bathroom! There's only one reason a girl would be using it. Someone's got gills and I want to find out."

"Then douse the Girls Dorm with sea water and see who sprouts a tail, see if that'll work. Besides I've got essays to do so I'm off to the Library." And with that Malfoy left the Great Hall with a mighty swoosh of his black robes and headed for the third floor.

From the Slytherin table sat a girl watching Malfoy and Parkinson converse in great curiosity, catching snippets of the conversation. When she heard what they were talking about - a mermaid in Slytherin - she perked up and leaned ever closer in. The discussion grew heated and as the boy left the girl followed, hurriedly grabbing her bag and books. She followed the Malfoy boy quite keenly, keeping pace with his strides. His robes kept swishing out behind him like a black tail of a koi fish and he soon finished his strut when he came to the Library. She crept quietly in and watched him go to the aquatic section. Her eyebrows rose and then she blushed as his fingers lingered on 'Mythical Marine life: How to Look after them' and then onto 'Sirens, Singing and Seduction' which he duly picked off the shelf. He sat down at a study table with a couple more tomes on mermaids. Obviously the conversation between him and Pansy had unlocked a certain duty within him and she couldn't help wanting to aid him. He flicked open the 'Sirens' book at the first page and set about wasting his first free period researching, sighing into the aging pages. Her eyes darted to her hands, the floor and then to the back of his head, whilst biting her lip in torment. She paced for a little while, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to sum up the courage to-

"Can you stop pacing please? I'm trying to read." Draco Malfoy whispered into the silence. She stood frozen, his whisper sounding like a shout and she slowly turned around to face him. He looked at her with acknowledgment, slightly nodded his head up and smirked. He saw the flash of green around her robe's hood and let his defences slowly fall away. She was a very pretty girl, he noted, classically elegant with that kind of beauty only Renaissance statues had. Her hair was the first thing that struck him as being unusual; it was exceptionally long, grazing the tops of her hips he supposed and it was wonderfully wavy. The other thing that was peculiar about it was its colour. At its roots it was like his, a silvery white platinum, but hers flowed into light sky blue, then to aquamarine, then to dark turquoise and then at its curling tips to darkest emerald and black. Wisps of white permeated the gradient of her curls and it cascaded over her shoulders, hiding her bosom and pooling at her waist. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he motioned for her to sit beside him and she did so gladly. She smiled at him warmly and he blinked surprised. Slytherins didn't really smile at each other that heart-feltedly. As she smiled he noticed how her eyes lit up; a golden blue hazel was the best way to describe the colour. Around her eyes sat carefully applied black eye-liner and her lashes were thick and sleek. Her lips, he was now noticing, were ruby red, a great contrast to the green that haloed her. They looked...pleasurable and sweet and other things Draco regretted thinking about because a hot flush crept in. Thankfully she didn't notice it as she struck out a hand for him to shake. He noticed her long light pink painted fingernails as he took it and he shook it coolly.

"Draco Malfoy. And your name is?"

"Marilyn Gray. It's nice to finally meet you." She beamed.

 _'This girl is too cute to be snake...'_ Draco thought.

"It's nice to meet you too Gray. Don't you have some reading to do?"

"Um - Oh yes." She said flustered before diving into her satchel and retrieving 'Warring Warlocks'.

Draco nodded his head slightly and headed back to reading. The book was semi-interesting; the author prattled on about the rarity of such creatures of the deep, saying how they had migrated to deeper waters when wizards and muggles started invading their space. She claimed that muggles were the greatest threat; their occupation of making the environment a misery to mythical creatures alike caused populations to dwindle especially with the use of 'nuclear power' and 'pollution'. The author said nothing on mermaids having royal families or aristocracy apart from saying that it was a muggle concept of human domination and bureaucracy. She did instead say however that merpeople had a matriarchal society where the mother passed her wealth and status onto her eldest daughter. Mermen would hunt and swim in schools following the path like currents through the oceans through the seasons, not communicating with the women until mating season in the spring. If courting was successful the male would be able to settle with his bride whom he would give up hunting for. He would take up an artisan role in the ocean, helping the women with their work. Their brood would then either stay in the colony if a girl and if it was a boy his father would take him to the currents at the age of 7. The boys would send their kill back to the colony semi frequently to feed it.

Draco yawned. This really wasn't helping him understand why Pansy thought there was one in the Girl's dorm. He looked to Marilyn and she was at Chapter 4 of her book. She looked peaceful as she read and that tranquillity seemed to settle into him too. She had a very calming presence, as if she and he were just lounging in glorious summer sunlight on a sandy beach. She started to notice his staring eyes and looked up smiling a small demure smile.

"Book boring you Draco?" She chuckled.

"Just a little bit." He said truthfully.

"I thought so. She really doesn't know what she's saying." Marilyn spoke with authority, "Well, what do you expect from a witch who only had an hour with gillyweed underwater every day or so. If she really wanted to find out she should have become one and lived in a settlement."

"Do you know a lot about mermaids perchance?" Draco drawled giving her a searching glance.

She blushed lightly, "I'm no expert but I've done plenty of research."

"Ah I see. Ever met one? Potter says he has in the Black Lake." Draco tested her.

"Oh yes. I've met those in the lake. They're lovely ladies." She nodded.

"Apparently they're git ugly. Fangs and trout pouts." He said pursing his lips in mockery.

"No, they're quite beautiful when you get to know them. There are different types you see." Marilyn began, "There are those who have evolved from fish, like those in the lake, and there are ones which were once witches who went to the sea and never came back to land. They're the ones you see drawn by muggles."

"I see." Malfoy nodded thoughtfully.

"Why are you doing this research anyway?" She asked him brightly turning in her seat.

"Pansy thinks there's a mermaid in Slytherin and I'm just trying to prove her wrong. Com'on, you and I both know mermaids don't come out of the sea and go to school!"

"What a ludicrous idea!" Marilyn giggled then gasped, "Oh! I forgot! I've got to go see Professor Flitwick! It was nice meeting you Malfoy! I ah-ah better go! Bye!"

And with that she dashed away with her books and disappeared from sight. Draco slumped in his chair and the pre exam stress soon crept back in again. She really had soothed him without knowing it. Now he was on his own, flummoxed by her sudden absence and confused to what she had said. _I'm no expert._ It had sounded like a lie.

He looked at 'Sirens, Singing and Seduction' and decided to take it out with all the other books he had on his school subjects. Snape had started to pile on the essays but Draco wasn't that worried; he had his godfather around his little pinkie. The only thing he had to really worry about was keeping his head above water with the amount of homework he received each week from the other teachers and his father. He always worried about his father; 'Uphold the name!', 'Marry so and so' and 'Kill Potter if you can!'

The truth was Draco Malfoy didn't actually dislike the orphaned Wonder Boy as much as everyone else thought he did and he really hated that fact. _'If only we had been friends...'_ He thought to himself over lunch when he spotted the Golden Trio at their usual table. Potter laughed at one of Weaselbee's jokes. Draco smirked because in all fairness the poor gangly lump of wizard was funny. The things they talked about - what Draco would give just to join in on friendly terms - and it always sounded like they had the best adventures. And then they would resort to teasing him if they ever caught his glance but if they ever watched him watching them they would find him smiling and silently laughing. He was, in a way, in love with them. He just wished that he could express it in a way that wouldn't create scorn or disbelief. Ideally he needed a friend who was also a friend of theirs; a kind of channel or a link. He considered it for a moment and then discarded the thought when he realised that person would never exist.

* * *

It was a cold foggy morning and Hermione Granger had decided to skip breakfast and go outside to enjoy the dewy grounds. She did love autumn and being inside Hogwarts Castle was feeling more and more like being in the Ministry. She was going to go see Hagrid and see what he was up to, but decided instead to do that later when it had warmed up. Hermione went to the shore of the Black Lake and when she arrived she found her favourite rock and sat down. She produced a parchment and quill along with a well-thumbed volume of difficult spells. There was an essay due and she didn't want to spend such a lovely crisp day inside. Whilst she was down at the pebble beach she noticed a girl wandering - or rather pacing - along the water line, not daring to get her feet wet. She looked deep in thought so Hermione left her to her own devices. She started writing and after 5 inches worth had been written she heard a large rock plum into the water. She looked up and saw the girl, a Slytherin, in great personal turmoil. She was wringing her hands and grabbing stones and throwing them into the water as she confounded herself. She was so struck by her drama that Hermione called out to her.

"Hey! What's up?"

The girl looked at her teary eyed and slightly vacant but still angry with herself.

"Come and sit with me. Tell me what's wrong." Hermione cooed like a mother hen. The girl moved forward then stopped, looking to the glassy water before stomping a foot and moving towards the brunette. She sat down beside her and slumped, holding her heavy head in her hands. Her blonde and blue wavy hair ran down the length of her back and her eyes, although red and crying, were hazel.

"Hey, tell me. It's ok." Hermione whispered patting her back.

The girl gave a little sob and sat up straight, smiling weakly.

"I've - I've embarrassed myself. I- I-"

"Go on..."

"I made a fool of myself...in front of-in front of someone I like."

"Oh, don't worry. I've done that plenty of times and you know what it doesn't matter. They'll come around eventually. What's your name?"

"Marilyn Gray." She sniffed.

"Well Marilyn, I'm sure if you keep trying they'll eventually take the hint. I'm still trying with mine."

"But I made him think I was crazy!" Marilyn said with fresh tears.

"Oh Shh sh sh...all guys think we're crazy, it's part of the plan. It's just getting them to understand it and join the fold. Don't worry. It'll all be fine. I'm Hermione by the way."

"Hi Hermione." Marilyn sniffed shaking her hand, "I'm so sorry. I've interrupted you. I, I better go."

"No, no. Stay if you want to. I'm actually going to go see Hagrid in a bit. Would you like to join me?" She asked.

"He's the kind giant here isn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "Let's go see him now. We can get you warmed up hopefully, you look a little frozen."

The walk to Hagrid's house was brisk in the cold and they soon rapt on his door. The half giant broke into a rosy smile when he saw Hermione and in turn smiled at Marilyn.

"New friend?" He asked grandly.

"Yes Rubius. This is Marilyn Gray. I found her by the lake crying." Hermione said gesturing to her.

"Ah. Better not stay around those waters too long or you might end up living in it." Hagrid chuckled. He then turned to the stove and produced a huge copper kettle filled to the brim with boiling water.

"Would you like a cup of tea, ladies?"

They nodded eagerly and soon were handed large cups with saucers as big as dining plates. Marilyn had never seen crockery so huge. Her eyes bulged and Hermione laughed.

After Hagrid sat down in his arm chair he pondered upon the colour of Marilyn's robes.

"I don't get many Slytherin's in 'ere." He said, "Ur not 'urnin' to tha dark side are ye 'Ermione?"

"No she isn't." Marilyn piped, "She's just being gracious and brave like all insufferable Gryffindors. Besides, I don't get all of this house rivalry. We're all at the same school for pete's sake."

"Here, here." Hermione cheered, "I just can't stand that Malfoy lot."

Marilyn blushed and nodded at the same time. "I agree. I sometimes wonder why I was even put there; I'm ambitious yes but I'm not power-hungry."

"Are you self-protecting?" Hermione asked taking a sip.

"Yes I am, but only because I've got good reason to." She defended.

"There you go then. You're a Slytherin through and through." She said with a defiant nod.

"Well, since thars settled, why doncha tell me whats 'appin 'Ermione. 'Av'ya any news of You Know 'Oo?"

The conversation turned to the Dark Lord and Marilyn, who didn't concern herself with such troublesome things carried on with her tea only half listening. When the conversation eventually turned to a broader and less controversial subject, Marilyn was able to speak again. They ended up talking about the formal do near Christmas as a repeat from last year's Yule Ball.

"Er wen' s'good las'time, why no'ave-a nuther one?" Rubius boomed.

"Yes exactly!" Hermione chimed.

"What's the Yule Ball?" Marilyn asked simply.

"Well, last year we had two other schools come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, Beauxbatons and Durmstraang, and at Christmas we had a bit of a party. It's traditional to have a ball during the Tournament so we held one. It was quite fun actually; there was dancing and good food-"

"An' this one ere bagged one of the Champions as her partner!" Hagrid said gesturing his thumb at the Gryffindor.

"You didn't!" Marilyn chided.

"I did really. Viktor Krum his name was...he was a gentleman. But the interesting thing is why don't you know about the Yule Ball? Weren't you here last year?"

"I wasn't; I was at Beauxbatons last year but I wasn't chosen to attend the Tournament." She replied simply.

"Oh - I'm sorry. I thought everyone from your old school came. Why didn't you get picked?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I was too ill." Marilyn said in a grave tone.

"Oh, I really am sorry...Tell you what, we'll have this new Christmas Ball just for you then!" Her new friend said beaming.

"Now that really is too Gryffindor of you!" She giggled.

"It really isn't. I could help you get dressed up for it too and find you someone to go with."

"That's very nice of you Hermione but you don't need to go through all that trouble-"

"Shh, I'll do it because I want to. And besides, it'll be nice to keep my mind off of the Dark Lord that way."


	2. A Siren's Song

It was back in the dorm when Draco could finally stop thinking about school and start focusing on his earlier research. He was alone in the dorm, sprawled out on his bed, propped up by his pillow and swathed in dark green satin pyjamas. He wore a grey t-shirt underneath with his pyjama shirt unbuttoned. He didn't care if he looked slobbish at the present moment; all he cared for was finding more about this damned mermaid in his school house. The book, 'Sirens, Singing and Seduction', seemed to get more and more interesting the further he read. It was only a small tome but it consistently changed his preconceptions of the beasts. The author portrayed them as Sapphic love goddesses who could do no wrong; saving sailors from toiling work, making them into mermen with relatively carefree lives. Draco sniggered; _'Lucky for some.'_ he thought. She said they never killed the people they took, only looked after them and joined them into the fold.

 _'A mermaid is very much like a gentleman on land; one never maltreats a creature or betrays a friend. One knows when a man desires company and when he wishes to be left alone on his boat. One is always polite and composed, even in the face of blunt anger of lesser semi mortals. Each individual Mermaid is a Queen unto herself, reigning justly over her lover, her brood and her household; each mermaid whether of high or low status acts in such a way._

 _In the matters of love, there is no creature that craves or lives for it more than the siren. Young mermaids are always on the hunt for a lover, beginning in search for one around their 12th birthday. Gender is also no issue or contrary to her conscience or morals and neither is the species type she hunts and captures. It has been established for some time now that a girl with shark traits may fall in love with a boy with tuna characteristics and have no fall out within society. There are still old grudges pertaining to this, much like the well contested matter of pure and half-bloods in our own wizarding community. Again too is another parallel between us and the mers. Another point to make is that while a mermaid may capture a human and bring them underwater, a mermaid too may capture a human and live with them on land. The latter is less common than the former due to the heavy reliance of advanced potions and spells such as Dehydration Potion...'_

"That's it!" Draco hissed. "She's here to get one of us!"

He frantically scrambled for a notebook and pen and hurriedly wrote the evidence down. "Mermaid...wants a...mate...Using...witch dis...guise...to...trap...some...one." He said whilst writing his words down, "Dehy…drate...Potion... = proof."

He looked up, pen to his pursed lips, thinking her motives through _. 'Why would she choose Hogwarts? This place is going to the dogs, but why come here? Don't they have enough guys in the ocean? Surely there are better looking-'_

"No! She wouldn't want a Muggle." He said out loud sitting straight. "They'd get shocked and run scared. No...She wants magic. Magic blood. Eww...We have enough blood traitors as it is!"

 _'But why would she? Why would a mermaid want a wizard? Don't they have their own magic?'_ Draco flipped through the book trying to find evidence of their aptitude for the craft but nothing came up.

"Uggh!"

He flung the library book upon his bedside table and moaned. If only he had an expert. He clasped his hands around his head and wove his fingers through his long silver hair. He ruffled it then stroked his face. He was quite tired; it was only 8:40ish but he was exhausted from all of his day's tasks. He yawned and pulled his blankets around him, letting his head rest on the pillow. Within minutes he was out like a light.

* * *

She could hear seagulls and breaking waves and feel the lull of the ocean drag against her scaly skin. Alas she was dreaming but loving it so, pretending as if her sheets were like the sands under shallow warm waters. She dreamed it was summer; far away from the cold bleak autumn that crept into her bones and dorm. A jolt of ice ran up her spine and she jolted awake, sitting straight up in bed. She looked out her window and saw the fish swim by; the dorm was in the lake of course as it had always been. However she wanted to see the moon and read the stars like she used to do when she surfaced at night. Stargazing to a mermaid is what television is to a Muggle.

She wanted to see Venus and proclaim her deepest desires to her and complain that she never got a scrap of man at mating season. Instead the mermaid sighed in her Slytherin bed, realizing she wouldn't fall back to sleep and swung her legs around and down to the floor. Her floor length nightgown was gossamer and translucent and so too was the ruffled peignoir she put over it. She placed her feet into silk slippers and headed up the dorm steps to the Common Room. The embers of the fire had all but gone out and not a soul was to be seen. The tapestries on the walls barely moved and the air was thick with silence. She stepped into the middle of the carpet like she had done the night before and hummed a pure and beautiful note before letting her mouth open and letting the perfect high A ring loud and clear into the echoic chamber. The perfect pitch rolled through the room, the music sweeping down the walls and down to the dorm rooms.

The note hit Draco Malfoy in his sleep. He stirred a little, eyes closed shut in defiance. It was midnight, surely no one was up.

Another note rained down into the boy's dorm, only seeming to make him react. The boy tossed in his bed but after the sweet noise became a constant, warm, gorgeous melody he unconsciously threw off his bed covers and got up in a swift motion, his eyelids still clamped shut. He began to walk slowly but coherently towards the music, still not waking.

The mermaid carried on; by this time she was oblivious to her surroundings. All she could think about was him, her prey, her wonderfully shaped and angelically chiselled moving target. Her notes kept ringing true; soft hazy highs describing his grey pooling eyes and velvet lush lows drawing parallel to his physique which she wished was pressed to her bosom. No English did she sing for it was her own language. The tongue of the Mers; copying and inspired by the sounds of the oceans. Crashing, grumbling, swooshing, splashing, swirling. It sounded like Gaelic in parts and in others French or Welsh but above all it sounded seductive and elegant. Draco came further near, ascending the dorm steps and arriving in a blissful sleep in the Common Room.

The mermaid turned to look at him, still singing, and guided him with her voice to the middle of the room. The music became more jovial and sweet somehow with the siren pleased with how well her spell had worked. He stood before her, peaceful and deep in his slumber, still as stone and as regal as a beautifully painted portrait. A small smile sat on his lips, a future kiss in its corner. His platinum hair was misplaced but it still looked effortless and his long black eyelashes stayed still apart from the odd sleepy twitch. The mermaid observed his faintly muscular neck, tracing the shape of it into her mind to keep, along with the form of his brow, the slope of his cheeks and the pointedness of his nose and chin.

She could perhaps compare him to a statue at that moment in time but that was giving the carver too much credit; heavenly intervention had surely created this. The hollow of his neck looked deep enough for a pool to form and that would stay with her. The rest of his body she couldn't see, as it lied through green satin and grey jersey. But the shape of him! She wanted to caress and hold it and forever embed the memory of it into her skin. But alas she daren't touch him, not even when spellbound like this, both her and him. She would have to wait. Just to look at him was enough for now. She hadn't realized she had stopped singing when he snored loudly and his head drooped to the side. An eye flickered.

" _Ahh ooo wai lo ah me Draconis..._ " She began again panicking, "Away to bed..."

His head corrected itself and he turned about face but she grabbed his hand in haste. He stayed put but didn't wake. Smiling she began a soft lullaby, one from the deep and brought his hand to her lips. Whilst whispering the lyrics she kissed the back of it lightly and sadly let it go. He wandered off back to bed, guided by her singing and landed safely back upon his pillow.

* * *

He woke up next morning with a start, a headache was pounding inside him and his ears were a little deaf; he hadn't dreamed anything odd last night apart from goblins hob knobbing with the hoi polloy. Still in pyjamas he went to the Common Room, filled with milling people waiting for friends to go down to breakfast. He didn't know why he was expecting to see someone special but he didn't and cast the idea aside. He soon got dressed and made his way alone to the Great Hall. Marilyn was waiting for him at the table, a few seats down from him and he smiled friendly to her. She gave a little bow to him but he shook it away with his ringed hand. "Come sit with me. I've got to ask you something." He asked courtly. Marilyn brightened up at that and sat opposite, bringing her bowl of porridge and Pumpkin juice with her. He pondered once more at the colour of her hair whilst she sat down and perfected herself. It seemed almost to change; he swore there weren't streaks of lilac in it yesterday. Again his headache drummed like a storm in his head and he groaned.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" She asked sweetly. It seemed to lift when she spoke.

"I've a blasted headache...might have to go to Pompfrey with it."

"There's no need for that...eat something and you'll feel better." Marilyn said pushing the plate of chocolate brioche in front of him closer to him. "Please eat."

"Alright mother." He smirked.

Marilyn rolled her eyes as if the comment was just water off a duck's back. "Say Malfoy, you wanted to ask me something. I'm all ears."

"I'm sure there's a spell to make that happen...Anyways..." He said tearing into the doughy hot confection, "I was reading more on mermaids, to see if we really did have one..."

"And what did you find? Whatever it is it's not true." Marilyn said steely. She took a spoonful of porridge and blew upon it.

"She said that mermaids take humans as lovers on land and use Dehydration Potion to do so. Pansy said she found some in the Girl's Bathroom..."

"That could be anyone's. Someone's probably got really bad acne and needs to soak up the grease."

Draco's eyes lay upon a 3rd year in Hufflepuff with so many red spots it looked as if the Plague had come into fashion. He simply nodded his head and sighed.

"You're probably right Marilyn. There can't be any mermaids anyway; they don't have magic." Draco said defiantly tearing again into his brioche.

"Who says? Your little book? They do have magic. It's just not the kind that can be trained and taught. Apparently it's like wandless magic and is very spiritual." Gray informed him.

"I thought you said you weren't an expert."

"I can do reading too Malfoy."

"You can just call me Draco. Tell me, why haven't I seen you before at Hogwarts?" He asked in an interviewing tone.

"I transferred from Beauxbatons just this year." She said pleasantly before finally eating her spoonful of cold porridge.

"You're not French-"

"My mother was." She ended for him before taking a sip of juice.

"Oh." Draco said before blushing a little, "And your father?"

"He's a wizard from Devon. I lived with him in the summers and most of the time I was little. My mother too was a witch."

"Ah. I see. So that's why you know so much. If you lived by the sea you must have learned about the dangers about going in."

"Of course!" Marilyn pleasantly smiled whilst twizzling a lock of black, green, blue and white hair.

Once again he was staring at the colours, watching them move and found him to be at peace. His headache had gone but he couldn't completely put that down to the food. There was just something about this girl that soothed and cared for him without a single touch. And then it came out sounding so stupid.

"How do you do your hair?"

They both blushed at such a girly question.

"Oh- well- I brush it - I wash it now and then-"

"No I mean the colour. How do you get it so...blue?" Draco asked leaning forwards towards her. She leaned in too.

Marilyn giggled and put her hand to her red lips and said in a whisper: "I was born with it. My mother has it this way as well but hers is black to grey lilac now. It runs in the family."

"Ohh...how...peculiarly...wonderful." He wanted to say beautiful.

"The colour is magic and changes over time to my age and emotion. It was all light blue as a toddler. My great, great grandmother was cursed with it when an emotion spell backfired. I rather like it."

"I do to." His head was now in his hands and Marilyn sat up straight, gave a cough and went back to eating _. 'There are too many gossiping snakes around for flirting Marilyn!'_ She thought to herself. She was blushing now because he hadn't snapped out of it.

"Erm, em Draco, isn't it Quidditch practise today?" Marilyn asked loudly and conversationally. As much as she would have liked to stare lovingly into his eyes and stay there it really wasn't the time or place.

"Yes, actually... tonight in the stadium. Would you like to watch?" He asked brightly straightening up. He seemed to shake his head and then yawned.

"Oh I'd love to! Aren't you Slytherin's Seeker?"

"Indeed. Best one around actually..." Draco drawled triumphantly, faintly puffing his chest out. It was now Marilyn's turn to sigh and hold her head in her hands. She had bagged a sports player _...'no wonder he looks so nice and chiselled, he has to be sleek for the game...'_

Her sigh made Draco relax completely inside and it further stroked his ego but there was something else about it. But he couldn't place it. He looked to his watch and gawked at the time.

"What have you got next?" He asked her frantically.

"Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Same. Com'on, better get to it."


	3. A Boy's Daydreams

Throughout the day Draco forgot more and more about the rumour of the mermaid and it was increasingly replaced with thoughts of Marilyn Gray. He had only been with her for an hour in DADA but it was enough to feed his imagination for a whole day up until that night. That academic hour they shared wasn't even spent together; she sat next to Longbottom since they were placed unfortunately with the Gryffindors and he next to Crab. Sat at a table behind her to her left all he could see was her fountain of sea coloured hair cascade across her lovely shoulders...

When did he start thinking her shoulders to be lovely? Were shoulders a thing to look upon with so much loving impatience? In the study session after break he started to imagine them naked with all that hair draped over her right shoulder; he found himself thinking of tracing the shape of her spine, hands gliding over her shoulder blades, fingers stroking down, around and up her ribcage.

She had talked in jovial tones with Longbottom when they were allowed to discuss and she giggled intimately at a joke of his. Draco found himself flushing with anger and jealousy; how could that lump of a Gryffindor get away with such civil conversation? Whenever he talked to Marilyn he just sighed and asked stupid questions that made him look foolish. The way she giggled, as if Longbottom had softly tickled her skin, made Malfoy's blood boil a little. He wanted to plot his revenge somehow but then thought better of it; if Marilyn found out about his monstrous side she would run screaming. Instead he took her giggle and played it in his head, reworking the memory and pretending that he had told the joke sitting beside her; as if it was his wit and charm that made her utter such a delightful sound. But then again that too was a possessive thought. Marilyn needed friends, especially as a transfer student. He would have to allow this transgression on his ego and carry on forward.

And then before lunch in the library he remembered the way she gracefully glided as she walked and also the way she held her wand. From what he could see it was a nicely made one with an ornate carved handle studded with pink and cyan opals which glittered green and gold. At a guess it could have been made with oak but he wasn't sure of the core. He would have to ask. _Again the fascination with this cute snake!_ What was wrong with him? He smirked and then sighed back into studying.

At lunch Marilyn ended up sitting opposite him again, draining a bowl of pumpkin and butternut squash soup with lady like politeness.

"Marilyn..."

"Yes Draco." She said putting her spoon in her bowl, "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering...what did Longbottom say to you to make you giggle?" Malfoy asked earnestly cocking his head to the side. He was halfway through a prawn mayo sandwich.

She looked up and smiled, a hiccup of a laugh coming through.

"He said Umbridge would look better in green, that way she wouldn't be mistaken for a grumpy shouting marshmallow with limbs. The image of it struck me as very odd so I had to laugh. I like him, he's a sweet boy."

The comment on Longbottom's character stung but he daren't show it. Instead he gulped a bit more of his seafood sandwich.

"So Draco, how has your day been so far?" Marilyn asked innocently. Draco tried to think of a truth which didn't make him sound like a pervert or a stalker. Ashamedly he told a lie.

"It's been ok, y'know, stressing."

"The exams are ages away Draco." She said worriedly beginning to eat again.

"It's the homework! It's too much." He moaned putting his sandwich down. He put his head in his left hand.

"I know I know... Do you want to know how I cope?" Marilyn offered brightly returning her spoon.

"How?" He shrugged.

"I sing the answers. I remember spells and facts easier if they're lyrics. I'm always singing during duels and such."

"Oh...well that's one way. So do you like duelling?" Draco asked perking up. He pushed his study books to the side along with his lunch. Marilyn did the same.

"I love it! I love giving it what for!" She said gleefully, almost evilly.

"Hmm, you don't strike me as being the fighting kind." He said folding his arms and leaning them on the table. He came in closer to her, almost wanting to hold her -

"I'll fight for anything personal Draco, even you." Marilyn said in a grave whisper.

"Oh..." His heart melted a little.

"I'll fight for you, for Slytherin, for freedom. I'm a storm Draco, please remember that." She said staring.

"Would you fight for You Know Who?" He asked staying perfectly still and vigil.

"No. And neither would I fight for Potter. Both are wrong in their insistence of being correct."

"I see." He looked down at the table shocked by her statement.

"I hope that doesn't ruin-"

"No - it won't. It doesn't. I don't actually care for the politics but the prejudice has been so engrained- it's assumed." Draco hissed lashing his head to the side.

"What's assumed?" Marilyn asked grasping a folded arm.

He looked deeply into her blue brown eyes, realising she didn't know; there was in front of him a Hogwarts student unaffected by school history or grudges, unversed in Dark Lord politics and innocent to his actions. He seized his chance; a chance to reconcile himself and show his side not affronted by sniggering and mockery.

"My father from a young age ensured I had a prejudice towards half-bloods and Muggleborns - making sure I would carry on the Malfoy name untainted by muggle blood... I never truly agreed with him; every pureblood family is a cousin household to my own. But it's automatic and insults come out of my mouth as if I'm just saying please or thank you. I go around this school with such a nasty foul reputation that I can't shake off no matter how I try. They've already put me down as a Death Eater even though I despise the cretin. They see me as scum and half of me would like to make it true to show my strength but the other half..."

"And what's the other half Draco?" Marilyn smiled comfortingly.

"It wants to surrender to Harry bloody Potter and just be his friend. I've always liked the boy."

"I see."

And that's all they both needed to hear and say. To speak anymore would shatter their newfound understanding. Instead Draco took Marilyn's hand and smiled honestly; it looked pained but relieved. She startled at the gesture, letting her heart race at the touch but she replied with a gentle squeeze. She was glad that lunch was nearly over as fewer people filled the hall. How she wanted to be alone with the boy. She wanted to tell him it would all be ok; she would make it that way. Again the urge to hold him was strong but she resisted. He would run screaming if he knew her true desires.

"Well Draco, I better get going, I've got serious studying to do."

"Can't you do it here with me?" He asked desperately. He really didn't want her to leave.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't. I prefer to write essays in solitude." Marilyn said sadly.

"Oh, alright then. Shall I see you at 5 for Quidditch?" Draco enquired hopefully whilst standing up as she did. There really was no need.

"Sure, in the Common Room?" She replied brightly with a smile.

Draco nodded and as she turned he quickly leant over the table and grabbed her hand again. Marilyn thought he would shake it like he did yesterday but instead he did something even more marvellous and miraculous; he took it gently to his lips and kissed it like a true gentleman. He then let it slip away as she left the hall; Marilyn giggled flirtatiously as she passed behind the door. Draco sighed dreamily as he heard it as if enchanted and then looked distastefully at his school books. Slouching, he dragged them and his sandwich in front of him and began to read. He tried taking her advice of turning the spells into lyrics but it was hopeless because he was too embarrassed to sing them; he had an awful singing voice. After half past three he stretched and yawned and realized he needed to take even more books out. His homework had demanded more research out of him so he headed for the third floor, book bag in tow.

* * *

Once again he was back in the Library, trusty 'Sirens, Singing and Seduction' in hand, debating whether to take it back after he had got his other books out. The rumour had been quelled; Parkinson had been duly informed that she was wrong when meeting her on the stairs and Malfoy had no further need to know about the beasts. But there were only a few chapters left... he already knew about what they liked to eat, how they settled and how they breathed but there were now more questions which he thought he buried along with childhood. But then again why would he need to know any more than that? _'But what if we really do have a mermaid?'_ He asked himself again. He then started to think of who it could be. Maybe it wasn't someone in Slytherin; the lotion and the singing could have been two separate events in two different places. Many girls from all the dorms used the Girl's Bathroom so it could have been anyone's Dehydration Lotion. So there could be a mermaid in any of the houses. And that got Draco thinking; if she could come from any house which would it be? Gryffindor's were brave and obnoxious so probably not and he had already ruled out his own house. So that left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The former were famous for intelligence and wit and the latter known for their acceptance and fair play. Draco wasn't sure which one a mermaid would fall into.

He turned heel from the library and carried on back to the dungeons to return to his real studies.

* * *

Stark naked in her private bathroom, the Hogwarts' Mermaid was taking a luxuriant bath. Her tail glistened amongst the enchanted bubbles and she was thinking romantic thoughts. She was also thinking that the Headmaster must have made this room especially for her since she came; it was beautifully decorated, locked and out of sight and mind of all the populace of Hogwarts. It was hers and she vowed never to use the girl's ever again. She had come too close to being found.

Speaking of Dumbledore, he was a very kind, understanding wizard and she was so grateful to him for letting her come to his school. She doubted any wizard would want a mermaid skulking around their school grounds so Albus had to be the exception. He had written her enrolment letter himself and was delivered to her by the most beautiful red bird she had ever seen. The mermaid recalled its song; harsh but melodic like flames often were and she tried to sing it herself. Her watery voice quelled the harshness. She laughed a little. This was why she could never quite ensnare the Boy Who Lived; there was too much fire in him, too much gall and bitterness that wasn't truly his. He was not a complete person. She pitied him though for she knew what it was like being two people.

But then she thought of his enemy Draco; her target, her love and her hope. Now there was a boy worthy of ensnaring! He was cool, confident and charming and the mere thought of him made her scales prickle with excitement. If he was with her right now - oh heavens above and Diana too she wished that true - he would be able to tell even with his human senses how enamoured and enraptured she was by him just by her scent. It was if her whole being had transfigured into Amortentia and it frustrated her so that she couldn't use it on him as effectively as she had liked. Even her voice and her song, the most powerful spell a siren could produce, had only just started to take visible effect. She had sung to him for weeks now since nearly the start of the school year. She had to admit she was very timid at first; she could only barely whisper a single note.

It took time of course to boost her confidence and night by night she strengthened the bond between singer and sleeping listener. It was only in the past week she had been able to get him out of bed and last night she did it! She drew him into her presence and safely returned him. There was once the accident in which he bumped into the posts of his bed and knocked himself out but he seemed fine the next day.

Her mother had told her that her singing was the most powerful thing she could do without a wand and had warned her about using it on humans. The spell could leave traits of submission, dependency and attachment in its receiver if she sang to her love more than needed and that did worry the Mermaid; would that result in true love or genuine deceitfulness? It had been necessary to attract Draco to her and she hadn't been singing about marriage or forever lasting love; she sang of beauty and gave him compliments and told him stories of her people in rhyme. Surely that wouldn't make him a doting love sick puppy only using her for kisses? She wanted Draco to be attracted to her and then for him to make his own moves, to make his own decision based upon her human actions and body-language. To take her loves agency would be utterly disastrous and render the kissable hot pureblood into a dormant zombie love machine. She vowed from then on not to sing any-more to the boy unless he wished to hear it.

* * *

It was ages away from 5 o clock but Draco couldn't help worrying about the appointed hour. He wasn't nervous per say; just a little light headed and with little confidence. This however wasn't about Quidditch practise; it was about his...friend. A particularly attractive and lovely and 'so many other things...' kind of friend. He frowned; was he really attracted to this girl? Sure Marilyn was gorgeous to look at and she had such wonderful curves; not that he had actually seen them but he did imagine what was beneath her robes. That was the main reason why he gave up his studying because he couldn't stop thinking about her in so many different ways. It was perplexing to him to find a 'friend' that could boggle his mind; how many colours did she have in her hair? Could it turn pink or orange? What if that was all she wore...just picturing her in lingerie made of cascading blue green hair made him write gibberish in his essay. That kept his mind occupied along with how she spoke.

He loved the way she laughed and smiled and sounded. It was soothing, wispy and gentle. He didn't feel like raising his voice when around her because he thought it might have frightened her! But then he remembered how strong she could be, how steadfast she was in her own opinion and debate. He loved a Slytherin who could hold their ground. Draco didn't feel afraid of challenging her as he knew it would be an equal duel. That too was interesting; _'I'll fight for anything personal Draco, even you.'_

That made him blush thinking about it. He had never had that kind of support before, the kind where he didn't have to bribe it or lead with persuasion like Crab and Goyle. It felt as if Marilyn was supporting and fighting for him just because with no strings attached. _'Anything personal'_ also puzzled him. Was he personal to Marilyn? He had only truly met her yesterday (maybe this was just a crush) and had only seen her before that in the halls on the odd occasion. Her hair wasn't blue then...it looked greyer or ashy blond -he couldn't really remember. So if he was personal to her, should that mean she should be personal to him?

"Maybe" He pondered out loud.

He jumped off his bed and started to straighten his under-robes in front of the mirror. He re-tied his tie, making a face like a posh Muggle banker as he tightened it and smoothed down his collar lapels. He then rolled down his sleeves, distaining at the wrinkles and redoing the cuffs. He whipped out a quick ironing spell and his shirt was crisp once more. He looked at the grey jumper he had thrown off and put on the bed; Marilyn would never approve of such a granddad piece of clothing. Instead he decided to look a little grand to impress the girl.

"Accio waistcoat!"

The tailored black wool waistcoat came whooshing out of his trunk and he put it on smiling a suave smile. He looked dashing in it with his waist high trousers. The neckline was low and oval to his underbust and the lapels of it glided beautifully around the back of his neck and down his front. It was double breasted with welt pockets and silk covered buttons. The back was made of a fine slippery silk that tucked so purposefully at the centre back waist. He turned this way and that way in the mirror, admiring the figure he cut and the way the tailor had achieved such a sharp finish. He should have been saving it for the school's next formal do but he would indulge himself for once. He flicked his wand for his pocket watch of gleaming silver and he presently hovered it into place with the Albert chain draping across his abdomen. Draco then realized he was wearing the rattiest shoes he owned ( _'The poshest ones Harry could own at least!'_ he thought devilishly) so he swapped them for his pointy black Oxfords.

Malfoy then debated whether to put his school over robes back on when he looked this darn good...Sucking through his teeth he produced his wand again and cried 'Accio!' for his more casual tailored robe. It looked less like a medieval oversized tunic and more like a Saville Row jacket with a shawl collar. The robe was to his ankles with billowing pointed sleeves and a traditional cape. It hung down at the back from a yoke and the yards and yards of fabric used were gathered in exquisite Watteau pleats. Again, once on, Draco swerved left and right, enjoying the swish and then started attending to his messy hair. He slicked it back and combed it quite thoroughly.

After all his primping and pageantry had finished, a young handsome gentleman of a wizard stood before him in the mirror.

"Go knock her dead." He muttered as he twirled and billowed out of the room.


	4. Practising Nerves

When they saw each other they both subtly jolted with shock. Marilyn could not take her eyes off of the stunning creature which had appeared before her in the Common Room; His slick shape looked predatorily gorgeous and elegantly erotic. She made a noise through pursed lips with a sharp intake of breath: "Draco...darling..." she cooed.

He bowed swiftly to her as if to duel but didn't grab his wand but took her hand to kiss it. He too was just in awe of her; she did have curves, better than he could ever imagine them and he could see them so lushly presented before him. She wore all black like he had done but she had the privilege to break it up with the ruby Hollywood red of her lips. Her skin was flawless as if porcelain and had her hair up in an ornate chignon that made his grooming look like laziness. And then her outfit; it made him blush through the pale of his cheeks.

Marilyn wore a silky black longline strapless bullet bra and the only reason he knew this was because he could see it through the top she wore. Made of body hugging midnight sheer tulle, her blouse clung to every delightful curve and from the neck down columns of pin tucks was sewn. Above that was a fine lace jabot made of three asymmetrical layers draped from the hollow of her throat and it was echoed at each elbow with Georgian style sleeves. The blouse covered her but revealed her and he had never seen anyone wear something so risqué. He tried averting his eyes and looked from the waist down. He found her wearing a knee-length tight velvet pencil skirt and the hourglass cut of her hips made him salivate. This was definitely not just a crush. Marilyn even wore kitten heels. He thought he looked like a sham next to her. And all of this was in a glance.

"Hmmm...I see someone got dressed up." She purred as he returned her hand. Her nails matched her lips.

"Oh, this old thing?" Draco smiled looking down at himself. He felt as if he'd just swapped dress robes with Weasel-bee.

"Yes, you look fabulous and I thought we were just going to practise Quidditch." She teased.

He smiled like a fool and then realised they needed to get moving.

"Yeah and we better get going. My captain wouldn't want me late. Do you have...a... robe to put over..."He asked as he gestured to her top half.

"Oh yes of course. It's just over here." She said as she wandered over to the sofa to grab a very large and luxurious dark fur coat. A Muggle would have mistaken her for Cruella but Draco thought she was the proverbial bee's knees. As she reached over for it he saw the tell-tale streak of a black seam against her legs and he bit his lip at the thought of her wearing stockings. Was this witch even trying to get him so hot under the collar?

They sped away from the common room one by one but in the dungeon corridor Marilyn casually linked arms with him, not that he minded.

"You know it's a good job it's a Friday - we'd pay hell if they caught us looking like this." Draco started trying to make conversation.

"Screw them!" She sang, "What's life worth if you can't live a little?"

He smirked and nodded, "Too true. I never liked my uniform anyway."

"But Draco you look lovely in it. You wear a grey jumper quite well I must admit." She complimented.

"Why thanks. You look good tonight by the way -n-not that you don't look good all the time. I m-mean I've noticed it." He said with a stammer. _'Good going Draco. Smooth.'_ he sarcastically thought.

"Oh thank you! You're the first guy to actually notice." She purred. _'Well you're the only guy I want to notice it.'_ She thought truthfully.

"Am I?" Draco gulped.

 _'Aww the poor thing...'_ Marilyn cooed in her head, "Of course. Tell me Draco, are you a little nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? That's for Potters and Weasel-bees. Malfoys never get nervous." He said straightening and puffing out his chest with family pride.

"Oh I see. So I should take that your trembling arm has nothing to do with it? You can tell me if you like." Marilyn spoke easily.

"It's not trembling. I've just got pre-practise jitters - that's my catching arm. I'm going to catch that snitch! You'll see!" Draco said with false bravado. They had come to the top of the dungeon stairs and were making their way to the Entrance Hall.

"A-ha, let's change topic - So Draco, what's your favourite subject?" Marilyn asked brightly.

"It has to be Potions." He said sure of himself.

"Oh, how interesting..."

"Do you like Potions? I think I saw you in my class the other day. Did you have grey hair then?" He returned.

"Well it was a little grey and stormy blue... It must have turned bright blue when I met you - it does funny things like that when I'm happy."

"Did I make you happy?" Draco asked as he wound his hand around hers.

She gasped. She stopped.

"You did. And I've been happy ever since." Marilyn spoke looking into his eyes.

"Oh." He whispered stock still. All that moved was his heart and the pulse of magic laden blood.

"Draco, do you like me?"

The earth stood still. The air felt like fragile glass all around him that could shatter with any wrong word. He heard nothing through the shock but then:

"Yes."

"Good." She breathed closing her eyes.

"No- I mean yes-I mean more. More than that." He gushed.

"More than yes?" She enquired.

"Love." He said.

She gasped again, hand to her mouth.

"I love you." _'Why did I just say that?! She probably thinks I'm a nut-'_

She blinked tears away that suddenly rushed to her eyes and she broke down.

 **"Draco, Draco, Draco! I love you too!"**

Marilyn flung herself at him and he caught her into his arms and chest. He wrapped his strong arms tight around her as she sniffled.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked whispering into her ear.

"I've never been so deliriously happy! Bless you!" She cried.

He watched as her hair went from her usual platinum blue to gold blonde at her roots through to lilac, pink, lavender, garnet, purple, navy, ultramarine and then her tips as blue as the sky. She squeezed him tight and snaked her arms around his neck. Marilyn lifted her head and he saw through numerous tears the happiest set of bright blue eyes he'd ever seen. He smiled and put a hand to her cheek; as he stroked it she sighed into it, closing her eyes as if she had desired it her whole lifetime. "Draco... thank-you..."

"I haven't even done anything yet..." He whispered to her, trying for the first time in his life to be purposefully sexy.

She giggled demurely, "Then go ahead..."

He ever so gingerly bent down and he left a sweet and chaste kiss. He didn't think it much but after quickly departing he felt her come back for more, planting a rather seductive encounter on his lips. She pressed into him, hands in his hair before leaning away, smiling dreamily. Marilyn then stepped away from him, ruffled her fur and took hold of his hand again. She looked at his face; he was sexually befuzzled, amused and definitely wanting more.

"Come on, we've practise to go to haven't we?" She asked devilishly.

Draco nodded and then started to run when she did. They escaped the confines of the castle five minutes later and were under the dimming indigo evening sky. The stars were starting to peak out amongst the lilac and navy and Marilyn sighed so heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he put an arm around her shoulders. They had slowed now to an even pace.

"Oh it's nothing Draco. I'm just saying thank you to Venus." She replied sweetly.

"Oh... is star-gazing a favourite subject of yours?" Draco asked looking upon Venus. She looked particularly bright tonight.

"It's my best actually. I like Transfiguration too and I'm quite good at that."

"What about potions?" He asked.

"It's second nature to me - my mum brewed most of the medicines for her village - They were all Muggle ingredients but it healed them." Marilyn spoke.

"Ah-ha, so what do you like to do for fun? Can I join you in any of them?"

"Well... I do ballet and I like painting and drawing. You could maybe sit for me one day..." Marilyn said coyly.

"I would be honoured Marilyn." He said with a gentlemanly smile. That earned him a small loving kiss.

"You'd make a really nice life study. Either that or a portrait." She whispered.

"Or maybe as a nude." He smirked.

"Do not tempt me." She said sternly whilst batting her eyelashes.

As they got into a conversation about art they headed down to the pitch hand in hand and on occasion they'd stop to sneak another kiss; by the time they got to the changing room they were 20 minutes late and Draco's hair had been beautifully ruffled. His cheeks and lips were rouged with left over lipstick and he didn't mind in the slightest.

 **"DRACO MALFOY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"** The Slytherin Captain Grahame Montague bellowed at him when he found them.

"I was coming-"

"20 minutes! Do you have any idea how many new moves I could be teaching you in that time? **DO YOU?!** " He hollered.

"I don't-"

" **NOT ANOTHER WORD!** Get rid of ya' bloody bird and get changed!" He roared before turning heel with arms waving furiously in the air. Draco turned to Marilyn with a sheepish face and grimaced at the way she was looking at him. She had a face of pity on her.

"It'll be fine. He's always like that. Just ignore him, it's what I do. Why don't you go grab a seat?"

"Ok." She nodded simply.

She fell silent and didn't turn to look back to him as she disappeared from sight into the stands. He sighed grumpily and even considered running for her and dashing the whole idea of practise. Montague had shouted at her, insulted her even. He knew how (he didn't want to say it) fragile she was when it came to being shouted at. Besides, this was his first...date. His first ever. _'Way to ruin it Monty.'_

"Screw you guys." He hissed as he spat in the changing room's general direction and ran after her. He didn't really need to practise, did he? Just screw em. What's life worth if you can't live a little?

"Marilyn!" He called when he found her.

"Draco! What are you doing?! Go get changed, play!" Marilyn hushed shooing him.

"No. Not tonight. I want to spend more time with you. I need to get to know you." He said snaking an arm around her waist. He was amazed he was actually allowed to do that now and that he wasn't dreaming like he had done earlier that day. He also noticed how curved she was, under her huge coat, how hourglass she was.

"Oh Draco don't; don't make the team hate me." Marilyn implored as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"No I insist I don't need practise. I need you; they hate me already." He spoke softly.

"Oh alright but only if you're sure Draco; promise me you'll attend the next one though!" She said sternly as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I promise Miss Gray." Draco whispered before kissing her softly and naively.

"You don't have to be so shy Draco. You can kiss me harder if you'd like." She purred into his open lips.

"Can I? I thought I'd have to ask." He said sheepishly as he backed away a little, "Why don't we get out of here, go somewhere more private?"

"Ok. Where did you have in mind?"

"How about we go to the lake? It's always quiet around there." Draco suggested.

"Perfect." She beamed.


	5. Flying Lessons

They sneaked out of the stands of the stadium making sure no fellow Slytherins had seen them but as they crept by the broomstick store Draco had a wicked idea. He left Marilyn for a few brief moments and returned back with two things; a beaming almost idiotic smile and his Nimbus 2001.

"What are you going to do with that?" She hissed quietly.

"I'm going to impress you with it of course and break a whole load of new rules. Com'on let's go to the lake." He returned as took her hand and hurried off. He had a plan. The whole point of taking her to Quidditch practise originally was to show off to increase his ties with the girl but now that he had kissed her (several beautiful and gorgeous times) it was now more of a case of showing her his strengths to make her like him even more. There was no doubt to their relationship, even to such a young one in its first hour, but neither had mentioned the 'boyfriend' word or the 'girlfriend' one either. He'd have to prove how worthy a partner he could be and at that present moment he thought the best way to do it was to fly.

They had arrived at the lake. It was deadly quiet and not a soul was to be seen apart from Marilyn who had already found a large rock to sit on. She sat with her heels placed together with her pencil skirt forcing her knees shut and with her head resting in a hand. She had taken her fur coat off and laid it on the rock to make it more comfy. She patted to the side of her and he obediently sat down, broomstick in hand, leaning against his leg.

"So Draco, now that you've got me all alone, what are you planning to do with me and a broomstick?"

Draco blushed at her innuendo and gripped his broom nervously. "Erm - I was going to take you flying."

Marilyn giggled at his innocence, "Oh and here's me thinking something else. Y'know Draco I've never flown on a broom. I've actually never left the ground."

"What?" He breathed, "Never flown?! Didn't they teach you at Beauxbatons?"

"The lessons were optional." She said shortly, "I was more interested in Magical Sketching."

"Oh...I see. It's just that it's weird - unheard of for a witch to have never flown. Was Magical Sketching all that much better?" Draco asked as her crept closer to her. In response she snuggled into him.

"It was actually. It taught me how to capture someone - to capture a likeness so perfectly that it liberates them into the world of flat dimensions as their own person. It doesn't have any spells mind you; the only wand we wielded was a Muggle HB. It's amazing what Muggles can do with such a stubby graphite wand."

"I see."

"Shall we go flying? I can't wait for you to teach me." Marilyn beamed.

"Ok." He chuckled jumping to his feet. He outstretched a hand which Marilyn soon took and brought her to the middle of the rocky beach.

"Now Marilyn, flying a broom is a lot like learning three subjects all at once in the same hour. Don't be ashamed if you get confused or scared. I was a bit when I started as a kid."

"Alright, so how do I get started?" She asked.

"Well, we start with the broom on the ground." He said as he placed his Nimbus on the ground to her right. He then stood back and opposite her, becoming a bit like Madame Hooch.

"Do I always have to start like this?" Marilyn asked looking puzzled.

"This is to create a bond between witch and broom. You won't always have to start like this. Now, place your right hand above it at waist height - yes, like that - and say in a stern voice, 'UP!'"

"Up?" She questioned.

The broom flew into her hand as if she had become Draco.

"I guess somebody likes me!" She giggled amazed at her instant success. The magical core of the broom had become so finely in tune with its rider after so many matches that it knew what or whom Draco liked the most and wanted to please its owner.

Draco was shocked too at her success and smiled broadly before saying, "Now you need to mount it."

Marilyn looked down at her skirt and then considered looking gangly and unladylike in front of her love attempting to split open her legs and clamp the broom in between them. She nodded in refusal and did something so graceful it made Draco's jaw hang down. She merely hopped onto it into a side saddle and nonchalantly held the handle whilst the broom hovered in the air.

"Wow...I haven't seen a witch do that in years... My grandmother was really good at it - are you sure you've never ridden?"

"Never ever!" Marilyn cried jovially as she felt nothing underneath her feet for once in her 15 years.

"Well you're a natural! Com'on, give it a whirl." He encouraged smiling.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Grip the handle firmly with two hands, yeah, and lean forwards a little..." He explained as he held onto the brush for her safety. She slowly but steadily flew forwards a meter before Marilyn shrieked; "No! No! I'm going to be sick!"

"No, keep going, you've nearly got it!" He encouraged smiling. He patted her thigh in reassurance.

"Ok Draco..." She whimpered before leaning a little further forward still. The Nimbus 2001 wanted to speed off but with its master gripping its brush so tightly it daren't; if it broke its master's precious cargo it's polished handle would be snapped like a twig in his rage. Instead the broom shot two meters and its trembling rider sat straight up and waved her hands around before jumping off. She dashed straight for Draco's arms and broke down into frightened tears.

Marilyn Gray had never been so terrified in her life.

"I don't like it-I don't like it-I don't like it! Sacre bleu et mon diou!"

"Aww, darling, please... you were so close." Draco cooed as he stroked her shoulders. He let her cry into his shirt collar and pressed his lips to her cheek in a nuzzling comforting way.

"That was - was - How can you stand it? Oh hell!"

"Marie...it's ok...I was the same. It really is fun though. When you get the hang of it you'll find it's the greatest freedom out there."

"But it's so high and so fast!" She protested looking at him directly.

He chortled before kissing her sweetly, "You're very cute for a snake, you know that don't you?"

"I am?"

"Mm-hmm." Draco hummed before putting his lips to good use. He wanted to convey with his mouth how beautiful she was to him and how impossible she could be and how much that would always amaze him. He pressed eagerly into her, a hand in her hair (too long had that chignon been perfect) and one at her waist feeling the sheer fabric atop her body. Naughtily and for the first time his hands traced up the fastener of her long bra through the tulle and as he stroked her shoulder blades she gasped. The sound was almost musical. His tongue had only ever so lightly brushed her lips but he got the most wonderful reply; she bridled against him, hands in his hair and her tongue brushing against his, licking his teeth. A true French kiss with a French woman; Draco could have died of bliss.

She squealed with pleasure as he bit down onto her bottom lip and she had to recoil for air. She groaned as she breathed and he held her arching back. Marilyn then crept back into him, leisurely kissing the underside of his jaw much to his delight and he found his hands holding on to the tops of her curvaceous hips. Marilyn's hands were also exploring; she felt the outline of a button like nipple under his waist coat and 'ooh'ed seductively.

"I think someone needs to stop before they outdo the other... don't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" She whispered into his ear as her hand cupped his neck and jawline.

"Oh Miss Gray, how distastefully diplomatic." He spoke as he kissed upon her open palms. She withdrew her hands and stood back, elbows resting on the hovering broom. She smiled and eyed the broom and then the starry sky.

Draco sighed again once more and took his Nimbus in hand.

"Hop on!" He chuckled as he mounted his broom in a straddle. She merely perched onto it in front of him like a phoenix.

"Right then, I'll hold your waist and you steer it; the extra weight should slow it down..." He said as he kicked the ground hard and slowly took off.

"Are you calling me heavy Draco?" Marilyn giggled as she rearranged herself into his contours. His arms wrapped reassuringly around her smallest girth.

"Not at all, now grip the handle - good and lean forwards - that's it!"

Marilyn had managed to shoot them up 10 feet in the air in 30 seconds and she beamed with pride.

"I did it!" She cried.

"Yes, now can we start moving? If we hover over the lake we'll fall into it sooner rather than later." cautioned her impromptu teacher.

"Ok Dracie - Do I lean further forwards?" She enquired.

"Yes, there you go!" Draco whooped as they finally started to pick up speed. Soon under Draco's guidance, Marilyn was lapping the lake with confidence and even managed to circle Gryffindor Tower three times. Draco then taught her how to land and they were safely on the ground near the Entrance Hall.

"That was amazing Draco! I've never - That - oh my god. You were fabulous! Thank you!" Marilyn gushed breathlessly. She flung her arms around him and kissed him several times.

"The pleasure's all mine, you were great to teach. Maybe next time you could do it on your own!" He chuckled as he let her go.

"I wouldn't go that far Dracie." She said demurely.

"Is that my new nickname now?" He asked coyly holding her hand.

"It might be... Oh dear! My coat! I left it by the lake!" Marilyn gasped feeling her shoulders. Suddenly the cold crept in.

"Shoot! I'll go grab it, stay right here!" He hissed as mounted his broom with a beginning run. As he zoomed off into the distance Marilyn leaned on the stone wall and sighed.

He really was amazing; this date couldn't have gone any better even if she tried. He was funny and gentle too and she had never seen that before from him. He always wore such a handsome scowl during school; was he like this on his own in his dorm? She hoped she could tease this out of him so it could be seen by everyone but that would be impossible. Draco could wander around being kind and pleasant to everyone like he was with Marilyn and Hogwarts would still paint him as the bad guy. 'I could plaster pictures of him playing with puppy dogs all over this place and they'd still think him evil.' she thought half miserable and half amused. She soon saw his silhouette against the moon and she smiled and waved. He landed with a soft thud and stood triumphantly before her.

"One fur coat for Madame..." He said with a flourish.

"Well aren't you a gentleman!" Marilyn giggled before being helped into it. He rubbed her shoulders through the fur to warm her up.

"I'm always one - it's just no other bloody person wants to admit it." He said amusedly. He wrapped his right arm around her waist after sending his broom back with a spell. They started to walk towards the dungeons.

"Well you're mine Draco; there's no other gent for me."

"Oh... so are you my Lady?" Draco purred into her ear. She blushed ever so gorgeously before replying; "I am if you want me to be."

"I do."

Marilyn bit her lip.

"Oooh... well, we better live up to our new titles then..." She cooed before kissing him.


	6. Guilty Purchases

Hermione was in the library when Marilyn found her on Friday and happily sat next to her much to the Gryffindor's delight.

"I haven't seen you in ages! I love your new hair colour – did you dye it?" Granger gushed.

"No, no – It's just like this. It changes." Marilyn replied smiling as she looked down at it and twizzled a lock.

"Oh, I've never seen hair do that before, is it enchanted?" Hermione asked whilst putting her book aside.

"Yeah, family curse, anyway, what are you up to?" She asked briskly changing the subject.

"I'm just doing some research for my homework – everyone seems to be piling it on not that I mind. How about you, how are you doing?" The curly haired girl returned.

"Oh you know, coping…" She said shrugging.

"But why does it change colour?" Hermione returned, thoughts stubbornly stuck, "Is it affected by weather? Does it change in different light?"

"Hermione drop it." Marilyn grumbled.

"No really I'm just curious. Does it change by mood?"

"Yes, now can we talk about something else?" She pleaded.

"Oh, a clue, so if it's by mood then something must have cheered you up because you were really blue when I met you. Have you bought anything nice lately? Got a good result on a test? Have you made a tricky spell work?" Hermione questioned fervently.

"Hermione, please!" Marilyn blushed becoming redder than a tomato, her hair becoming pinker, "It's nothing like that."

"You're blushing and that must mean it's something secret… Have you done something bad?" Granger burst.

"No! Well, not really." Marilyn admitted shyly.

"What is it? You can tell me." She said coming closer to her friend, "Whisper it."

Hermione lifted up the bouncy curls that sat atop her ear closest to the blonde, "Come on, I'm all ears."

"I'm – Dr… Oh god…" She bashfully started to whisper. Her hands clenched and unclenched nervously and then she just blurted it out in a timid voice; "I'm-Draco-Malfoy's-girlfriend!"

If Hermione had squealed any louder Madame Pince would have caught them and chucked them out; "You're his – Oh my- how? Details woman! He's like ice; how the hell did you manage that?" she quietly shrieked.

"He's not bad really, he's really gentle and kind and I just – kissed him." Marilyn replied dreamily.

"Was it by accident, on the cheek? Or did you plan it and crook your finger? Is he the one you were crying over earlier?" Hermione questioned.

"Well I didn't plan anything, he took me out to Quidditch practise you know to chill and I think I took it the wrong way because I may have dressed up a bit." Marie said blushing again.

"How much is a bit? Were you in uniform?"

"No, not necessarily – I may have worn a pencil skirt and stockings… and a see through blouse." She said coyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "You've got it bad, what did he wear?"

"He looked like – well, he looked like a Veela to me. He wore tailored robes, a gorgeous waistcoat and his best shoes; he was polished." Marilyn said with sigh; _'He was bloody beautiful last Friday.'_

"And both of you were going to Quidditch dressed like that? It sounds to me like you never touched the pitch." Hermione said snidely.

"Well that was the plan, but he took me flying instead after he told me he loved me. He is a very good kisser."

Then it was Hermione's turn to blush, "I don't wish to know thanks. I can't really imagine him being nice that's all. You are sure you're going out with a Malfoy right? He can be very nasty."

"He's not nasty at all actually; he's very well tempered and apologetic. He told me the other day what he used to be like, with the bullying and the manipulation and I'm not frightened by it. He has some way to go but he's better now… He says sorry by the way for what he's done to you in the past. He would tell you to your face but he's scared of what you'll do to him." Marilyn said plainly with a smile that was sincere.

"He could always come and talk to us, just as long as he doesn't insult any of us." Hermione pouted, "It not like we've ever been rude to his face. Tell you what, ask him to join us for lunch today and we'll try and make up. Besides, it'll be interesting to see if he has changed."

* * *

At lunch time Draco felt a bit lost; the seat beside him was empty and Crab and Goyle were useless when he asked where his friend went. He asked Blaise and he just shrugged with "Sorry mate can't help you."

Sighing he started to tuck into his meal of tomatoes and sardines on toast when he heard Weasel-Bee laugh loudly across the room. His head snapped up to look at the lanky ginger and felt a flush of anger when he saw a girl with blond blue and purple hair sat next to him. He went paler than deemed natural for his skin and dropped his toast.

 _'What the hell is she doing over there?!'_

Marilyn then said a joke and it made Harry Potter laugh, ' _Are they laughing about me? This is most irregular!'_ Draco spat inwardly. He stood up swiftly and in a few angry paces he was stood behind his girlfriend, openly glaring at the back of her head. Harry looked up and dropped his fork.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" The Chosen One stammered ineloquently. Even for Malfoy this behaviour was strange.

"Is my partner in crime behind me perchance?" Marilyn asked pleasantly to an open mouthed Golden Trio. All of them just nodded before she turned around and looked up at him sweetly.

"Is there a problem dear?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Why are you over here?" He snarled aggressively with his arms crossed.

"Oh, just catching up with new friends, come, sit with us." Marilyn chimed defiantly.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed.

"Yes, now sit." She chirruped before patting the seat in between Ron and herself.

"Marilyn I refuse to sit with these people, come on, we're going back to our own table!" He ordered stamping his foot.

"Well then, say good bye to me and leave." She said turning her back on him and returning to her meal and her conversation despite all of the Gryffindor's faces being ghostly and open mouthed.

"Yes…how interesting…" Harry breathed as he caught the glare on Draco's face. Draco paced inside his mind; _'This isn't fair, this isn't right! I refuse to be press ganged into something I don't want to do!'_ He then looked to the Slytherin table and its emptiness.

"Oh alright! Budge up Weasley!" He gruffly said before plonking himself beside Marilyn and Ron.

"How nice of you to join us for lunch Draco; I was missing you greatly today." Marie said oblivious to his foul mood.

"Why may I ask are you sat here? You've got enough friends at our own table." He expressed sourly.

"Not really, they're your cronies, not mine. Besides, I thought you'd always wanted to meet Harry personally." She said looking him in the eye. He glared back at her wondering why on earth she was doing this to him. He didn't hate any of these people, not anymore but he knew how cruel they would be to him even if he just said hi. _Why aren't they running away?_

"So Draco, Mari- ahem – Marilyn tells us you're thinking of taking her to the ball, any plans?" Hermione asked shakily yet politely whilst trying to break the ice that had descended onto the table. He grabbed a plate and then helped himself to a tuna sandwich and poured himself a goblet of water.

"Well yes if she agrees." He said curtly. He cleared his throat and nervously asked; "Do, do you have any plans, Hermione?"

"No one's asked me yet." She said dejectedly.

"That's a shame." Marilyn sighed, "Maybe Ron could take you."

Ron laughed nervously and Draco eyed him suspiciously, "I thought you and Granger were already a thing Weasley, I'm surprised Potter hasn't taken a move." Draco said snidely.

"No! Don't be daft Malfoy!" Ron said turning pink, "You'd never do that, would you Harry?"

"Nah, we're just all friends." Harry replied nervously whilst looking Draco straight in the eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and even his scar hurt faintly; he didn't like how stuck up he was and it was putting him off his lunch.

"I see. Well this is awkward beyond reason." Malfoy puffed before eating a little and then saying, "I guess you all want me gone anyway. I might as well leave-"

"No, no, please Draco, talk to us. Pretend we're first years again and we don't know anything about each other." Hermione suggested before he could move to leave, "I'll start first. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"I'm Marilyn Gray and this is my friend Draco." Marilyn said gesturing to the boy beside her. Draco moaned in an undignified way, folding his arms and said; "I'm a pureblood supremacist and I'm a wanker. There."

"Dracie!" Marie hissed at him, "Please be nice! They're giving you a second chance so behave. Tell them what you told me the other night."

"But they're still going to hate me so what's the point?" He moaned turning so his entire gaze was on her.

"The point is Draco Lucius Malfoy, is that you're not that person anymore and you deserve to show it so try again." She said sternly.

"Fine! You win!" He said as he turned to the rest of the group, "I'm Draco Malfoy and I USED to be a pureblood supremacist wanker but now I just want to move on and make friends with you lot. I despise my father, Voldemort can go suck on a million basilisk fangs for all I care and you Harry Potter make sure you kill the bastard."

Ron clapped slowly as Harry's eyes widened with shock, "You mean you're on our side?" Harry asked dumbfounded. His scar zinged with something that felt akin to pleasure.

"Yes and I have been for a while now. And I'm sorry Hermione for what I've done to you, Ron too. You're not lesser than me; you're more than I'll ever be. You all have a family which cares for you and I don't. I've been nannied and ferried about since I was a baby and brought up believing that being a tyrant was ok and the norm. Marilyn's right, they are just cronies; I have no friends apart from this one here." He said rubbing her hand, "So I'm sorry Potter; please forgive me."

"Alright, apology accepted Draco; just don't be so arrogant." Harry said finally smiling at him. Draco laughed, "I'll try not to be from now on. So what have you three been up to? You're bound to be up to some sort of trouble."

The three gave each other shifty looks; "Nothing much really." Ron said finally.

"You do know I could help you with whatever it is you're actually doing. I could give you…information…about you know who."

"Thank you but you're still too close. It would put you and Marilyn into more danger than further the war against him." Hermione said gravely, "You'd best distance yourself from your family Draco, before your father asks you to do things which will lead to Azkaban."

"But why can't we fight alongside you?" He asked seething.

"No, Hermione's right Draco, if you become one of us it'll be disastrous for you. Keep your head down and we'll meet you when we need you." Harry warned him.

"If you want to help we'll have to do it covertly. We may even have to use you as a spy." Marilyn persuaded him softly.

Draco sighed grumpily; "So I have to pretend to be the old me in public still?"

"In the meantime, yes." Hermione said.

"We'll tell you what's going on through Marilyn, that way it doesn't look as suspicious as you hanging around us." Ron suggested with a grin to the two Slytherins.

"I guess it's a start." Draco said returning the smile.

"That's the spirit Dracie!" Marie chimed before planting a pert kiss on his cheek and when arrangements of his alliance were set out they departed the hall and carried on to the next lesson.

* * *

The consequences for abandonment were high; after practise Malfoy had been spoken to by several team mates and got an awful earful from Montague the same Friday as making friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He spent the majority of the following Saturday polishing the Slytherin's broomsticks as punishment much to his chagrin. "This is servants work!" He moaned whilst on the fifth broom but Marilyn just tutted and gave him a supportive hug when he returned to the empty Common Room that evening. "It's your own fault Draco; you should have helped your team practise." She scolded whilst sat next to him at dinner the next night when he started complaining about the aches in his arms. "Well if you hadn't looked so cute and pitiful with those come hither eyes I wouldn't have abandoned them." He pouted. She just rolled her eyes and patted his knee.

Marilyn now regularly sat next to Draco at every meal not unnoticed by Pansy who had found herself ousted out of her usual spot. She didn't like Marilyn; she was too odd for her Draco. They laughed too often and wandered about together after class's disappearing for hours at a time. What she didn't know was how attached Draco had become to his little Gray.

He would wait for her in the Common Room every morning to go walk to breakfast and would accompany her to all the lessons they had. They never held hands in decree abiding public though; that was kept for after dark when the Common Room was empty and the two secret lovers could be alone. They stayed up for hours on end conversing about themselves to one another and with every new detail given to him he was able to fall more deeply in love with her. They lay sprawled on the sofa closest to the fire, Draco propped lazily up by large green cushions and with Marilyn lying with her head upon his chest. As she wrapped an arm around his waist she told him about her life in Devon; a happy one spent on the seaside in a lovely little cottage far away from Muggle civilisation where she could play and learn. She told him of her parents' separation and that caused his heart to ache; he couldn't imagine living in a broken home.

"It's ok though because they're still in love with one another – it's just that my mother can't be with him any longer." Marilyn explained sadly, "She still visits and stays with him but she can't for long periods of time."

"What happened to her?" He implored, stroking a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"It's too tricky to explain – she had to leave England – I was too young to understand."

Draco cupped her cheek and said; "Oh Marie, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. We are happy, just not in a way people expect us to be…and what about your family?"

"Oh, the Malfoy family has been the same as it's always been – pureblood, boring and dull…Hopefully you'll be able to liven it up a bit. We live in a house in Wiltshire – My mother and father doesn't do anything apart from bribe politicians and I sit in my room trying to avoid them. You should meet them one day to piss them off." He said running a hand through her hair playfully. Her hair had gotten pinker like a rising spring dawn each day and Draco loved it. _'I caused that…'_ He admired at least once a day.

"Would you like me to do that Draco?" Marilyn giggled.

"I would love you to do that. Father would blow up a toad and Mother – well, I've no clue what she would do if I brought you home." He grinned wickedly.

"I would like to think that your Mum would like me; she sounds like a wonderful woman the way you describe her."

"She is. She's very doting and far more interesting to talk to. Yes, I think she would like you." He nodded.

"Good." She yawned.

"Is my little Gray sleepy?" He yawned in return.

"I think she is…time for bed I think Mr. Malfoy."

"Alright Miss Gray." He smiled sleepily as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then her brow and then her palms.

"Good night Draco, sweet dreams!" She sang when they both got to their dorm entrances.

"You too my sweet, have a good night!"

* * *

Their second Saturday together was spent in Hogsmeade in which Draco showed her all the magical shops and his favourite places to eat. They were dressed just as nicely as when they first went out on a date but the lack of school ties and sheer fabrics made it more appropriate for the village. Marilyn wore her hair down and also a body hugging floor length dark grey turtleneck dress under gossamer black witch's robes. The billowing long sleeves contrasted with her waist which was nipped in with a blood red belt. Draco wore his beloved tailored over robe, black wool waistcoat and a light lilac shirt. He left his collar tie-less but compensated by adding more rings to his fingers.

In Hogsmeade they ended up doing a lot of shopping with Draco restocking his personal potions supplies and with Marilyn buying more parchment and ink. She also bought Draco a new quill in secret to give to him on Halloween. It was a lovely long orange gold and black pheasant one with a fine gold nib. She had the shop keeper gift wrap it quickly and put it in a previously visited shop's bag to avoid suspicion when Draco came to find her. He had been Halloween shopping too.

On their way to the Three Broomsticks they passed by a shop selling 'Bewitched Lingerie - Fine French Magic Intimates' on a quiet street and Draco wouldn't stop blushing as he looked at it. In the shop window was a gorgeous set made of gold lace with a spell that made it twinkle like fairy dust.

"It's so gorgeous..." Marilyn dreamily sighed, "Oh if only..."

"Do - do you wear stuff like that?" He asked shakily looking at her body. He couldn't tell through all of the fabric she wore around her.

"Maybe" She said promptly whilst fluttering her eyelashes, "You'll have to wait and see."

"What if I got you some?" Draco asked blushing.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh Draco you don't have to! Please don't - you wouldn't be able to afford it. What if your parents found out?"

"They never really ask. When's your birthday?" he asked jovially.

"Dracie, we might not be together then..." She said sadly.

"No really, when is it?" He stepped forward close to her and held her hand, gently squeezing it.

"The 11th of February." She said with a small sigh whilst looking into his eyes. She did need some new undies but she was more than happy to transfigure an old dress.

"Oh, well today's the 26th of October, so I could possibly get you something for Christmas..."

"We've only been together for a week, you don't have to commit financially to me yet-" She moaned.

"But I love you, Marilyn, so what's so wrong about thinking ahead?" He proposed, "Besides, you might want to get something nice for that ball coming up. You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"Whatever made you think I wasn't coming with you? I'm accompanying you if you like it or not!" Marilyn chuckled.

"Good! Now I don't have to ask you out."

"You did that a week ago."

Draco just rolled his eyes, "Com'on, let's get you fitted."

And with that they linked arms and he guided her into the shop.

The inside of the shop was very luxurious with chaise lounges and little glass tables stacked high with catalogues filled with pictures of moving models giggling at the camera. One of the lingerie models in one photograph turned to Draco and winked. He blushed and turned to Marilyn; "What do we do?"

"I dunno..." She replied in a whisper.

The shop, despite being beautifully decorated with clothed dress stands and ornate draped displays, was completely empty of any staff. There was however, a little counter at the back of the shop in front of a velvet curtained doorway. There was a bell on the counter and Marilyn bravely rang it. Scuffling was then heard from the back and after a short while a tall long witch in a lace edged purple robe appeared. She had long black straight hair and the face of a Muggle fashion designer. Her fingernails were exceptionally long and claw like and Marilyn new she was corseted just by the way she held her posture.

"Hello - Welcome to Bewitched Lingerie, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Well I'm looking for something to wear to a ball-" Marilyn began.

"Is it for Hogwarts?"

Marilyn nodded.

"Oh - we don't get many of you here, too scared I should think. So a ball - what kind of dress are you thinking of wearing?" She asked coming around to the front of the counter to get a better look. She waved a hand and a measuring tape appeared in between her fingers.

"A fishtail I think." She said eyeing the tape. The witch shook her hand and the tape flew out and around Marilyn's waist.

"Ooh how lovely. You'll need a sculpting piece or perhaps a corselet with cups. Is this lovely gentleman your consort for the event?" The witch asked turning to Draco.

"I am yes -Every day actually." Malfoy beamed.

"Oh, how long have you been together?" She asked smiling.

"A week..." Marilyn said shyly.

"It'll last - Juliet had less - now, dear-"

"Draco Malfoy." He supplied.

"Ah, Draco, I'm sure I fitted your mother for her wedding dress...No, never mind, could you take a seat whilst I determine your girlfriend's size?"

"Sure." He said as he turned to look for a sofa. He promptly sat down and put their shopping bags on the floor.

As the witch whisked Marilyn away she supplied them both with her name, "I'm Madame Toinet, and you?"

"Marilyn Gray." She replied as she entered the dressing room to the side.

"What a lovely name...is this dress going to be any particular colour?" Madame Toinet asked drawing the curtains.

"He can still hear us - I want it to be a surprise!" Marilyn whispered back. After that Draco couldn't hear much because of the Silent Whisper spell Toinet placed on the dressing room. He sighed and started flicking through one of the least provocative catalogues; one for men's underwear. It didn't help Draco's embarrassment though when the male models would arch their backs and flex their glutes as they paraded off their 'moth made silk boxers' or 'Embiggen Charm Boy shorts'. In the end he closed the catalogue (much to the model's displeasure of not being able to see such a handsome school boy anymore) and sat back into the sofa, deciding to catch a few winks.

Getting to sleep was rather easy since his feet were tired and the sofa was comfy but coming up with a story to entertain him in his slumber was harder. He kept dreaming of darkness and emptiness and trying to find ways to fill the void. He imagined himself deep underwater, not drowning but dead. Floating on a non-existent current but with his eyes wide awake and his mouth clamped shut. He couldn't move either but there were bubbles weaving into his hair and gliding around his cold body.

And then, he swore he heard someone singing.

It was in his head at least.

It was his song, his melody. He hadn't heard it in days...Someone had stopped the real song ages ago but it still kept ringing louder and louder inside his head. He missed the real notes. He missed how solid and comforting they felt. He missed the language that it was sung in. Every piece of sleep he caught was tainted by this fake half remembered tune very similar to a broken record and it was driving him crazy. He just needed to hear it, one last time - this wish was so strong that he tried to swim towards it - kicking into the murky waters but not going anywhere.

The song was now tormenting him; why couldn't this beautiful voice be closer? Why wasn't it being whispered into his ears? Why wasn't it being poured into his soul? He needed to ask for it – plead – beg - anything-

"Draco!"

He snapped out of it at once and sat up right fully awake. "Huh? What? Where?"

"Draco, darling, what's up?" Marilyn cooed. Her voice was as smooth and sweet as treacle. _More, more, more!_

"Nothing- bad dream-" He gushed standing up.

"Oh, poor thing… we were just saying that we're done, we just need to pay and go home." She explained placing a hand on his arm. 'Go home' sounded like an excellent idea.

"Wonderful! Do I get to see it?" Draco smiled as he approached the counter. A large white paper bag stuffed with lilac tissue paper stood tall and proud on the countertop.

"Not yet, Mister; you're going to like it though." Marilyn purred. _Honey, dripping honey_ \- that's all he could hear from her mouth into his ears. He wished she would just stand there in her new lingerie right there and then and just talk to him. There was something about her tone, her voice - why had he never noticed this before?

"Well that's 25 Galleons please Mr Malfoy."

"Sorry." Marilyn apologized looking sheepish as she bit her lip. A hot flush ran through him.

"Don't be - I'm sure it's worth the money." He smiled.

"But let me pay a bit for it. I don't want you bankrupt." She said with her hand on her purse.

Draco gave her a look of bewilderment, "Marilyn Gray, if it's one thing I haven't got it's an empty bank account. It's my duty to furnish you with nice things so consider this part of what we are as a couple."

"But Draco-"

"Marie, let me. I want to do this for you - then you can do whatever you want to do for me after. Your payment, dear Madame." He announced as he brought out his money pouch from his jacket pocket. He then quickly with Toinet's help counted out 25 Galleons much to Marilyn's displeasure and was given a hand written receipt. He then swiftly bowed and picked up the rest of their shopping from the floor whilst Marilyn took the lux paper bag. They walked out into the autumn cold and he couldn't help but notice the scowl on her face.

"Marilyn what's wrong?" He asked her gently with a hand on her shoulder.

"You! You make me feel so guilty!" She cried as she turned to look at him. Her hair flashed into darkest brown and muddy red.

"Guilty? Why whatever for my love?"

"Don't say such sweet things to me! I can't ever return them!" Marilyn sobbed.

"Return them? Marilyn, this isn't a game of who can do the most - I got you a gift because I wanted to." He whispered reaching out a hand to her.

"But that's so much money! Do you have any idea how rotten I feel now?" She said through tear soaked cheeks.

"No - I thought girls liked expensive things-"

"Yes to look at! Not to own... The thing is Draco I've never had someone take care of me financially. All of my clothes are old ones I've transfigured - I've never really owned anything brand new. I've always made, transformed - I didn't expect you to be so free and easy with money." Marilyn replied breathlessly as she took a small step back.

"Well I'm sorry Marilyn but that's how I was brought up. If you have a wife you keep her well - I figured that covered girlfriends as well. I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you don't want me to pay for your things." He explained closing the gap between them.

"It's because I'll never be able to give you anything of the same value in return!" She gushed collapsing into his arms, "I have nothing to give you..."

That statement rocked him to the core. His arms wrapped tight and warm around her.

"Marilyn Ambroiux Gray - you are everything I possibly need. All you need to give me is yourself and your word that you'll never leave me."

"Draco I-"

"No buts - I just need you... Please understand that. Just your voice, your soul, your being - All I could ever want is right here in front of me." He said standing back but with hands cupping her face to look at him.

"Is it really?"

"Yes. Good god yes." He said shaking as he hugged her, "I just want you and I don't care if you change or grow into a different person because I'll still be there willing to love you. Gifts are just what I like to do for people I hold dear… please understand that."

"Ok Draco, but it's just that you panicked me, I haven't come from the wealthiest of families and money – well – it frightens me." Marilyn explained wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It frightens you? Why would that be?" Draco asked holding her hand and shaking it jovially like a parent would do with an unhappy child.

"It's because I never really have any of my own so I can never dream of owning anything particularly wonderful or grand…I just have to settle with what I can afford which is usually the cheapest I can find or something handmade. So when I see you dropping 25 galleons on a piece of lace and mesh it startles me and it makes me think I have to get you something of equal value. And since I don't have that kind of money you'd never get anything…"

"But I don't want anything like that from you because I'd never be able to live with myself knowing that was all you had. Please Marilyn; I don't want you to feel like that." He said with concern.

Marilyn smiled weakly as she thought and said; "Tell you what Draco, how about we set a limit for now until we're comfortable to change it? I propose that we only give each other gifts on holidays and birthdays that can't be bought. Does that sound ok?"

"It can't be bought?" He asked.

"Yes – something personal and small. Something like a spell or a potion that you can make." She supplied brightly.

"But what if you need something-"

"Draco, I'll find a way to get it. I don't want you to be my debtor right now – just my lover. We can talk about material things when we're more…comfortable together." She said linking arms.

"That sounds…agreeable. But I thought we were comfortable together." He stated after kissing her forehead. They started to walk now and head into the busier main street of Hogsmeade.

"We are, just not completely Draco." She said as she dropped his arm. She wasn't ready for the Wizarding world to know and Draco wasn't either, "See - when we can hold hands in public, that's when I'll know."

"Of course Marilyn." He nodded curtly, "Shall we go home?"

"Sure, unless you want to take me for my first butter beer." She giggled.

"How have you not had a butter beer? Com'on, let's amend that!"


	7. A Well Deserved Butterbeer

The Three Broomsticks was filled with magical punters when they arrived and they only just found a seat. Luckily it was at the back where it was darker and quieter. Draco stood whilst saying: "I'll get them in-"

"No, I will. You've done enough for me today…" She said before lightly kissing his cheek. She left her shopping and wandered over to the bar. Draco sat down and organized their many bags under the table including the silvery white and lilac one which seemed to beg to be opened. He pondered for a moment, wondering if he should look at the thing he paid 25 galleons for and then thought better of it. If she wanted to surprise him he would have to let her. _'It would be ok to ask questions about it surely though…'_ He thought to himself.

Marilyn presently came back to their table laden with a hot butterbeer in each hand and a small bowl of peanuts hovering around her shoulders.

"I couldn't resist!" She replied when he asked about the snack. He smiled warmly and pulled her chair out to sit down after she placed the beer and peanuts on the table.

"Thanks Dracie, so…what is this stuff?" She asked him looking through the liquid.

"It's butter, sugar and water I believe – you'll like it." He grinned before starting on his own.

"Why is it warm? Is it meant to be hot?" She questioned.

"Of course! It's the only way to drink it in my opinion. Father likes it cold – well – he likes everything cold." He said flatly.

Marilyn chuckled as she put the tankard to her lips. The foam smooshed in her mouth and then the warm ambrosia like liquid filled her up. The sugary sweet taste of butterscotch and toffee and home baking filled her senses and much to Draco's delight all of her hair turned to the colour of warm gold. He gasped as it transformed.

"I am never going to get bored of you am I?" He asked with his head in his hand.

"I hope not…oh! Completely blonde…I look normal." She said a little forlornly.

"What colour would you like it to be?" Draco asked her touching her hand. From the instant of his fingers touching her skin her tips started to turn sky blue and ultramarine. The blond started to fade out into silver. Strands of pink and lilac settled into existence amongst the purples and garnets.

"That's the one I want; the colours of Draco." She announced proudly. He raised his eyebrows as he smiled; "So tell me, my little Gray, what did I get you?"

"Ooh…I can't tell you... you will like it though I think. It looks wonderful on! It's nude and mesh and lacey - I've said to much!" She gasped realizing what he was doing, "Nice try mister!"

"What? I'm only curious…" He purred. She rolled her eyes and took another sip. Her roots turned gold.

"So, Draco, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Go back to the Common room and snog?" He asked semi-serious. That earned him a tutting.

"There's more to us than that you know; we could do homework." She supplied.

"You can be so boring sometimes." He said like a true drama queen.

"I mean homework WITH snogging if you so wish although I would like to draw you sometime soon." Marilyn said taking a few peanuts.

"Fine then, I'll sit nude and you draw."

"Draco!" She scolded nearly choking on her food.

"What?" He implored with puppy like innocence.

"I meant with clothes! Lord above is there something on your mind?" She asked eyes wide open. _'Not that I wouldn't mind…'_ she thought afterwards.

"Yes, you; I can't get you off of it. You're just so…so intoxicating. You haven't given me a love potion have you?" He asked suddenly realizing that could be a possibility as to why this girl was so suddenly his.

"No! Draco! No! I would never do such a cruel thing. Besides it wouldn't work on you." Marilyn defended.

"It wouldn't?"

"No, because you love me of your own volition and you of all people would detect one anyway." She rationalized.

"You're right…I would have as well. So, this is real?" Draco asked amazed.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked finishing her butterbeer.

"Because… I've never really been in love. I keep wondering if this is how I'm meant to feel; so happy and so… weird."

"Weird? In what way would that be Draco?" Marilyn asked.

"Just simultaneously euphoric and scared; you've done something to me that I can't explain. I always want to impress you and hold you and I keep thinking of you in so many different ways… I don't think some are right though…"

"Which ones are wrong?" She asked taking hold of his hand.

"The more – well – secret ones; the ones I'm not meant to have at my age." He explained shyly.

"Like what Draco? You can tell me."

He blushed as the word came out; "Sex and … no. I can't."

"Draco its fine! I don't mind, honestly… it's ok to think of me that way because I think the same of you."

"You do?" He blushed even harder, "With this face?"

She laughed, "Of course with that face and that body you nit wit. You've no idea how sexy you really are, do you?"

"Well…no one has noticed it…apart from you. I knew I was handsome but not… sexy…. It's just not the Malfoy way."

"Modest git" Marilyn giggled.

"Why thank you and with that I think its best we went back to Hogwarts before it gets dark." Draco advised.

* * *

They got back to the castle in time for dinner and after their bellies were full and with the shopping already floating towards their dorms they leisurely walked back to the dungeons, holding hands when the rest of the Slytherins had skulked off. Crab and Goyle gave Malfoy dirty looks before disappearing ahead and he just sneered at them.

"Am I disrupting your social life Draco?"

"Not at all, they're just arses. They just can't handle not being lead." He drawled, "Now shall we get to that homework?

"If you insist-"

She moaned as he kissed her in a pleasant yet rough sort of way, cutting her short of her words. He licked her teeth and bit her bottom lip; _'Where did this Draco come from?'_ She thought naughtily.

His hands wrapped around her waist whilst she dutifully ruffled his hair. As she gasped for air she admired her handiwork.

"You look better bedraggled and windswept." She remarked.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad either." He grinned coyly. His right hand had managed to slide up the slit of her dress and his fingers were now brushing the underside of her thigh.

"Draco…We're not ready for that! Hand out please!" She protested. He blinked surprised and let her go, gushing apologies.

"I'm sorry Marilyn – I couldn't – Gah! Sorry…" He said reddening whilst pulling his sleeves down. He stepped away from her and plunged his hands into his pockets.

"Draco it's ok but not now. We can wait for that. Please promise me you'll wait until we're ready." She implored dropping her skirt down. After she finished she stepped forward to him, arms outstretched, showing he was forgiven.

"I will…I'm just too far ahead… after what you said in the pub I thought-"

"Draco that's way down the line… I don't want to ruin this by rushing. We're not old enough anyway." She cooed taking hold of his arm. She started to lead him in the direction of the Common Room.

"Alright," He said nodding, "I can wait. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I didn't realize I was."

"It's ok Draco, I forgive you…" She sighed before giving him a chaste but loving kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Why don't we go sit by the fire and chill?

"What a perfect suggestion." He half beamed.

When they got to the Common room all the good seats by the fire had been taken so instead they decided to sit in a little alcove window, with Malfoy sat in an ornately carved green and black oak armchair and with his lady sat neatly upon the wide windowsill. She conjured cushions underneath her and sent forth for her art materials.

"What are you going to draw?" Draco asked her curiously as a large sketchbook and a set of graphite pencils hovered over to her.

"I'm going to draw you Dracie – if you don't mind of course."

"It would be a pleasure. Do I have to do anything in particular?" He asked.

"No, just sit and look regal like you usually do… If you could have your head resting on your right hand…yes, elbow on the chair arm…Perfect – Don't move much!" She ordered whilst sharpening a 4H.

"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked like a ventriloquist.

"Of course you can, just don't move your body just yet; I need to pencil it in."

"Ah, I see."

Marilyn set to work rather easily with such a handsome creature before her; she drew in a very faint circle for his head, followed by the centre line of his face, two slashing parallel lines to guide her for his bewitching eyes and blackened eyebrows. Whilst talking about dragons – telling her that the giant had kept one illegally in his wooden hut – Marilyn was able to put in his jawline and the outline of his ears. Slowly but with trepidation she managed to put in the correct slope of his shoulders and the right proportions for his head supporting hand as well as his gorgeous neck. She did love to draw necks and his was no exception; his Adam's apple was a delight to shade and to stroke with her fingers. The hollow of his throat was dark and crosshatched and kissed at one point.

Deciding to drop body drawing for a bit she decided to attend to his eyes.

"Oh Draco, could you look at me as if I'm Potter after sniggering at you?" She enquired casually.

"Why ever would you want to see that?" He chuckled, "It would give children nightmares."

"Aw, I think you look sexy when you scowl. It's part of your charm." She flirted.

"My charm? My dearest Grayling, I don't have charm, I have charisma-"

"And you have a big ego to go with it by the sounds of it." She smirked sketching in his general eye shape.

"And an even bigger-"

"Draco…" She warned, "There are 1st years in the room."

"Wand - I was going to say wand."

"I see. Now, if you won't scowl just look smug or –"

"Suave?"

"Yes." Marilyn blushed lightly.

He obliged happily, putting a face of royalty on; one eyebrow slightly up in enquiry, his mouth in a quirk of a smirk, his eyes alight with devilish plans. Marilyn shivered at its beauty; _'I'll never capture this!'_ She moaned inwardly. However she tried her best, smoothing through his eyelids, brushing in brow hairs, tapping and swishing in his dainty eyelashes. His irises were a joy to portray; such light shading in an 8H just to match his silver pools. Then to a 6B to delineate such deep dark pupils; she soon used a putty rubber to add in the little speck of light on his eyeballs provided by the moonlight. She bit her lip; she had captured it. Already her pencil work was starting to acquire magic and move and emote; he would look fabulous finished.

"Nose next!" Marilyn chirped.

The nose was put in with the same accuracy as his peepers and soon without much trouble she was drawing his lips. She lingered on drawing these; very much how she liked to linger when kissing them. She bit her lip in concentration and that caused Draco to speak.

"Having trouble?" He asked innocently.

"Shh!" She hissed, "Keep your mouth still…"

He nodded frightened but returned to his original composure in good time. She started once again, placing in the smile and dimples.

"Can I speak now?" He asked in a whisper with his face still.

"Yes, I'm about finished with the line work…"

"Good, it's just that I'd like to ask you something." He said suddenly turning serious.

"Wh-What is it Draco?" She asked whilst a pang of fear rippled through her. He looked as though he was pondering on how best to eat her and she didn't like it.

"Do you sing?" Draco asked brightly still with his serious face, "It's just that earlier in that lingerie shop I fell asleep and I heard someone singing in my dream – well I've been hearing singing in all my dreams for a while now, but when you woke me up I – I – It's hard to explain but your voice sounded – I don't know – It sounded like honey. You sounded so… sexy…" He gushed.

Marilyn took a breath and closed her sketchbook and put it down. _'Well I wasn't entirely expecting that…'_ she thought.

"Well Draco, I do – I do sing. But when I say that I want you to understand that it's not a hobby or a talent and it's not something I can do with a lot of people watching me. I can sing, very marvellously, but I can never perform – but you – you're the exception."

"Why? Have you been cursed with it?" He asked sitting forwards in his seat.

"Not cursed my love, just – blessed. The truth is Draco I've been singing to you, in secret, in your company or on my own. Unfortunately my darling you and I are the only ones who can hear it." She bravely spoke. She looked at him with terror as if she had told him some great earth shattering revelation which would doom them before they'd even passed two weeks. She was half expecting him to jump out of his seat, run out of the common room and shack up for the night with the Hufflepuffs. What he did instead warmed her heart through and through. He sat next to her, shuffled her into his lap and embraced her lovingly.

"Sing to me." The Prince of Slytherin requested before pecking a kiss to her throat.

"A-Are you sure?" She stammered placing a hand on his heart.

"I've missed it. I've missed listening to it, truly I have! So you're the one who's been singing to me every night?"

Marilyn nodded sheepishly. She looked away from his gaze. He soothed her with a hand to her cheek, encouraging her to look at him.

"Please Marie, just once more. All I've got left is an overplayed chorus of yours and it's driving me insane. Please, for me. I want you to sing to me every night."

"You want it?" She breathed whilst smiling.

"Yes, night and day, whenever you want to, whenever you feel like it!" He grinned.

"Really? It's just that I have to be careful with it. It's very powerful magic Draco." She warned.

"I'm quite a good Wizard, I'm sure I could handle it." Draco modestly said whilst smoothing his robes and then he gave a kiss to her cheek. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ok…" She said softly before clearing her throat.

The song she sang was nothing he had ever heard in his waking life; it was soft yet harsh, swirling but calming, at a rhythm that was both slow but up tempo. She didn't sing in English however, he couldn't make out any of the words but it sounded romantic. She was hazy and dreamy sounding and he felt as though he was floating rather than drowning like in his dreams. This was just gorgeous. He could almost pick up on the theme, something about silver and marble. He closed his eyes for a bit, languishing in the golden melody. At once he saw a picture of himself surrounded in golden light standing on an empty endless beach. She was next to him, holding hands, hair the colour of the Venetian glass blowing in the gentle breeze. As she finished she naturally gave him a tender kiss which woke him up in good time.

"That was beautiful Marilyn; it was gorgeous." Draco purred pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed happily and slouched further into his embrace. She felt so relieved; "I'm glad you like it. I was so scared thinking you thought me a creep."

"Why a creep? Oh my darling, I'd never think that. I like hearing you so never be quiet for my sake, but why can I hear you in my dreams?" He asked holding her waist.

Marilyn blushed with shame, "I- I've – I've sung to you… whilst you've been asleep. Please don't think me weird- I never meant to-"

"Shhh…." He said comfortingly as tears started to form, "Please go on."

"It's part of me Draco, to sing, if I don't – it stops me from falling into – from becoming…. I had to Draco, I had to! I can't tell you why, not now, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. You – I sing when I can't sleep and I always sing about you. I didn't mean for you to hear me and I'm so sorry that I've plagued your dreams."

"Please Marie stop apologizing! You've done no harm and I don't see the danger. So what if you serenade to me? Being able to hear it is just enjoyable consequence." Draco soothed, "Do what makes you happy and whole. If this blessing entails me to listen, then so be it with glad tidings. I would prefer it however for you to sing to me whilst I'm awake though; you don't sit by bedside and do it, do you?

"No, no. I do it in my bed." Marilyn giggled pushing back the tears.

"Ok." He smiled before kissing her cheek, "I love you Marilyn, warts and all."

"I love you too Dracie."


	8. Halloween's Horror

The following Thursday was All Hallows Eve and Marilyn couldn't have been more excited even though Draco had no idea why. It was as if the witch had never heard of the legendary holiday the way she kept on asking questions about pumpkins and the school's obsession with bats. Over breakfast he noticed her hair was now the colour of a midnight sky when in fact he thought bright orange and black would be far more appropriate. She sat next to him at the Slytherin table, chatting excitedly about what would happen for the day and why it happened.

"And why do young Muggles go trick and treating? Isn't that begging? Why go in costume?"

"Marie, Marie, Marie; it's what they do. Frankly it's the only night the magicless idiots accept we exist – ask a Muggleborn why if you're that desperate to know." He chuckled before eating some jam on toast and then refilling his goblet with water for the third time during his meal.

"You seem to be drinking a lot of water lately." Marilyn remarked matter-of-factly.

"And you're not my mother so there… What do you propose we do today?" Draco asked her.

"We've got the feast this evening so why don't we do something afterwards?" she suggested finishing off her cereal.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, maybe we could go up the Astronomy Tower and chill." Marilyn proposed.

"Now that is not a bad idea." He said before downing his goblet in one, "Oh and that reminds me, I've a present for you."

"What? No you shouldn't have! Where is it?" she squealed with excitement.

"It's in my pocket… I'll let you open it tonight in private." He said coyly. She loved it when he played coy.

"Oh, well, you'll have to wait for mine too." She said a little haughtily. If people weren't watching he'd have tackled and tickled her until the truth came spewing out and then with a fit of kisses thank her.

"Alright then, shall we go to the Library after this?" Draco asked slightly impatient.

"Let's" Marilyn smiled before hastily picking up her bags and letting him lead out of the hall.

* * *

It was quiet in the Astronomy Tower in all senses of the word; not another soul was to be seen and the silence was warm and comforting. They were still contented and full from the feast and sat on the floor covered in conjured blankets to keep warm. Marilyn waved a warming spell over them both and Draco couldn't help but keep her lips occupied. How she managed to prize him off was anyone's guess but she managed it.

"Shh! Stop it, you're making my lips sore." Marilyn giggled as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Don't care." He whispered back.

"Ugh, ok, I give up ignoring you…What do you want Draco?" She asked mock irritated as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I want to give you your present." He purred lovingly.

"Aww…Ok." She said before kissing his forehead.

"Close your eyes and open your hands out…" He said as he straightened up and she did so, "No peeking Marie!"

"As if you'd think I would do such a thing to you!" She giggled.

Something smooth and glassy was placed into her hands and then a box; a slender and light box.

"And open them!"

"Oh Dracie you shouldn't have!" Marilyn squealed with delight.

Her present was a beautiful spherical jar with an ornately engraved pewter lid and rim, with Marilyn elegantly etched upon the top. With the jar was a gorgeous black lacquer and gold box also with her name on it. She placed the jar ever so carefully on the wooden floor and the box on her lap and tried to figure out how to open it.

"You open it with a spell – Oeuvre!" Draco said with a flourish as he lightly tapped the box with his wand.

It gently opened up and unfurling from its small depths was a plethora of art tools; brushes for oils, acrylics, watercolour, calligraphy and ink; Pens and pencils of every persuasion, charcoal, pastels, paints of all calibres, inks and washes of numerous colours. Each category of medium flowed out of the box on a puff of smoke and hovered in the air waiting to be used. A pencil sharpener flew out and so did a whole host of erasers and putties and a lone pair of opulently carved paper scissors languished in front of her.

"Oh wow…..This is…I… Draco Malfoy….You are amazing." Marilyn said speechlessly, "You're utterly….Oh my stars…good grief… Thank you! From my heart thank you so much!"

"I'm guessing you like it?" Draco chuckled.

"Like it? I love it! This is perfect… This is too much…" She gushed as she placed it on the floor next to the jar.

"And you don't have to have it all fly out at once – if you say for example, 'Oeuvre Ink!' only the ink tools will fly out and land on the desk." He explained grinning, "I knew you liked to draw so I thought I'd get you something nice…"

"Nice? Draco this must have cost you a fortune…but I love it. It's really mine? Oh, I've always wanted one!" She smiled before giving him a hurried kiss on the lips, "And what does the jar do?"

"That is a self-cleaning, self-refilling, brush-conditioning water jar for all your painting." He proclaimed proudly.

"Ooooohhhh…..You are going to be drawn a lot more often than planned Dracie…." She gasped as if drooling over a diamond ring.

"That was the plan…anyways, Happy Halloween Marilyn."

"And the same to you my darling…" She purred as she kissed him sweetly and with passion, "Oh! That reminds me! You need to open yours!"

She reached down and grabbed her book bag and told him to close his eyes and hold his hands out like she did for him.

He felt something incredibly light and papery drop into his grasp.

"Open up Sexy!" Marilyn chimed.

In his hands was a long and thin gift wrapped object with a large black and orange bow upon it at one end.

"Can I rip into it?" He asked.

"Of course silly!" she laughed.

He made an opening at one end with his fingers and deftly pulled it out.

"Wow, wow, wow… Now that is what I call elegant!" Draco admired, "That's exquisite."

"Do you like it?" She shyly asked as he twizzled the gorgeous pheasant tail feather quill in-between his fingers.

"I do. It's very fetching… No doubt every love letter I send you shall be done so with this very quill… Yes, I like it. Thank you."

"Oh! I'm glad! I thought it would be too little after what you gave me – no, no, wait, there's more!" She said when she remembered something. She took out her sketchbook from her bag and opened it up to the correct page.

"Heaven's above is that me?!" He gasped astounded at the strikingly handsome portrait before him.

"Yes it's you!" Marilyn charmed.

"But Marilyn that's… Oh my…Damn you're good! That's just incredible – It's like looking into a mirror!" He enthused, "My my…wow…"

"She's good isn't she?" The pencilled Draco asked.

"Ha! It talks! Oh Marilyn you're so good! The movement, the gestures, the lighting…"

"Thank you Draco." She blushed as he took the book from out of her hands.

"This is so…I'm honoured Marilyn, I really am. Can I keep this or do you need it?" He asked dazedly.

"It's yours; let me just take it out of the book." She suggested as she took her sketchbook back. She put a firm grip on the page and with a nervous jagged rip the sketch was out. Both the drawn and real Draco sighed with relief, wiping their brows.

"I nearly was a goner then!" Drawn Draco protested.

"Shh you, you weren't. Now look pretty for your new owner and don't sulk or argue with him!" Marilyn chided to the portrait.

"Fine, Mum!" He said sticking his 2B tongue out.

Draco laughed merrily; "It really is me! Oh I love it… you've made me so handsome."

The drawing merely ran its pencilled hand through its hair as if it was nothing.

"Well you are Dracie, in my eyes at least."

Dracie didn't say a word; he simply put the sketch upon the floor and embraced his girlfriend in a warm and tender hug.

"You are the most precious thing to me, never leave me."

"I won't and I never intend to; Happy All Hallows Eve."

"Indeed… Does this mean we're … comfy?" He asked nervously as he took her hand, "It's just that I bought you something, you said-"

"Did you buy it before we talked about gifts?" She asked.

"Yes." He gulped.

"Then don't worry about it…. forget it actually. I just have to accept the fact you have money and carry on. I'll just have to make it up to you some other way I can." Marilyn smiled before tenderly kissing his lips.

Draco sighed and snuggled closer into her, persuading her to mould to his body for both warmth and closeness. He hadn't felt this blissful in a long time. "Don't worry about that Marie, just worry about not being in my arms. They feel empty when you're not near."

"Hmm, mine too. I wish we could always be like this. I feel like my full self around you; I don't have to put on a face or pretend to be someone. I'm just me with you…"

' _One day maybe I could show you everything…'_ she thought happily.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. You at least get to see something others don't; everyone else thinks I'm dirt." He said dejectedly.

"Oh come now Draco, you're not dirt. You're a diamond in the rough that's all. People are ignorant anyway; Malfoy just has so much history to it. I could start calling you Draco Gray if you wanted."

"Nah, I'll be fine… speaking of last names, you're not related to the Blacks are you?" He asked curiously whilst stroking a lock of midnight hair; the tips were starting to go pink.

"My father's family is distantly related to them but not by much. I think it was only one bloke who fell out with his parents and changed his name in medieval times." Marilyn explained as best as she could.

"Ah, I see." Draco then shivered a little and then violently, "Ha, it's getting colder!"

"Aw, my poor baby dragon let me warm you up…" She purred seductively as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Any better?"

He blushed profusely from embarrassment; "Do you have to be so sexy?"

"Yes…why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She whispered ruffling a hand through his hair.

"No, not uncomfortable, just a little hot and bothered – I still daydream about you when I don't see you, heck even in my actual dreams. Do you do the same?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, my lovely piece of wizard, you're never out of my dreams and you're never in clothes either."

Then he really did turn pink. "Marilyn please, spare my ears… although, you're rarely dressed in my mind either."

"If only we could dream together…" She sighed, "Then we could do whatever we wanted."

"Hmm yes, speaking of dreams, I think it best we went to bed." Draco said diplomatically whilst his hands hypocritically glided around her hips and squeezed gently upon her flesh.

"Together I hope." She suggested wickedly with a moan.

"Now, now, good things come to those who wait… someone told me they weren't ready for that." He cooed with a kiss to her collar bone.

"Well… when I've got you all to myself…" She hummed whilst taking a tender nibble at his ear.

Draco then leant back from her abruptly as he realized what was happening, "Marie please, we're not old enough so hold your horses."

"So I have to wait till your birthday?" She moaned but this time in a miserable tone.

"Yes my little minx." He chuckled pinching her cheek.

"Shoot." She swore half meaning it and half for comedic value.

"Come on, back to the dorm for us!" Draco said spritely getting up on his feet and helping her up. She made the blankets vanish and they set off quickly down the tower steps back to the Slytherin dungeons after they had picked up their gifts. Draco gave her a gentle goodnight kiss whilst she stood on the first step going down to the girl's dorm and wished her pleasant dreams. "Why don't you give me some clothes tonight?" He asked her jokingly. "Ooh, no can do mister." She chuckled before a third kiss.

"Goodnight Marie." He whispered.

"Goodnight Dracie." She returned with a dreamy smile. She then turned heel and descended the stone steps to her dorm room. When she quietly entered she was nearly fit to drop off completely; it was roughly midnight so she presumed no one else would be up. She took off her robes and her camisole underneath facing the bed and she was half way through taking her bra off when a voice sounded behind her.

"You're up late for a friendless nobody."

Marilyn froze and gasped.

"I suppose you _want_ to get thrown out. Mind you, not that anyone would care." The voice snarled.

"Yeah, no one would miss you – you don't know anyone apart from your precious Gryffindors!" Chimed a second from directly behind her; Marilyn hastily tried to redo her bra's fastener but she was too late. A hand grabbed the wing of her bra and yanked hard. She spun and yelped in pain, facing her doom. The right cup of her bra slipped and her breast fell out, much to the vicious joy of her tormentors.

"Oh look ladies! She's already willing!" The original cackled.

"Pansy! Please!" Marilyn begged as she hurriedly dragged her long hair to the front to cover her sudden nakedness, "I've done nothing to you."

Pansy Parkinson smirked evilly, "Nothing to me? You've lost me my Draco! I've seen the way he looks at you and hangs off your every word. I know the hours and hours you've stolen from him! And you even have the nerve to still be in MY dorm and call yourself a Slytherin!"

"Please it's not my fault! I haven't stolen anyone! Please just leave me alone!" Marilyn cried as tears started to form. She screamed and screamed inside her head for help.

"Ha! Liar! You've stolen all the friends you have – I bet you even bewitched Granger and Potter into liking you – with stolen magic too!" Daphne Greengrass accused wickedly.

"I'm pure for fuck's sake - it's not stolen!" Marilyn protested with tears streaming down her hot cheeks, "Please believe me I've done no wrong! Please leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone in OUR dorm? I think WE should kick YOU out! I know what you are! You're a liar and a thief!" Millicent Bulstrode persecuted.

 ** _"_ _I'M NOT!"_ ** Gray screamed. All the glass in the room either shattered or cracked at the high frequency in her pleading scream. The dorm windows which were far under the Black Lake had started to fracture and water was ever so slowly starting to flow into the room.

"Whimpering little bitch!" Pansy spat as she slapped her around the face after recoiling from the blood curdling shriek. The impact of the slap threw Marilyn down and for a moment all she saw was black. The next few moments felt like death or something very akin to it. _If only he were here to save me._

Marilyn expected another slap or another beating or even yet an Unforgivable to be hurled her way. Instead there was a crash of spells and curses and screams from her aggressors. There were angry shouts and the sounds of a teacher yelling furiously. Warm tender hands took hold of her and shook her.

"Marilyn! Please! Wake up!"

As she shook once more her eyes flashed dimly open; Silver terrified eyes looked into her, showing every shade and tone of worry and anger.

"Draco!" She breathed sorely.

"We need to get out of here!" He hissed as he hastily picked her up. He ran up the girl's dorm stairs and into the Common Room, putting her down on the nearest sofa. He hurriedly grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her semi-nude body and rushed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be right back!" He cried over his shoulder as he disappeared back down the stairs.

The girl's dorm had begun to flood.

The painful tinkling of shards of glass popping out of place worried Snape and Draco and the rest of the Slytherin girls fled to higher ground. They didn't even stop to sneer as they ran past Marilyn and up eventually to the Great Hall. With every new spell that Malfoy and Snape flew at the glass, it grew worse and worse. The murky lake water was starting to rise higher and higher. The tide mark had reached their knees by the time Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived.

"Mr Malfoy! What are you doing in the Girls Dormitory!?" She questioned incredulously; she had put the anti-boy spells on the dorm herself many years ago.

"Not now Minerva!" Dumbledore implored. He waved his wand at the water and made it vanish before even more poured into the even bigger holes in the window.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but you're making it worse!" Draco pointed out waving his wand at the glass furiously, "Repairo! Repairo!"

What the teachers and her lover didn't know was that the water had been magically charged. It heard her. It heard her screams for help. _'Such silly girls…'_ Marilyn thought, _'they should have known better not to threaten me next to such a large body of water.'_ She stood up from the sofa, casually redoing her bra. Marilyn heard the water gush further and further in, trying to reach her – trying to soothe her – trying to help!

She swiftly transformed her blanket into a robe for coverage and walked determinedly to the dorm. The tide had reached the top of the last step and no one noticed her enter apart from the water. It rushed up to greet her, spiralling up her legs and reaching her fingertips. As she walked into the centre of the room Draco panicked and tried to grab her arm. Dumbledore held him back.

"Let her boy. Observe. Minerva – Severus, lower your wands." He ordered in a hushed voice. When Marilyn turned to look at him her eyes and hair had gone ghostly white as if possessed. She smiled serenely at her headmaster and then at Draco who fought against Severus' and Albus' grip to reach her.

"Marilyn! What are you doing?! Get away from there! You'll drown!"

"Oh my silly boy… my lovely silly boy. Don't you know? He, he – Water is my patronus…"

He watched in utter confusion as the inky dirty liquid around Marilyn suddenly turned crystal clear and pure as it surged upwards around her.

"The shattered glass is not your problem Professors, it is the water. It heard me. It only wants to know me…" She purred. They saw how no more water entered through the cracks, even starting to flow backwards back into the Lake.

With her arms outstretched she wandlessly raised the water up including herself, hovering above the ground. The water flew and flowed into a bubble all around her, sealing her off until all they could see was a glassy liquid orb beginning to fill with white light. The remaining droplets in the room gravitated towards her, leaving everyone and everything dry. Like a black hole, all of it collapsed inwards into Marilyn, for a second turning her body into vapour and tears and then vanished. The bright white light exploded from her heart outwards and blinded all who saw. When their hands had lowered from their blinking eyes not a soul could be seen.

"Marilyn!" Draco screamed, "Where is she?!"

"I-I-I don't know." Dumbledore stammered dumbfounded. He had never seen a spell like it.

"How can you not know?!" He snapped.

"Draco! Hold your tongue!" Snape snapped.

"No! No! Where is she?! Please sir, tell me!" He cried. _'My Gray – my darling Gray – she's dead! I'll kill that Parkinson if it's the last thing I do!'_

"Draco, I just don't know… maybe she has gone to heal herself…That was powerful magic – water magic only she could understand." Dumbledore said wisely and impressed.

"McGonagall please!" He cried on the brink of hysterics, "Your opinion!"

Professor McGonagall despite all her Gryffindor instincts took the shattered boy into a motherly embrace; "I don't know either…it looked like some form of total body transfiguration… she may have turned into water for all we know. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I truly am…We just have to hope she comes back to us."

"And if she doesn't?" He whimpered crying.

"Assume the worst." Snape said plainly staring at the space she had occupied. He walked over to the windows and every shard and splinter was in place, perfectly bonded as if the drama which had unfolded had never existed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "There will be an investigation and a school wide search in the morning Draco to find her – I assure you we will find her. She is not dead; merely wandering between worlds. Please, I think it's best you went to sleep Mr. Malfoy."

The boy nodded silently but made a move towards his lady's bed. Before anyone could stop him he took hold of her night dress and wordlessly draped it over his arm before clasping it to his heart. Minerva made a pleading face to Albus and he sighed. "He can't be in this room any longer…" He whispered to her.

"Draco, you can't stay here." Severus stated.

"Please." He spoke seething yet soft. Desperation.

"I'm sorry Draco but you mustn't. Fawning over the site of her disappearance won't bring her back my boy." Albus explained gravely.

"May I sleep in the Common Room sir?" He asked looking up at them.

The Headmaster nodded understandingly, closing his eyes and as Draco re-joined them he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Malfoy's eyes began to water when he saw the sofa he had laid her on and as the dorm door locked behind him he refused to let his tears fall.

"Goodnight Headmaster, McGonagall, Snape."


	9. Snitch-fast Research

The school had never been in such frenzy. All throughout breakfast in the Great Hall every student was talking about the alleged events of the night before.

"I heard there were Slytherins out of bed dying!" A Ravenclaw gasped.

"I heard she exploded!" said a Hufflepuff whilst chewing on his toast.

"I saw Malfoy this morning lying on the sofa!" piped a small Slytherin first year. His friend corrected him; "He was actually sleeping in front of the door to the Girl's Dorm!"

Even the Golden Trio fell easily into the gossip but ended up feeling sad for all involved.

"Apparently Parkinson and her gang assaulted Marilyn and she somehow disappeared. How Malfoy ended up sleeping in the Common Room I have no idea." Hermione Granger supplied Ron and Harry.

"So Marilyn's gone?" Ron asked startled, "She was the nicest of the lot! Why'd' she 'ave to go?"

"She was a lovely girl," Harry agreed sighing into his cereal, "Couldn't tell she was a snake apart from the colour of her tie. If only she was in our dorm, she'd be safe."

"She could have joined us too…" Hermione said sorrowfully. It felt as if her best friend had died; the teachers felt the same even though they wouldn't admit anything to the students. The announcement that a 'Slytherin girl had disappeared' from Dumbledore's lips had stirred up the gossip, helped dutifully as always by a gloating Parkinson.

"She was asking for it!" She boasted prissily, "What with her fluky hair and eyes! Pig faced too! She was a tart as well-"

 **"She was not!"** Hermione yelled immediately whilst suddenly standing when she heard her.

Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Everyone knew things got scary when Granger raised her voice. No one even dared to look away from her.

"Marilyn Gray was the best person of all of us! She didn't care for stupid house loyalty or for putting others down like you constantly love to do. Marilyn was honest and decent and you Miss Parkinson disgust me and you tarnish your house! YOU attacked her. YOU belittled her. YOU are the reason for her disappearance and if things get any worse, YOU are her MURDERER! So don't you EVER boast that she was asking for it in front of me or this school! You should be ashamed of yourself. Filthy Pureblood."

Granger spat in Parkinson's direction and at great speed rampaged out of the room; slamming doors open with very angry flicks of her wand and vanished from view. The Great Hall was stunned. Even as all the students left for classes, no one spoke a word.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't present in the Great Hall that morning. In fact, the whole of Slytherin didn't even know where their Prince was. To be brutally honest, neither did the teachers but each of them understood as to why he didn't go to classes that day. After waking up sore propped up against the Girl's Dorm Room door with his lover's gossamer night gown in hand, he stood up and got out of the Slytherin Dungeons. After pocketing the silk garment he headed for the tallest place he could find.

The Astronomy Tower was as empty as it had always been during the day but he didn't expect it to be so full with memories of last night. He painfully remembered the way she tucked his hair behind his ears and the way she had kneeled into lap. Even the conversation they had felt wrong, he should have kept her up here a little longer, let her do as she pleased. Maybe then Parkinson wouldn't have been up and maybe if he let her sneak into his bed she'd still be with him! All of these ifs and buts were driving him mad. But now the kisses he had remembered, at first so passionate and loving, now felt poisonous and cold. He was grieving and the encroaching November weather didn't help his mood.

His Gray had gone. _His Mrs Malfoy._

He sat on the edge of the tower, legs dangling off the verge and with his arms achingly resting on the safety bars. He missed breakfast. He missed lunch. Mid-afternoon he was visited by a tray laden house elf but ignored him. His earl grey tea turned sour in its teapot and froze in its cup. He had a second visitor however who was more persistent than the last.

She sat down beside him, cross legged and his heart raced at the thought of-

"Malfoy?"

He turned.

"Granger! What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked surprised when he saw the mass of brown curly hair.

"I'm here because I'm in the same boat as you. I've lost someone very dear to me." Hermione said sympathetically towards him.

"Oh how convenient for you." He drawled bitterly turning his face away.

"Please Draco. I'm only trying to help…I know what she is to you…she told me herself." She smiled bittersweetly putting a tentative arm on his shoulder.

He turned around and gawked at her, "You know?"

"Of course, she doesn't shut up about you and you didn't exactly act platonically at dinner the other day." Hermione spoke still smiling in the face of his disbelief.

"She told you of all people?"

"Yes. And what's wrong with that?" She asked grabbing her wand swiftly.

"Nothing, nothing…." Draco brushed off, "But when do you get to see her? I thought I took all of her time up."

"She takes Sundays off. We go to the Library and we study together… Humph - we're still describing her in the present tense…it seems as if we still believe her to be alive." Hermione Granger realized.

"She is still alive Granger. I know it!"

"Then why are you acting as if she died?" She probed.

"Because she left so suddenly- She- She- transfigured – abruptly." He told her brusquely.

"What did she do Malfoy? Please tell me."

"Why?" He moaned.

"Because I can help you find her. Please Dracie-kins."

He looked at her in horror: "How the hell do you know my pet name?!"

"Like I said; she wouldn't shut up about you. I know what she is to you and I know she wouldn't suddenly leave you behind. You have to think logically about this. What did she do? What did she say to you?" Hermione asked.

"She – The girl's dorm was filling up with lake water after she was assaulted. I got her out of the room and put her out of harm's way-"

"Did you kiss her?" She pondered.

"Yes, but it was only quick – I went back down to help Snape with putting the glass back together but it kept rising – Suddenly McGonagall and Dumbledore came and helped to. It only made it worse."

"Hmm… go on. Where was Marilyn at this point?"

"She was coming down the stairs dressed in robes and she walked past me. I tried to grab her to send her back but Dumbledore wouldn't let me! He just told me to let her be."

"Why did you say she was dressed?" She questioned.

"She was undressing when she was attacked…One of the girls managed to yank her bra off – I swear I didn't look."

"I'm not questioning your morals on nudity Draco it's just that this is important." She said taking a notebook out of her robe pocket. She began writing down everything he had so far told her. "Nudity is very important in magic Draco; its symbolism and context can determine the outcome of a spell. Please carry on."

"Well…She entered the middle of the room near the windows and the water all around her turned clear and pure-"

"Good…so we're probably looking at a water incantation…"

"But it was rising to meet her – I tried to get her away but she told me I was wrong. She said the water was her patronus; what the hell does that mean?"

"It was her patronus? Did she have her wand?

"No – this was all completely wandless."

"She was wandless?! Oh my –"

"What?"

"Wandless patronuses are the rarest spell of all – What did she look like?" Hermione asked whilst furiously writing notes and theories in short hand.

"White; white as a bloody ghost. Hair, eyes, skin; she seemed to glow. And then she said the water was only trying to know her… the water then swirled around her like a giant bubble – she was hovering – and she glowed brighter and brighter. The bubble collapsed in on her and the light just flew out! Poof! BANG! Next minute I looked and she was gone…"

His once widely gesturing arms came to a standstill as he finished and rested them into his lap. Hermione stopped her quill to lay a calming and understanding hand on his own.

"We will find her. But staying away from it all in the Astronomy Tower won't help her. You are her lover and so you have the greatest and strongest magical bond with her… I'm sorry Draco but you need to snap out of this. Come with me to Dumbledore – I'm sure we could use his expertise to find Marilyn."

She stood up and held a hand out to him and the Slytherin thought he would never in all his life let a Gryffindor help him out of the gutter.

"One word of this Granger to anyone-" He scowled taking her hand and standing up.

"I wouldn't dream of it Malfoy. I only ask for a truce in her honour-"

"Hermione I don't want a truce; I want a friend so if you could just be civil to me I'll be more than happy to be courteous to you. I've always liked you and I've often thought you'd make a good Slythie."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks; "I knew Marilyn was a force of good but I never thought it would have completely rubbed off on you! Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy?"

"As sure as I am a wizard so could we please hurry along? I've lost all feeling in my legs and I think my fingers are frostbitten!"

* * *

When they both arrived to the Headmaster's office they were immediately offered hot buttery crumpets and steaming tea. Draco sat down opposite Albus' desk in a cushioned armchair whilst Hermione leant against the desk facing Draco. As they were given a sherbet lemon (which was wolfed down) Dumbledore expressed his approval.

"It's not surprising since you both have not been seen all day; you were greatly missed by your friends in classes and at meals. Did you not take the tea Draco?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, too sad I suppose. It's a good job Miss Granger came to cheer you up then! Now, we need to get down to the business of understanding Marilyn's spell… Do you know the events Miss Granger?" Albus asked her taking a second crumpet.

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy was very colourful." She smiled.

"Do you have any theories?" He asked looking at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"I've a few but we might need some research – probably in the restricted section – to narrow down to the correct one."

"Ah yes but first we must decide what type of magic it was. There are five types; Curses, Spells, Transfiguration, Rituals and Charms. What did it look like to you Draco?" He asked like a teacher.

"I've no clue sir – I was too panicked to know sir… It couldn't have been a curse because she welcomed it – she called me a silly boy for Snape's sake!" He spat ruffling his hair then combing it down.

"Yes, she did do that – so a spell perhaps?" Dumbledore probed.

"No - She spoke no incantation and she didn't have her wand; thus it couldn't be a charm either. So it must be a Ritual or a Transfiguration." He deduced. He leant forward in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Or it could be both!" Hermione chirped.

"You could be right Hermione. Water magic is very much of the two…Did you do anything to her before it happened Draco?" Albus queried.

"I got her out of the room, threw a blanket over her to keep her warm and kissed her to comfort her; is that significant in anyway?" He asked panicking. His eyes lit up with confusion as Hermione bit her lip and Dumbledore furrowed his brow. After an intake of breath the Headmaster spoke; "Love is the most powerful magic of all Draco and your actions were the starting movements for her transfiguration…. You rescued her, you clothed her and you kissed her; those are the symbolic duties of the knight. She must have used this in conjunction with the water-"

"You said that the water had heard her – did you? Why were you in the girls' dorm to begin with?" Hermione questioned finally sitting on the desk, "There are spells that repel boys on all the girls' dorms – how did you get in?"

"I don't know! I heard someone screaming inside my head! I just knew it was her but when I got there Parkinson was about to hit her whilst she was out cold so I lost my shit! Sorry professor-"

"It's alright." Albus smiled.

"I didn't know it was flooding until I had hexed the hell out of them. I didn't want her to drown." He explained seething.

"Your love for her must have broken the seal of the repelling spell and let you in. But the water is key…" Dumbledore returned to, "She told us that water was her patronus, and a wandless one at that. That is very powerful almost elemental magic; patronuses usually take the form of animals but never elements. Your Gray is a very potent witch Mr. Malfoy."

"But why is it water? Why did she disappear?" Draco implored tugging at his hair once more.

"If the water had heard her and rushed up to be with her, could there be a possibility Professor that she had turned into water?" Hermione asked.

"She did say that it only wanted to know her. Could that mean the water went into her?" Draco asked.

"Or her into it… It did look as if that had happened. But I still don't know why she mentioned it to be her patronus! That is the truly most puzzling part…" Dumbledore said wondering out loud. Hermione thought about it at great length and then gasped.

"What if the transformation was a ritual to _become_ her patronus? Our patronuses are reflections of our animal selves and we use them to protect against the greatest harm. Maybe she never meant to change but her screams called for her protector and it took her to keep her from harm. Your wizarding attempts to save her would have made it worse! She could of possibly stopped the flooding herself by just telling it to recede." She thought through, "That's why she's a Slytherin! Your dungeons are in the lake – she lives in her protector's boundary! That's why she never takes sides or has any house loyalty because she's more akin to a Gryffindor but she needed her protector. She is a water witch after all."

"A water witch; What the devil are you talking about?" Draco blurted angrily sitting back in his chair.

"Please Draco I'm only trying to explain the facts. What you have described to me; your love bond, her white appearance and her affinity to water… she became her patronus using your actions as symbolism within her ritual. The lake took her away to keep her safe. She is still alive!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up from the desk.

"But where?" He reacted standing up also.

"She must be in the Black Lake. She has to be." She replied gravely.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked worried.

"We wait for her to return or produce a counter ritual-" Dumbledore advised.

"We counter right away!" He proclaimed putting on his over robes and heading for the office door, "We can go to the Lake right now and-"

"No we don't Malfoy we head to the Library!" Hermione shouted after him, "Knowledge is the greatest weapon we have against this so third floor right now, Malfoy!"

Draco stopped dead and dropped his shoulders; "Fine Granger! Good afternoon Headmaster, thank you for your help."

"Yes, thanks Albus. Com'on!" She called as she joined Draco and headed out of the door.

* * *

The journey to the Library was almost as fast as a Snitch chase the way that Draco flew up the stairs and at one point he even grabbed Granger's hand and pulled her along.

"Draco we've plenty of time!" She protested as they came to the third floor.

"No we don't! You don't know what lives in that bloody lake! She could have been eaten or snatched or ensnared! I-"

"Draco! You're being blinded by panic, please, just try and calm down." She urged. He turned to look at her, flushed red with terror.

"She's in danger – she told me all about what's down there and if she is at the mercy of what's in there – God help her! I don't want her dead Hermione. You don't understand!" He snapped carrying on forwards to the Library.

"You've – you really have bonded to her – haven't you?"

Draco stopped still but refused to look at her.

"You have! That's why you heard her, that's why the room let you in… that's why you're so down!" She cried.

"It's not that kind of bond… I do not have the pleasure to hear her thoughts. I am however, her listener." He spoke.

"You're her listener?"

"She sings to me Granger. Only to me however and she has the tendency to sing into my mind, especially when we're both asleep. That's why I knew to help, that's why I know she's not dead." Draco explained in a pained voice.

"Can you hear her now?" Hermione asked standing beside him.

"No, it's too quiet, which is why I'm so panicked. I heard her last night though… she sounded so terrified… so alone. So excuse me if I look like a headless griffin trying to help her."

"Alright then, I didn't know. Sorry. Com'on we need to go."

Draco nodded and they both headed at the same fast pace to the Library. Once in Draco went straight for the 'Elemental Magic' section whilst Hermione headed for 'Rituals'. Within 10 minutes they had amassed a huge pile of books on a central table and sat down to read but Draco started to pace as he read. They looked through book after book on water divination, water spells, irrigation charms, moon rituals, growth rituals and transformation rituals. They held nothing or just babbled in Latin about useless nonsense. Hermione grabbed a large heavy book on protection spells and started reading on the whole chapter dedicated to Patronus Charms. Draco started looking at books about wandless magic and they happened to be very large and very out of date. There was not a single reference to anyone past the 15th century who could use wandless magic. It gibbered something about magical creatures 'of human characteristics without access to tools' encouraging their children to practise wandless magic and it said that those in that category were 'Mermaids, Nymphs, Vampires and Sprites.'

He tossed the book aside and looked through Hermione's protection spell book.

"I've looked through that chapter twice Draco – there's only one mention of wandless patronuses and it was cast by Merlin – There's nothing on ritual patronus transfiguration either. What about elemental magic?" She asked as they swapped tomes.

"Hmph…Nothing… It just says it's the magic of creatures or the stuff of witches and wizards that have become unsocial." He recited, "But Marilyn can't be a water witch Hermione – She was good at all her subjects – not just the ones with water."

"Have you seen her transfigure things? She can hardly turn a candle into rat but a scrap of silk into a ball gown? It's like watching molten gold." She gasped remembering, "She can only change things from one state to the other like ice into liquid water. The more random ones like a candle to a rat took her ages. Do you see?"

"Um, a little bit…" He said pursing his lips trying to think.

"It's simple; she was better at cyclic transformation rather than the disordered kind. What she did in the dungeons, turning from human to water must have been really easy for her because of her affinity with it. She might have come from a long line of water witches, I don't know, but a normal witch like me could never do that." Hermione said modestly.

"So if it was so easy for her to turn into water, why is it taking her so long to turn back?" He asked stroking his chin.

"Maybe her protector hasn't let her go yet – she might be healing herself Draco. She did go through a rough time when Pansy and her gang attacked her. I hope you have a word with those girls next time you meet them."

"Oh believe me; they won't want to be in that room when I do. They're such vile cretins!"

"Well, you should have heard what I shouted at them!" Hermione chuckled.

"What did you say?" Draco asked her.

"I called Parkinson a murderer if Marilyn doesn't come back."

"Phew. I would not want to be her right now." He smiled grimly, "You really can be quite evil when you want to be."

"Well, that's what you get for fighting off the Dark Lord most of your teenage life; you grow a spine."

"Hm. Agreed." He sighed turning his attention to the window. It was starting to snow as the night was ever so slowly starting to creep in. "She's been gone nearly a day." He moaned as he sat on the windowsill. He looked down below at the glassy surface of the lake and watched as the snowflakes fell upon it.

"You know Draco, for once in my life; I don't think books have the answer. We need to get to the Lake before nightfall if we have any chance of returning her."

"Yes, I think you're right. Do you have a plan?"


	10. The Girl Who Came Back

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger stood at the very edge of the Black Lake and the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress stood back watching the scene. The snow was starting to close in like it often did on a cold Scottish night but they daren't turn back now.

"What do I do?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure – Maybe you should put a hand in."

"It'll be freezing!" He protested.

"Do you want her back or not?" She said eyeing him.

Draco nodded and crouched down obediently. He placed a hand in the water with his wand so she knew it would be him but nothing happened. He waggled it, making it ripple. _'She has to be somewhere in here!'_ He thought desperately. He closed his eyes shut and tried to block out all noise and the fact he was being watched.

 _'Marilyn? Are you there?'_

Nothing.

' _He-oo valdi-veo weh mi amos.'_ He sang in his head remembering she had sung it once in a lullaby.

' _Wi alta wi mi amo.'_

"Marilyn?" He whispered.

 _'Draconis?'_

"Yes – it's me! Thank goodness! Can you speak English?" He asked the water.

 _'Yes but it hurts…it's harder for the water to say…'_

"Can you come out? Can you return to me?"

 _'Yemay…Patronusss.'_

"What about it?"

 _'Can you do it? You need to produce one…for me…'_

"What will you do with it?"

 _'I shall use it…to reversia…ouwagh, Draconis, veetia._

"But I don't know how! That's advanced magic and I have no happy memories."

 _'Then use my kisses…they made you happy…think of me.'_

"Ok." He whispered. "I love you by the way."

 _'Wai lo ah me. I know.'_

Draco stood up and took a firm grip on his wand.

"Hermione, how do you do the Patronus charm?" He asked her quickly.

"You need practise for that – it's so hard." She returned.

"But she needs it! She told me to cast it. Please."

"Alright but I'm not the best. You need to have the happiest and strongest memory you have, let it fill you up – have you got one?"

"Yes." He spoke. Their first kiss, how her hair changed, how her eyes lit up. _'The most beautiful bright blue eyes I had ever seen!'_

"Let every detail linger, remember every aspect, become the memory."

"Oh yes! I have it!" _Her curves, her fur coat, her mesh blouse, the pointiness of her bra. Her voice her tears her smile._

"Now, the words are Ex-PECT-to Pet-TRO-num. Annunciate very clearly and circle your wand in a clockwise direction." Hermione demonstrated.

"Expecto Patronum…." He said trying out the words. _Her giggle, her coy smirk her hands in my hair._ He turned to the water, feet firmly planted in the ground. _Tongue, lips, teeth…_

 ** _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_** He shouted firmly whilst circling his wand with command. _'Draco, Draco, Draco! I love you too!'_ A wisp of white smoky light leaked from his wand but then it grew bigger when he thought of her voice, her silhouette and the way she had pressed into him. It flew out, spiralling in front of him and he swore snowflakes joined into the white light. His patronus was not the shape he had expected; he at least wanted a bear or a python. Instead a ghost like figure walked out of the lake towards him, without gender and strangely without any discernible limbs.

 _'Draconis co a du. I'm nearly there.'_

He pointed his wand even harder whilst remembering the smell of her fur coat, her skin her hair. _'I've never been so deliriously happy! Bless you!'_ The white became darker and more flesh toned and he could see the falling snowflakes starting to swirl around the figure. It grew arms and hair but still no legs. _'We're so close Draco – I can nearly touch the air! Please hold on. Think of my body – the realer the more I become so!'_ She cried out into his mind. Face, hands, hair, nails, shoulders. How he loved her shoulders; arms, bosom, back, the ridge of her ribcage. _'Oh please come through! Your waist, your hips and your bottom for Pete's sake are so lovely!'_ He thought clutching at straws.

 _'I have them now! Keep going! Don't forget anything!'_

Marilyn's shape was now forming through the white and he could finally see her face. She looked so pained but so relieved as well. She tried to speak but she couldn't.

 _'Your voice! I love it. Promise you'll always sing to me! Your-your legs, your legs could go on for miles my darling. Feet, internal organs, lady…things…plumbing.'_

 _'You can just say genitalia my sweet.'_

 _'Alright…Genitalia.'_

"A-ha! I'm nearly tangible! One last push Draco!" She cried into reality.

' _Eyes, teeth, brain, lips, cheeks, knees, neck, spine, bones; what else do you need?'_

 _'I just need a kiss from my lover.'_ She replied as she finally glided down to him from on high and kissed his lips. Through the kiss the light around her faded and gravity took hold again.

"Thank you..! You were incredible!" She said noiselessly.

"You're back!" He cried as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of the ground, twirling around and collapsing into a long awaited embrace. "I've missed you so…"

"Ohh, my Dracie – I'm so sorry – I'm so sorry I left you." Marilyn said starting to cry into his collar.

"No, no, it's ok, you're safe now. I was worried sick but it's alright because you're back." He gushed silently into her ear before crushing his lips to her cheek. His arms would not let go. "It's ok. You're not hurt."

"I'm not, I just needed the time-"

"Please, explain later, I'll understand..." He soothed before his hands came up to her face to rub her cheekbones lovingly with his thumbs. Her tears were overwhelming to look at but they were happy.

"Oh Draco I've missed you – It was so cold and so dark –"

"Ahem!"

Albus Dumbledore had cleared his throat and was approaching the newly reunited couple. Draco's arms dropped until he was just only holding her hand; there was no point hiding it now since their Headmaster had seen it.

"We need to get you inside Miss Gray, I'm sure you don't want to be in the snow for the night. You shall stay in Madame Pompfrey's care until you're fit for school again. Are there any complaints from Mr Malfoy?" He asked eyeing the shell-shocked boy.

"There's none at all Sir, none at all." He beamed rubbing her knuckles affectionately and smiling gently.

"Good. Well I think for your own sake Mr Malfoy you should do with a night in the hospital wing too. Miss Granger, could you be so kind as to set rumour that we have our Slytherin girl back please?"

"With pleasure Headmaster, I'll do it right away." Hermione grinned before enveloping Marilyn in a tight platonic hug; "It's good to have you back. Take as long as you need to see us."

"Thank you Hermione, and thank you for looking after him for me." Marilyn said showing deep appreciation. The group then shivered into action, going back inside after Hermione accepted her thanks. "You look gorgeous by the way…" Draco purred into her ear whilst walking back into the castle. "Do I?" Marilyn asked as she looked down. She was wearing a gown which seemed to be made of snowflakes it sparkled and glittered that much. It was blue dusted white and floor length and quite sheer in the train like skirt. There seemed to be no visible neckline but snowflakes created a gradient between her shoulders and the bodice of the dress; "Thank you, although, it might melt off soon; I might have to transfigure the hospital bed sheets for something more tangible-"

"I've your night gown in my pocket if that makes life any easier." Draco said helpfully as they now completely entered into the shelter of the stone walls and ferried themselves away to the Hospital wing with Dumbledore in front.

"Thank you darling. Is it the gossamer one?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Err, yes… you like to wear a lot of sheer things don't you?" He chuckled semi-seriously. Marilyn blushed and said she'd give him an answer later. They had come to the doors of the hospital wing and Madame Pompfrey beetled them inside, finding two separate beds. Pompfrey was just about to put Mr Malfoy in a very separate bed far away from his lady but Professor McGonagall whispered something into her ear which changed her mind. Draco was soon given pyjamas and a bed adjacent to Marilyn's. After he handed her night gown to her she promptly slipped into it behind closed curtains. Draco had changed too in the privacy of hung cloth and by 9pm they were settled into bed facing each other and shut off to the outside world. They spoke softly with one another, afraid of really asking what happened; he feared it was too soon after and too raw whilst she didn't really want to upset him. In desperation around half nine she got out of bed and stole into his, placing kisses onto his brow and cheek in comfort.

"What… happened to you?" Draco asked gently.

Marilyn took a while to collect her words: "What happened to me is what I never wanted to do, but something I had to. Parkinson attacked me, along with Greengrass and Bulstrode and I screamed…I was calling for you primarily; I didn't ask for the water in the first place but it came regardless…I could have stopped it and told it to go but I was so scared – so scared – I felt so raw with power too– I couldn't control myself! The lake just felt so cooling and calming like a giant hug that I needed… your hugs are the best by far but being immersed – there's nothing better to heal me."

"So you just went with it?" He asked with the slightest hint of venom.

"Well yes, and no… I wasn't in my full mind…I could feel myself being overcome with the magic of my element; it's something I must always submit too, no matter its causes or consequences. It's a primal need; I might be a water witch in that my magic has the power over water but it has the same effect on me." Marilyn explained calmly, "In my heart of hearts it broke me to see you reaching out for me and cry my name – I was terrified for you more than me… I wanted to take you with me at one point to spare your misfortune. But in that possessed state I had no control over my element's actions. It took me into its being and I became the lake."

"So you became water?"

"Yes, every fibre became a drop. That way I couldn't cry or sing or scream and that made me truly sad. I tried to plead with the water to let me go but it wouldn't. I told it I couldn't heal because I couldn't feel and that's when it turned me into a spirit – a nymph almost – and then I could cry…" Marilyn explained delicately.

"And so when the lake took you that is why I couldn't really hear your singing… The song that I could hear terrified me; it gave me nightmares to hear you so alone and afraid. I felt helpless Marie." Draco sighed sorrowfully. Marilyn brushed the hair out of his eyes and cooed; "Well I'm here now and nothing is going to change that; I'm your Patronus after all –"

"You are?" He gasped brightening up.

"Yes, I couldn't come back otherwise, well, not in a form you would like to love. The Lake did try to persuade me to stay and become one of its Mer…" Marilyn shivered; "I really wouldn't be able come back if I did that."

"So it tried to make you a mermaid?" Draco asked wide eyed and blushing lightly.

"Yes and I refused… I knew you'd figure it out eventually… I was just holding on for you."

"Oh Marie, if you had gone – _really gone_ – What if I never figured it out? What if you were really stuck there?" He freaked out mouthing the words in horror.

"Please! Draco, please stop panicking!" Marilyn shushed forcing a kiss onto his cheek before clasping him to her bosom, "I'm here. I'm here. You did it and nothing will change that… You don't need to worry about it any-more my darling."

But her words fell on deaf ears as he carried on panicking: "But it must have been awful in that lake – you told me what lives in there and –"

"Shush… I wasn't bothered by that; I was more hurt by what my so called 'house mates' did to me!" Marilyn spat bitterly, "Do you have any idea how horrible that was? That is what you should cry over, not my absence. I thought they were going to kill me – I didn't realize I'd stolen you – You never told me about your ex!"

She broke down a little, turning to lie flat on the bed, hands clasped over her eyes; "Why didn't you tell me to look out for Parkinson?"

"Pansy? _She's nothing to me_ –" Drsco hissed seethingly as if her name was dirt; "Marilyn I never had anything close to what we have, with her. I never even kissed her – She's simply delusional and jealous." He grunted.

"And crazy; she was that hateful towards me. She called me a bitch and a mudblood…" Marie moaned. She curled up into a little ball on her side away from her Prince; "Maybe I have stolen you… and my magic…" Her tears came streaming now as her heart started to break; _'They know, they know, they're going to kill me.'_

"Marie, shh, shh, Marie, please stop crying… Oh please stop… You've stolen nothing; I'm yours, willingly and always. They're full of shite those bitches!" Malfoy chuckled trying to lighten the mood after kneeling over her, "And your magic, I don't care where it comes from! From water, from me - I don't give a hoot anymore!"

Marilyn smiled nervously at him as she slowly uncurled; her irises were blushing pink with embarrassment amongst the blue and many tears.

"That's my girl! I don't want you ever to feel bad because of me. I want you to be happy and safe; and I'm sorry that I failed you." Draco said sourly, "I should have taken you in for the night and kept you out of harm's way-"

"But you would have never known – I didn't know they'd be there waiting for me and I get the feeling they'll always be waiting for me; always on the hunt for the next time I'm vulnerable."

"So let's change that. No one deserves to be preyed upon, especially my girl." He charmed before kissing her brow a little possessively.

"Then how do you propose we do that?"

"Well my dear, I do have one suggestion."

* * *

Professor Snape looked at Malfoy as if he just suggested that Muggles should be handed out Liquid Luck before entering a job interview at the Ministry of Magic; "You want me to do _what?_ " He spat.

"I…I want you to give Miss Gray her own room." Draco repeated bravely; his godfather wasn't exactly the accommodating type and his office felt unbearably hollow and unforgiving so early on a Saturday morning. Even the stool which Draco sat upon felt like it would transfigure into a viper at the drop of a hat.

"Malfoy, I can't give your fellow schoolmate her own room because it will look like favouritism; there are rules when it comes to this. All students are expected to sleep in dorms of 5 and if I were to give Miss Gray her own, soon everyone else will be asking for the same." Snape replied tactfully.

"But Sir, after what's happened, surely she needs privacy? She obviously has enemies –"

Snape cut him off with a seething glare; "We all have enemies Draco and some of them we must live with, figuratively and definitely. Tell Miss Gray to handle the situation-"

"But she can't sir!"Draco snapped back, "Her aggressors still haven't apologized to her and she's worried sick they'll attack again."

"Then strike them where it hurts – don't wait for another blow to hit!" Snape ordered standing up and as he calmly approached he said; "I'm sorry I can't do any-more but I can't give your acquaintance anything other than that."

"Not even for one week?" Draco asked as he stood up to stand in front of his teacher.

"I'm sorry Draco but no. Tell her to either ignore them or make peace."

"But I'm begging you, don't do this because I asked, do it because she needs it. I'll play no part, I just thought if I were the one asking you'd do it." Draco spoke defiantly. Snape stood back an inch, hand to his mouth in thought and then sighed in an exasperated way. He looked heavenwards and then turned around and sat back down at his desk. Through barred teeth he said; "There is an abandoned Slytherin Prefect room in the dungeons that no one has seen in many a year...If Miss Gray has no quarrels with it she can move in with the Headmaster's permission. It will be her responsibility to furnish it and attend all House activities as normal; you will have no access and you will not divulge its location to anyone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear sir. Thank you." Draco said finally letting out a breath he didn't think he was still holding onto.

"Whilst I discuss it with Dumbledore at today's match in the meantime Miss Gray will spend tonight in Madame Pompfrey's care. Tell her not to worry; I hear that makes things worse." Severus commented with something that looked akin to a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you sir! I'll tell her right away." Draco beamed before rushing out of the Potion Master's office and off to the hospital bedside of his 'acquaintance'. Snape leaned back in his chair and furrowed his brow. His godson had been acting strangely but he hadn't realized it was this bad and because of that particular witch. Snape couldn't actually put his finger on what made her so likeable to the heir and wondered even about telling his real father about their closeness. But maybe it was nothing; young love is always fleeting but perhaps, like himself, the first is always the worst to relinquish...

And if he did tell Lucius, what then? Falling in love was never part of Draco's plan for either side; it would doom either him or the Dark Lord. It was now his decision and if he told the family that its history was about to repeat itself - _'well,'_ Snape thought, ' _I don't want to be the one who breaks the bad news.'_


	11. The Boy Who Lost

It was as peaceful a slumber someone could get after being held hostage to a semi sentient lake and Marilyn funnily enough didn't want to wake up. Not that it mattered to Draco; despite how serene she looked curled up into a ball he had to tell her. He strode over to her bedside, almost beaming and sat on the hospital bed. The dip in the mattress disturbed her and she finally opened her eyes.

"Oh! It's you… Good morning Draconis…" She yawned as she sat up slowly. Something clicked and she frowned but then shook it off.

"Good morning Marie." He chuckled as he watched her, "Did you sleep alright?"

"I slept perfectly well thank you… You kept me nice and toasty." Marilyn grinned with a yawn.

"Well I should think so since it was my bed." Draco smirked coyly.

Marilyn rolled her eyes; "You're not one for sharing are you? I didn't get to wake up with you."

"Well, y'know, I'm an only child – speaking of sharing, I've some good news to share with you!" He said finally sitting on the bed fully and closer to her.

"You have? What is it?" She asked excitedly. She jumped out from under the covers and sat into his lap in one eager bound. He kissed her forehead in an effort to calm her down but she grew impatient; "What is it Malfoy?"

"Oh Gray if only I could tell you!" He began in joking way, "I hear – and this is just a rumour – that a certain someone asked a certain grumpy git for a certain favour pertaining to a particular Slytherin-"

"And what did Snape say? Have you done it? Have-"

He silenced her with a platonic kiss to the cheek, "He said he'll talk about it to Dumbledore over today's match and maybe by tomorrow my favourite person will have her own room in the dungeons."

Before he could utter anything else he was swept up in a tight hug which could have felt vice like if he thought about it. She squealed happily and left kiss after kiss on his face; "You're brilliant and you're magnificent and-"

"And I won't be able to go into it. I'm sorry to break your bubble but Snape said I won't have access and I can't tell anyone the location of it either." He said sourly with a weak apologetic smile. He squeezed her hands in a comforting way as she said: "Oh…Oh…ok… I just thought…."

"That it would be ours, instead of just yours, I know… But we've broken rules – there's no point stopping now."

"You are such a villain." Marilyn giggled whilst partaking in an Eskimo kiss.

"And who made you the good guy?" He chortled.

"Why it was me of course!" She cried as she over powered him until he lay sprawled underneath her. They spent a moment looking at each other in that dynamic, understanding something had just shifted. He just looked so gorgeous vulnerable, as if she could eat him up like a delicious pudding. She then noticed his attire; a green jersey, cream trousers and an emerald sports robe adorned with a new silver crown shaped badge.

"Don't you have a match to go to?" She asked him with an upward eyebrow. His stomach answered before he could and soon Marilyn transfigured her night gown into casual robes and underwear so they set off for breakfast. It was still early, only around 8am but both teams were busy eating and planning. The Slytherins were huddled at one side of the hall and the Gryffindors at the other. Marie sighed; she didn't really like it when the school became a battleground like this.

"Does it have to be so tribal?" She asked him whispering as they passed by the Gryffindors to get to their own table.

"I guess so Marie." He said distractedly before nodding at Potter who was reading the Daily Prophet, "Scarhead"

"Gitface" Harry chimed with a smile and shot Marilyn a jovial look from over the top of his glasses, "Good to see you again Marie."

"Stop flirting Potter, she's taken." Malfoy warned him with a glare.

"Then why are you hanging around her like a bad smell?" Harry sniggered sharply.

"Pot-"

"Boys! Save it for the pitch for when it matters! Come on Draco, good day Harry." Marilyn piped in courteously whilst dragging her boyfriend away before he got into his old habits. She sat him down next to Montague and then sat adjacent to her lover promptly.

"What was that all about?" She hissed.

"It was just pregame banter – I usually like to get him riled up before every match, just to keep him on his toes." Draco said almost nostalgically whilst procuring himself a plate of scrambled eggs and then heartily dressing it with smoked salmon and dill.

"Honestly Draco, I can't take you anywhere can I? You know, I've been wondering, are you feeling alright?" Marilyn asked nervously as she watched him whilst she grabbed a bowl of rice crispies.

"Yes, I'm fine Marilyn, what makes you ask that?" he asked in return getting himself a large chalice of water.

"I'm just curious, you seem to be eating a lot of…seafood lately…and drinking a lot of fluids…and" She crept closer to his ear, "Your kisses are quite salty, not that I mind."

"I'm – I'm fine Marie. I'm probably just changing taste buds; there's no harm in what I'm doing, is there?" He probed.

"No, no, I just want to make sure you're ok." She said softly with a hand on his shoulder.

"Marilyn Gray, I'm perfectly fine, in fact, I could not feel any better." He said with a triumphant smile, "Now eat up; I want you cheering as loud as you can!"

After eating he joined fully into he's team's tactic talk and he sent her off so she could change. Her dorm room was empty much to her relief and her bed had been made by one of the house elves and her stuff was untouched. She took her time undressing, calmly putting away her night gown after transfiguring it back. It felt therapeutic to do this; to finally undress after days of delay. She wore her nicest lingerie, not his gift as she was saving it, and enjoyed putting it on after the extensive shower she had in the honour of surviving. She put on her favourite black jeans and turtleneck and hid her wand in her midnight hoodie. She then took her Slytherin scarf, never worn until now and proudly wrapped it around her neck. If she was going to support anything, she might as well wear their colours and on this occasion her hair thought it fit to turn emerald and her lover's silver. She met up eventually with Hermione in the Entrance Hall who was passing through and she gave her a hug in respect to her re-entry into reality.

"We've missed you! Well, when I say we..." Hermione said as they started to make their way towards the pitch.

"It's just you, Harry and Ron. I guess everyone else thinks I don't exist." Marie said a little grumpily.

"No no, Luna says hi and so does Neville." Hermione charmed with a smile.

"Oh I like those two!" Marie said brightening up, "I'd like to meet them one day."

"You really are a social butterfly! We might as well put you in your own house."

"The Ambroiux House! And my emblem would be a unicorn!" Marie giggled enthusiastically. Hermione joined in at the notion; "And at a guess your colours would be pink and black?"

"Possibly, you never know it might happen."

"Then again..." Hermione said with a pondering look.

"Nah, not really…Hey… why are people looking at us funny?" Marilyn asked as she noticed the stunned and scared first years and the staring eyes from all houses and years. Hermione looked around and then at Marilyn; "You are famous; you did explode and reappeared the next day in a wedding gown."

Marilyn frowned and growled through her gritted teeth, "It wasn't a wedding dress," She said then brightly added, "All I had was snowflakes and magic smoke so give me a break."

"Alright Miss Dior." Her friend sniggered.

"I could have emerged naked – I chose not to but I could have." Marilyn said with a warning tone. Hermione laughed and she asked, "Weren't you wearing clothes when you exploded?"

"No and I didn't explode; I just turned into water with a bright bang."

* * *

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch Marilyn had a slight dilemma; should she stand with her friends in her rival team's stand or stand with her enemies in her own house? She looked pleadingly at Hermione and the girl came over to ask her what was wrong.

"I don't know where I should sit. Should I be with you or go stand with those bitches in green."

"Oh – Oh dear… That is a pickle. I guess you could stand with us but you will get heckled and possibly booed at." Hermione reasoned, "Not every Gryffindor is as open as I but then again… if you stand in Slytherin you'll…"

"I might get attacked again when my guard's down – yeah, I know… I'm going to have to face them sooner rather than later aren't I?" Marie asked her with a fretting tone.

"Yeah, but preferably not now, it can get quite hostile on match day, even when you're wearing green." Hermione warned her.

"Shall I not watch? That'll make it easier." The green blond said withdrawing from her friend's space and stepping a little out of the shadow of the pitch. She felt so conflicted and scared; 'they'll hit me again I know it.' Hermione wasn't having any of it; "No Marie! Draco wanted to see you cheer, he wouldn't want you to miss out."

"Well maybe I should just… watch from here… or on a broom… or from the sub bench." Marie whined going further back. Her friend stuck a hand out in a careful gesture; "Marilyn, you really are terrified aren't you? But it doesn't have to be like this; you're stronger and more precious than they are and they're not worth your time or your enjoyment. Com'on, I'll stand with you."

"'Mione what are you doing?" Marie asked with a very confused expression.

"I'm going green for the day." She said defiantly.

"You don't have to do this." Marie said in a pleading way.

"You're scared and in need of a friend, so let me help." She said taking her wand out of her pocket, "If you don't go they'll think they've won and then they'll do it again."

* * *

From high up above the pitch he could still hear the roar of the crowd and it felt wonderful. His heart was racing, his broom felt thunder fast as it always did and the breeze was perfect for snitch catching. Weasley was far below him and he could hear the chant he had invented rise into the sky.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King."

He smirked and wondered if it was driving the ginger nuts. Being friends with the Golden Trio was one new weird thing but that didn't mean he couldn't be evil to them during play. He grinned as he zoomed past Harry trying to keep his mind focused. Or was it his eyes that needed refocusing? They felt sharper than normal, especially as he scanned and dove about the arena. He could even pick out his cronies from half a mile off with his new natural eyesight. He then spotted Marilyn in the Slytherin stands cheering and so he flew past her triumphantly, slowing down to wink. He saw for a moment her blushing like a tomato and then spotted something he thought he'd never see; Granger the Muggleborn in his house's colours! He nearly flew into Montague from the shock.

"Aye up Malfoy! Keep your head straight!" His captain bellowed.

"Sorry Captain!" He yelled as he nosedived to avoid a whizzing bludger.

"I didn't know the Bolshoi was in town auditioning." A familiar voice cackled from beside him.

"Reusing my insults Potter? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Draco growled. He spotted something shiny but dismissed it.

"Not a chance. Any time you want to give up that's fine by me." Harry replied.

"Not in your life time. Say, did you know that Granger's betrayed you? Oh, shiny, bye!" And with that Draco shot off and away with a very confused Harry in his wake. But he hadn't actually seen the darn Snitch either; the grey weather made it sparkle less thus making it harder to find. His eyes darted about the ground and found nothing and looking around the hoops was fruitless too. He watched as Harry took up his usual technique of taking high up into the sky and he decided to follow suit. His mind felt funny now with all the visuals streaming through his consciousness; everything looked too sharp and crystal clear. Everything around felt too bright even in the dark weather and it was giving him a headache. He pulled on his goggles, risking looking like a fool and dared to wish for rain. He felt itchy and dry and too thirsty for his own good. 'This isn't helping!' He grunted inwardly. Someone scored below him - a Slytherin - and he snarled at the roar and boos of the crowd and then whimpered as his stormy headache intensified. He felt like giving up but then he heard a single cheer in the form of a mental song.

 _'Malfoy is my king, he can do anything, he'll catch it and we'll all sing; Malfoy is OUR king.'_

He looked to the Slytherin stands and found Marilyn's spot, seeing her look up at him waving.

 _'Thanks sexy!'_ He called out to her in his mind, _'I'll kiss you when I win!'_

And then he saw it, gleaming amongst the grass blades lazily flitting in the centre circle. He knew if he suddenly dived Harry would catch on and fly faster than he could but if he didn't act the Snitch would vanish. He decided to cunningly and half-heartedly drop half his height from the ground, keeping a close eye on his prey. He looked up to Harry who was on a still lookout so he daren't do anything suspicious. The Snitch had moved closer to the hoops but it was still close to the ground. Draco swerved over to the Gryffindor hoops casually till he was 6 metres off the ground and when he was happy that Harry was as far as he could get Draco went for it. He leaned in hard, executing his best nose dive and plunged head first to the ground. He heard thunder from the crowds and gasps and as his hand leapt forward to grab it a billowing swoosh of scarlet interfered with him. They both grabbed the Snitch. Draco clipped the end of his broom into the grass and his whole body flung forward violently. He sprawled onto the grass shell shocked and when he looked to his left, his opponent was the same. Draco's broom lay battered by his feet, a few twigs had escaped. The silence around the arena was deafening or was it because his brain rang and burned with pain? He looked into his hands and swore.

He had only caught the right wing of the bloody golden Snitch.

Harry managed to kneel up, shaking and laughing. He held in his hand the other two thirds of the enchanted object. Harry looked at Draco, frowning when he saw his new friend's position and quickly got up on his feet to help. Potter flung his arms around Malfoy's shoulders and dragged him up and the boy in green nearly toppled him over. By now the rest of the team had swarmed around them both and an argument had sprung up.

"Harry caught most of it! The points are ours!"

"Sod off Weasel bee!" Montague hollered, "Half the Snitch, half the points!"

"Just fuck off would ya?!" George and Fred chorused angrily.

"Com'on then! Lemme have it!" Crabbe roared in return, blind with anger. The big biffer grabbed one of the twins by the throat and soon Draco and Harry were in the middle of a rugby tackle gone terribly wrong. Whilst fighting through the pain Harry shoved Draco through the legs of Katie Bell to get him out of the violence. On their hands and knees in the mud they tried feebly to escape out of the inter-house skirmish and when they were free they looked up and saw something much much worse.

Dolores Umbridge was never a pleasant woman and that was most certainly true as she looked down at the two Seekers with fire and gall in her eyes.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy you two are banned!"

The argument above them stopped dead. All eyes turned to the woman in horrible pink.

"But we caught the Snitch!" Harry protested as he got up. Draco followed suit, showing in between his thumb and finger the wing which was still trying to fly away.

"Inexcusable behaviour will never be tolerated whether in the halls or on the pitch - I have never seen so much violence from reckless reprobates; since you two young men started this you will be both stripped of your brooms and your team colours. And as for the rest of you, you'll all receive detention every night this week for such horrible violence and language."

It was then that Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had rushed into the fray, wide eyed and bewildered.

"Dolores what are you doing?" McGonagall asked fumingly.

"I'm restoring peace to this abominable game. As High Inquisitor I should have never have allowed this league to continue." Umbridge squawked.

"But you allowed Slytherin right off the bat - why'd you do that?" Draco hissed indignantly.

"Well it seems I made a mistake Mr. Malfoy, especially in you; now leave before you're punished any further." Umbridge said huffily.

"But what about the points?" Ron yelled out desperately. Crabbe and Goyle eyed him up, cracking their knuckles.

"None shall-"

"Excuse me High Inquisitor but you are not the referee of this match and it is not in your job description to act as such." Dumbledore butted in standing in front of her. Dolores carried on squawking like an undignified vulture behind him as he asked both Draco and Harry to show him what was left of the Snitch. Draco's wing had by now given up on flying away whilst the main body kept rolling around in a panic in Harry's gloved palm.

"Hmmm…This is most amusing… since the score is easily dividable by three and because there are three parts…" He said softly before turning to the stadium with his booming voice, "50 points to Slytherin and 100 to Gryffindor!"

The red and gold side of the pitch threw up their arms in joy and victory and there was a single whoop from the green side. Both Harry and Draco threw a glance at the whoop and instantly knew where it had come from.

"Can I keep the wing?" Draco asked before he turned to leave dejectedly.

Dumbledore nodded and then Draco pocketed it; "We'll get a new one, Harry keep your half as well." The Headmaster advised. It was then that Draco was about to head off the pitch like a lone ranger but Harry walked alongside him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the game Draco." He said politely even though in his right mind he should have been bitter.

"My pleasure," Draco drawled, "you flew well." He spat.

"Aw com'on Draco, you caught the Snitch!" Harry whined trying to brighten the mood.

"Don't pity me Potter! We both lost, now shut up!" Draco hollered at his face. He wrenched his goggles off and threw them to the ground and as he mumbled sinisterly he tore off his gloves and the crown badge. He left them in the dirt and stormed off the pitch, angry at nearly everything. Quidditch was his life; like a caged animal he refused to acknowledge the fact he had lost it so stupidly. His eyes hurt both with the tears he denied in having and the glimmer and odd colours that swirled in his ill vision. The tempest in his mind was now at its thunder-peak and he felt like a broiling biting ocean. He wanted to take down all the ships and cast aside all who saw him. The rage inside him was too much and as he exited the stands he was blind with inconceivable anger. It had gone further now than a point's dispute or soured game; he was now furious for the sake of it. He ran and ran towards the castle, throat burning from crying and –

" ** _DRACONIS!_** "

He stopped dead in his tracks as the sound of his name enveloped him. It wasn't how he usually heard it because it was an echoing, angelic and alien sound. He knew it wasn't English because he didn't hear it with his mind but with his heart. As he turned around to face her his vision dimmed and the cacophony in his mind of thunder and lightning gave way to a peaceful dawn.

Marilyn stood there terrified, arms out in a calm manner the same is which one would use on an injured cowering animal. She approached him gently, amazed at the transformation before her eyes. She knew who it was; he was still in his ever faithful emerald but his face – such rapid monstrous change! His once grey eyes were now a million times bluer and colder than the sky and his teeth had become that of a shark's. His hands which now trembled had grown long claw like nails in a matter of moments as his blood had boiled. His skin had taken on a light green grey tinge and the result was horrific.

"Draco… please, calm down… It's me." She cooed nervously as a hand reached out to touch his chest. His expression softened when he felt her hand against his heart and looked down at the girl before him. Recognition kicked in; _'This is Marilyn – wake up you bloody fucking fool!'_ his human mind hissed at him. A hand then brushed his cheek, thumb pressed against cheekbones that were far too present and sharp. He leaned into it, giving into compassion and accepting his fate. As his tears fell his features finally softened with teeth regressing back until he could manage a defeated human smile. When she hugged him fiercely and then let go, his skin was back to pale peach and with eyes of liquid silver.

"Never let me go like that again!" He cried as he finally broke down.

"I won't, I promise…please… shh shh shhh… there there…" Marilyn soothed into his hair as the weight of him fell onto her shoulders.

"What even happened to me?" He bawled; all dignity at this point was lost.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter, com'on, let's get you out of here." She said gently, pushing him slightly to stand. He regained balance and wobbled forward; soon they were walking quickly away from the eyes of all the school.


	12. Swan Song

The castle was empty and calm in contrast to the commotion on the pitch and Marilyn was glad for it. Her man was wobbly and unbalanced but trying his best. In all honesty he felt like weeping and then laughing maniacally about the absurdity of his condition. She talked to him to keep his spirits up and once they got to the Common Room Draco had nearly recovered from his episode and had brightened up considerably.

"I did catch it though – I told you I would." He said arrogantly as they crossed the threshold, "I just can't believe she's banned me! Me! Of all the players she could have banned!"

"Sh, yes I know dear." She said smiling like a wife who had heard it all before. She guided him to the sofa by the fire and sat him down. She sat herself in an armchair near to his head.

"And why ban Potter too? In fact we did nothing!" He protested before propping his head with a hand which rested against the arm of the settee.

"Well it did look like you were wrestling from high above." Marilyn said matter-of-factly.

"Did it? He was only helping me up." He returned.

"Oh. Well in that case you might have a chance to repeal it. She is a bitch but I'm sure if you ask nicely…" She cooed wisely.

"Possibly… I think that's why I got so mad – it's my thing! Well apart from you and-"

"Well why not write a letter explaining it was all a big misunderstanding and apologize. I'm sure the Headmaster will back you up." Marilyn chirruped, "I don't want you to go without; you need to have something other than school and me. Montague will want you back soon enough."

"I don't think anyone will want me back after those scores." He moaned.

"Well that's not your fault! It was Harry's; if he hadn't swooped in you would have caught the whole thing I guarantee. If your team wants to blame something, blame Harry."

"We blame him for everything anyway… speaking of Snitches," He said happily plunging his hand into his pocket and then standing up, "I've got something for you."

Marilyn stood up too and smiled; "Oh, what is it?"

"It's a gift from a defeat." He said proudly as he presented to her the golden wing. The metal had now become inanimate and was just a little trinket. He handed it to her and in response she drew out her wand. Marilyn cast a spell on the gold, partly transfiguring it until each end had grown long and chain like. A little half of a clasp appeared at either end and she presented it back to him.

"Would you like to do the honours?" She asked him smiling at his pleased and curious expression.

"I would love to!" He beamed taking the new necklace in hand. Marilyn shifted her hair to the front and loosened her scarf as he manoeuvred himself into place behind her. He put it on with little fuss and kissed her cheek when finished.

"It suits you." He grinned when looking again at the front.

"Thank you. Now I think it's time you got changed mister – you should see yourself." Marilyn giggled.

He turned to a shiny surface and moaned at the mud in his hair and on his face; "I look like a real pillock! You don't want to join me do you?"

"As much as I'd like to say yes I'm not as mucky. Go on, catch a shower, I'll be in the library trying to avoid certain people."

"Did they give you any grief in the stands?" He asked unbuttoning his sports robe.

"A little bit but Hermione just gave them one look. Blaise stood next to me and kept me safe." She said calmly. He felt a twinge of jealousy at his friend's name and his teeth grew a little sharper. He bit his tongue in punishment; _'He wouldn't take her away.'_ He scolded himself.

"Well I better leave you alone and I'll see you at lunch." Marilyn said in a sing song way before giving him a well-deserved smooch; "You flew well today, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dear." He purred into her lips as she departed. She left the room with haste to give him privacy and without taking note he found himself in the shower considering what had happened earlier. He didn't feel any more different than before the match; in fact he felt better even. Draco had been feeling strange lately but he daren't show it – who knows what that would make him look like. She had been right about the food though, he was eating too much fish and yes that could cause all sorts of things but he didn't expect this. He looked at his hands in which he noticed the shape of his nails. They had gone back to being normal but they were still reminiscently pointed; scratching felt more satisfying now at least.

What was weird though was how ** _normal_** he considered this to be now; he felt more in tune with himself somehow, especially now nude and wet. He licked his teeth and then grinned; _'at least they now match my tongue. I wonder if I'll be better at insults…'_ He thought dangerously. He imagined then scaring first years with his new shark like grin and he took a strange anticipation for the moment he could do so. Tossing the idea aside with a smirk he finished washing his hair and body and got out hesitantly. He did like a good long shower after all but Marie was probably waiting on him. Before long he was dressed and ready for some lunch.

* * *

The days after were awful. No doubt about it. Montague rabbited on and on about how useless and stupid he'd been on the pitch, flying into him and co-working with the dreaded Potter.

"And you didn't even wallop him one when you got the chance! If you're gonna get banned you might as well be taken out for doing actual damage to the Four Eyes!" Montague roared at him that Wednesday evening after in the Common Room.

"Well I didn't need to ok? It's not sporting to start a fight anyhow." Draco hissed standing up from his chair with a start.

"It's not what?" Montague fizzed angrily, "When did you become a knight of honour?! It's Quidditch; you clock 'em when they're down!"

"Do you have any courtesy?" Malfoy roared over him as the captain cowered into his chair, "It's just a game for heaven's sake! I'm off the team anyway so stop giving me a team punishment! I don't even know why I'm bothering to defend myself."

He cast out the fire with an angry wave of his hand and as he turned to leave Malfoy bit: "You were never that good a captain anyway! If I were captain we'd have one several times by now. Consider yourself a good leader? PA! Nothing but air and broken promises." With an enraged flourish he left for the dorms and settled back into the homework he was supposed to be doing. He sat down on his bed and didn't realize Blaise was around. The boy gave him a nod and then went back to sleep, signalling for Draco to be quiet in his studies. Instead of studying he stewed like a cup of tea, his anger running through his mouth and head. He felt unfinished and he wanted to rip further into his ex-captain but he gave up with a sigh in the end. He got into bed and relaxed, dreaming about what Marilyn would say to calm him down. He dreamed about her flying on his broom solo without his help and the thought of her being independent in the air soothed him. He was soon out like a light.

* * *

It was dark in her pool and that was how she liked it. No trespassers, no aggressors and no nosy people; just her, her fish and her song. She swam down to the little cave she had found the other week (the architecture of the pool kept expanding with her exploring) and sat down on the sea floor. The cave itself was a tight pocket of air and she had managed to acquire a few muggle things to make it feel like a bedroom. She slept underwater on occasion but here was where she could relax and create things. She found a piece of dry(ish) parchment and set about filling her quill with squid ink. She looked down at the empty page and sighed; what on earth could she write about? She slipped off the edge of the cave floor and sat on a rock beneath her, using the dry ledge as a desk.

"Dear… Dumbledore," She began out loud; _'I want to thank you for adding more room to my pool as this time of year can get very taxing on a stagnant mermaid like myself. Everything is going well so far and most people are comfortable around me. My only complaint is the lack of Chinese food at dinner but I guess it's only minor; I shall make do. I hope you're well Professor and that the High Inquisitor isn't giving you too much of a headache; what she did to Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy must have caused a ruckus in your office I'm sure! Speaking of which, Mr Malfoy wishes to be back on his team if possible and I'd like to see him play again, Mr Potter included._

 _The match was most exciting and I never knew it had so many bizarre rules! We have something similar we play with the seals of Skye in the summer but never as fast and furious as last Saturday. I had my friends explain it to me but I was still confused even up to the point in which it ended so horribly. I'd also like to apologize for Mr Malfoy's behaviour; I'll keep my eye on him to keep him safe._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Your resident Mer'_

She read what she wrote a few more times before smiling and nodding; _'Just a little progress update.'_ She then took another parchment and debated whether to write anything else. She sighed and put her quill away; _'It would be hopeless that way.'_ She thought.

The mermaid slipped off of the rock and dived under, leaving the Headmaster's letter there. She never had the confidence to send them because it felt too rude. Dumbledore was a busy man; _'He wouldn't have time for me.'_ But she wrote because she liked the catharsis, the process of getting rid of her thoughts. She had so many thoughts nowadays that she felt like she could burst. She found her favourite spot in her reef, 'the sofa' she called it with its mass of squishy corals and mounds of sand and started to pet a lingering clown-fish.

"Hello little one… have you come here to see me moan?" She sighed with a giggle. The fish swam up to her face, kissing her jawline and disappearing into her hair.

"Affectionate aren't we? Now, let's see, I've managed to simultaneously piss off and please everyone and now my love has gone and got himself buggered! What is a girl to do?" She moaned with her hands above her head. The clown-fish swam under her ear and then swam up to her eye. The slow pulse of its fins looked like a pep talk in her mind.

"I know! I know! I should have stopped a long time ago and not let him get so – so – _handsome._ Oh you should have seen him Jim – he had the teeth and his eyes! Oh! Heaven above - he could turn it on! _But he's human –_ I know Jim! I should never have bonded – I shouldn't have sung – I'm stupid Jim, I know." She swore further lulling about until fully laying on the sand. Jim the clown-fish was now swimming around her belly button.

She started to give him his own voice; _"Well that's the price you pay for being silly – He'll find out and then what?"_

She sat up, hair a flowing; "I'll steal him and never return him! Ha ha! Perfect!"

 _"You sound like a crazy lady."_

"I am a crazy lady Jim! Look at me!"

Jim looked at her and then swam off.

"Thanks Jim."

 _"No problem."_ She said out of the corner of her mouth.

The mermaid sighed and looked up; "Any day now. I better be ready."

* * *

Days passed and Draco started complaining about random things. He moaned at the weather when it was sunny and kept asking it to rain. He kept to his timetable like a well-oiled machine and had even got into a routine with his beloved. With her now in her own room he went and greeted her first thing, escorting her down to breakfast. If she was running late she'd invite him in whilst she got ready, usually when doing her hair and make-up. In these instances he plopped himself on her bed and at first congratulated her on her décor.

"I transfigured it all mostly – there was some junk left in here so I thought I'd use it." Marilyn explained when he first came in. The furniture looked very grand and was intricately carved with rococo shapes and undulating forms. The lighting was dim and atmospheric, with small chandeliers with countless crystals dropping down and she had managed to turn a puddle into a mirror apparently. He especially liked her bed coverings; countless soft puffy pillows and cushions covered in long curly fur and a duvet that was soft and silky to the touch. Marilyn had even managed to transfigure a crate into a beautiful oak wardrobe which he knew would be stuffed with clothes.

"Well, it's certainly a nest." He commented before kissing her and persuading her away from her vanity; "You look lovely now let's have some breakfast."

Breakfast that particular dull rainy second Thursday in November was rather pleasant and soon he found himself joyfully complaining.

"I think my hair's too long – what do you think?" He asked her.

"I think it looks fabulous that length; I could give you a ponytail soon." She said chomping away at her toast.

"You are not doing that!" Draco protested, "Heaven forbid! I'd look just like my dad!"

Draco then shivered, "It is bad enough me looking like a freak as it is."

"Come now Dracie, I was only teasing. Is there anything else his Slytherin Majesty finds displeasing?" Marilyn sang.

"No not really. There are little things but I'm not too worried. Hey ho, magical puberty, what are you going to do about it?" He laughed off in a bloke-ish way.

"We're pretty much doomed from the start." She sighed resting against him for a slight moment before they were forced apart by a passing Umbridge. Draco whipped around to sneer at her; fangs protruding but Marilyn caught him by the arm and redirected his focus.

"It's nothing Draco. Leave her be." She scolded him lovingly. He nodded and blushed at his anger and took some water to cool down.

"She's so – insufferable." He grunted unhappily.

"I know darling. I know… com'on, time for school!"

They soon headed for class and the day went smoothly more or less. They both grew a little wiser and older and by the time evening rolled around she was ready for bed even if he wasn't.

"Aren't you going to stay up? We've got nothing on tomorrow." He said as he leant by her doorway. The corridor to her room was very far off the main hall of the dungeons so she knew they wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'd love to Dracie but I'm exhausted. Potions really threw me one." Marie complained.

"Oh alright; as long as you're happy without me." He consented grumpily.

"Hey, what's up Mr Grumpy Gills?" She implored tugging on his hands.

"Nothing – I just-" He scowled looking away.

"What is it?" Marilyn pouted, tempted to tap her foot in fact.

"I –I haven't heard you sing in long, long time… It comforts me. Don't ask me why but it helps." Draco sighed plunging hands into pockets and looking at her forlornly.

"Helps with what?"

"I dunno everything. It helps me think and sleep and I don't get so many nasty headaches. I feel ill without it." He said simply.

"Then why don't you ask? I can't read your mind. Come in, if you're that desperate." She said with a laugh whilst holding the door open. He snook in without further notice and sat on the bed immediately. Marilyn stayed at the door, smile upon her face and deep in thought.

"Why do you look like you permanently live there?" She asked rhetorically as she approached him.

"Because it's where I'm meant to be." He crooned whilst grasping her by the waist and placing her into his lap. She gasped excitedly and then giggled; "You're too naughty. That's my job."

"Oh is it now? I thought I was the villain." He murmured with a lazy wet kiss to her jaw. She moaned lightly in response and her hands went up and around his head.

"Well, not all the time." She whispered, "I'm going to have to get comfy before I have any sort of concert so stay here and don't peek."

"What?" He asked stupidly as she quickly untangled herself from him.

"Close your eyes silly whilst I get out of this horrid uniform." Marilyn said quickly in return. She was at the chest of drawers rifling through for a suitable nightgown. _'Nothing too sexy Marie.'_ She caught herself thinking when looking on a black floor length slip of nothingness.

"Are your eyes closed?" She chirruped taking off her robe and cardigan whilst her back was turned.

"No." He said almost proudly. She looked over her shoulder at him and glared; "Com'on, it's not as fun then."

"How about I turn around and stare into the Lake?"

"Nice try mister! You'll sneak a peek in the reflection. Just close your eyes for 10 seconds, for me."

"Alright but I'm counting! On your marks, shut! One-"

"Hold on!" She cursed as she vanished her buttons. She threw her shirt off at the count of 3 and by 5 she was in just her underwear.

"6… 7… Ow! 8…9…Are you ready yet? 10! What the hell did you chuck at me?" He asked looking down. With a laugh he blushed; "Oh! You're bra, it's very pretty but – _**wow**_."

He had finally looked up and his jaw was nearly on the floor.

"What do you think?" Marilyn asked beaming as she swished from side to side.

"I- I love it." He breathed. The gown she had chosen was a floor length chiffon and voile spectacle; it had a high empire waist line and cascading waterfall ruffles from her low bowl like neckline. It was topped with short puff sleeves with little bows at the cuff and a big fluid bow at the centre front drawing his eye to her cleavage and down. It skimmed her hips and trailed elegantly at the back. And the best thing about it was its colour; a beautiful Caribbean blue. Her hair was a very light pink and blond.

"Good." She said in relief, "I'm glad you like it."

"Is it special?" Draco asked as he took hold of part the skirt and inspected its diaphanous qualities.

"Not particularly. It's just one that fits me well." Marie replied with a hand through his hair.

"Well it's my favourite." He sighed kissing her palm before it left, "Will I always have to look like a pile of rags next to you?"

"Come, come now, one only has to take off his shirt to look good again." She suggested with a sensual tone as she sat next to him, "And just so you know you're not staying the night. I would like to be asleep at some point."

"Killjoy." He pouted as he relaxed and laid down.

"Life-wrecker." She quipped joining him.

"You mean life-improver. Where would you be without me?" He asked with a winning smile.

"Oh, let's see… probably a 100% less happy and still trying to keep my head down."

"See! I'm amazing. Everyone needs a Draco." He said with a flourishing hand gesture.

"No, you're just for me! I don't think I ever want to see you with anyone else; I'd die from a broken heart." Marie said quietly with a whimper.

"Well that's never going to happen. You fit… everyone else looks too misshaped and lumpy." He cooed reassuringly as he enveloped her with his arms, "See, no gaps!"

Marie chuckled delightfully; _"Shi mi a waigh!"_

"What did you call me?" He asked defensively.

 _"Truwag."_ She said with a raise of her shoulders.

"Shiviag a mou de crai!" He burst incredulously.

Marilyn looked at him with wide eyes; "Can you understand me?"

"Oui, mademoiselle! Je parle couramment Marilyn." Draco said with a grin.

"Oh…kay… that's a little…weird." She whispered edging away a little.

"Why? Am I not meant to?" Draco asked crouching over her gently.

"No, no, it's fine; It's just you've picked it up so quickly." She smiled before wrapping her hands around his neck and shoulders.

"Well so would you if it invaded your head every night and told you how handsome you were." He purred before kissing the underside of her jaw.

"Oh, so you do listen then."

"But what do you sing in? Is it like Parseltongue?" He asked collapsing back onto the bed.

"No, not quite; it's a very old French pagan language that's spoken by my mother's family," She informed him, "It sticks around now mostly through song and my mum rarely talks in English. All my dad had was basic French and a smattering of what my mum taught him. It's easier to pick up through rhythm and repetition; it's my mother tongue so I just grew up with it. I only learnt English when I was 6 and then I had to learn official French when I went to Beauxbatons. I got teased for my accent – they said I sounded like a caveman."

"But you sound so incredible." He murmured in disbelief.

"Not to everyone. I only sound incredible to those who are in love with me; it's my curse slash blessing remember." Marilyn teased gently pinching his cheek.

"Ah, so, if I can speak it… does that mean I can eventually sing into your mind?"

"Possibly, time will have to tell. It's more of a swan song than anything else; it keeps us both safe."

He then nuzzled closer into her, "Act 1, scene 1 then please."

"You're such an impatient snake!" Marilyn scolded, "Oh alright… _hea to va-mi amore prea me so lay? Draconis oh me so ley…"_


	13. Mr Weasy-Kiss-Me-Quickly

She woke up with a rather pleasant 'bed' guest the next morning and nearly screamed when she rolled into him. Marilyn giggled at her early morning stupidity and curled up to him like how a cat would to its owner. She then flung her arms around him after stretching and pulled him on top of her as he was just a duvet. She snuggled into his warm neck, with his collar open, buttons undone and tie thrown off. Noticing this she inspected him for any signs of rough kisses or hickeys and found to her great dismay a large red mark on the right side. She moaned; _'always the first to make the move!'_ she thought sickened. _'Did we do…anything?'_ she caught herself thinking. She then mentally raced through the mini opera he had asked for and tried to remember if she sang her 'sexy song'. An immature name for a very mature concept but in essence she could turn him on with a few choice words in the right key with the perfect melody. Surely she'd remember if she sang that and he wouldn't still be in uniform unless that was a kink that reared its ugly head last night. Instead of panicking she looked closer at the wound and see if there were any bite marks.

There weren't any but it looked too sore to be innocent. With careful hesitation she traced over the crimson with her finger tips and found it felt extraordinary. It was lumpy and also very jelly like; she checked the other side and found the same result. Marilyn retracted her hands and kindly kissed the irritated skin, smiling serenely.

* * *

Draco found himself in the library of all places looking at the rows and rows of books and feeling stuck. He knew he wanted to read something interesting on what seemed to be the stormiest Friday of the year but he couldn't find anything. Instead of deciding his mind kept wandering back to the sensual and lyrical evening he had last night. She had sounded like an angel in all honesty and he only wished he could have joined in. It was beautiful and an experience he would never forget but he felt selfish. Wasn't it guys who were meant to serenade their beloved? He wanted to join in, to hum or do a little duet but he felt too shy; he had an awful singing voice. It was shrieking and cracked into bum notes constantly – what soprano would want him?

Draco had to admit her repertoire was stunningly perfected and polished and her range! It gave him shivers; it made him dream of far off places, of planets and stars and whole liquid galaxies in bathtubs in which she relaxed in. He felt weightless, high on innocent bliss - so why did he think it a good idea to strip? She had kissed him during their incredibly intimate performance, often at the end and beginning of songs but there was one song near the end. It had sounded so sad; she had even started to cry and he cried too, understanding the hurt within her foreign words. He collapsed around her; kissing every part her dress didn't cover in an attempt to comfort her. He had taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt so they could finally press heart to heart, bosom to bosom. _'I'll never leave you like that.'_ He recalled wetly whispering into her ear, feeling woeful. She wept into his neck, soft murmurs that for all her efforts had been the most genuine sound. They must have passed out crying, like babes after a sudden nightmare.

Madame Pince stood before him and poked him in the ribs with her wand.

"Get a book or get out!" she shrieked like a harpy.

Violently shocked out of his reverie he scowled and scuttled off to the magical creatures section for some peace and quiet. Looking around the shelves he then remembered how he met his sweetheart. Wasn't it in this very section on Aquatic Creatures? He then thumbed through the spines trying to find-

"Ah-ha!" He mouthed, "Sirens, Singing and Seduction!"

He then quickly found 'How to Love your Fish' and 'Mers, Selkies, Sirens and Merrows: Explained'. The last one looked brand new so he decided to take it out; the first one was far too out dated. Once again he had become fascinated by something he knew shouldn't bother him. He had concluded the other week if that anyone was the Hogwarts Mermaid it had to be that Luna from Ravenclaw. She fit the bill; slightly off and very weird, keeps to herself and does strange things – yep, it had to be Luna. _'Maybe that Longbottom was her accomplice for keeping her hidden?'_ He thought when he started weighing up evidence.

* * *

After taking it out he was soon back in the company of his fellow Slytherins in the dungeons; propped up against a window that only just had a view of the surface of the lake. Little fish swam by him as he read and as the heavens opened he could watch the water level rise. His book was more fascinating than the lake he found. It seemed as if he had been the first one to take it out and the pages were beautifully white and gleaming with information.

 _The sea is full of many beautiful, exotic and scary things and there is no other being more akin to this description than the Mer herself. Seen as predators, victims, lovers and fighters, the Mer has come under considerable scrutiny in the last few centuries…_

He skipped the intro and got into the part about biology.

 _The Mer despite having a distinctive shape is far harder than expected to classify; several sub species and cultures exist explaining why we have Merrows, Selkies and Sirens too. Classically a Mer has a humanoid upper torso and from the waist down some sort of fish tail. Because of variances in tails Mers can be classed either as part of the genus that their tail originates from or from their genus of their individual species. The latter is used instead of the former now because classifying a Mer by tail is old fashioned and speciest. All Mers are considered to be in their own animal order the same way humans are all classed as Homo Sapien._

 _The reason for having different tails and races of Mer comes down to three factors: Climate, Ancestry and Evolution. It is well noted that species in warmer waters are far more attractive and traditionally beautiful to both Muggles and Magic Kind than those of colder seas. Having first appeared in Ancient Greece, sources say, their means of acquiring resources changed the further they went out into frigid seas. For example the Black Lake Mers of Hogwarts are well known for their slick predator skills and hunting tactics but have never been praised for their good looks._

Draco looked out at the window and shivered. What if he was being watched right now by one?

 _When in warmer water where fish is abundant the Mer doesn't have to rely entirely on their body to catch prey as it's too easy. They instead spend their time finding people to catch instead to mate with. Reproduction and the Rules of Courtship will be assessed later on. Another reason for Mers having distinctly different races and then biology is because of magical ancestry. The first mermaids of Athens and Crete were said to be the daughters of Triton, he himself son of Poseidon the Lord of the Sea and the Storm Bringer. This may have some truth in it as it is legend but it's most likely that the very first Mers were witches who went to the sea to live in peace. The Aegean Sea is known for being tranquil and therefore would be an ideal place to start a new species. Being witches they could easily transfigure themselves partially and let the spell run down through the generations until it became an unbreakable gene in ones chromosomes. Muggle studies have shown that with permanence a gene can become dominant. We know from lines of heritage of Pureblood families that this is true; countless full blooded wizards have been born with gills and the unending need to swim._

 _Diverse witches and wizards with different magic end up becoming dissimilar types of Mer in the same way we have different personalities because of our magic. Mermaids and Mermen are adept at most if not all spells and we've recently found that it's ego that decides the tail and not the family. It seems the gene for being a Mer is compliant to the person in which it resides. Proof of this comes from a freshly born Mer which could be mistaken as Halfling to the untrained eye. With just gills and ear fins the tail develops after several weeks of care and dedication from mother and father, letting the baby take up any interest it desires. After a month its legs have fused and by its first birthday mother and father know exactly what fish it's taken after._

 _This also makes life a lot easier on said child if its parents are caught or eaten as tails can change to sit in well with an adopted school or family of Mer. Mers who live in tight knit family groups tend to grow into tails of the same species but looser colonies have as much diversity as a well-stocked reef._

 _Selkies for example are not one mythical creature on their own but a school of Mers off Shetland with an affiliation to the seal. Their children are highly adept at transfiguration and can separate their humanoid bodies from their seal tails with great ease. Another notable race of Mer is that with an octopus lower half. These cunning Mermaids like to live a life of solitude like their tail animal and can live a fair deal longer than most of their species due to their incredible flexibility._

 _So if Mers are so diverse, how do we classify them for biological purposes? First there are five things a Mer must have; a brain capable of thought, speech and invention, a magic core whether active or not, gills or other organic apparatus for underwater breathing and a body evolved to swim through water including a tail of some description. This classification does not apply to Halflings, Nymphs or Sirens; they are different beings all together but share some DNA. For further understanding a Nymph and Siren is a witch or sorceress who lives in the sea and has given herself aqualungs to breathe. Mers and Nymphs get along but stay out of each other's territory. A Halfling however is a grandchild, great grandchild or distant descendant of a Mer and Human relationship usually pursued on land. Depending on how strong the bloodline is Halflings can have gills, ear fins, seaworthy skin, fins covering their back, buttock and hips and webbed fingers and toes. They can't however grow a tail or stay in open water for long periods of time. To acquire a Halfling the offspring of the Mer and Human union must have mated with a human in their adult life rather than a Mer. Mating with a Mer will create a half blood mermaid/man. There have been many notable Halfling wizards and witches throughout history and they can lead full and inspiring lives._

 _The Mer-_

"Hey handsome, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Marie, I didn't see you there. Come join me if you'd like." Draco said as he gestured to the chair next to him as she appeared.

"I think I will – Ooh, what are you reading?" Marilyn chimed nosily as she sat beside him.

"'Mers, Selkies, Sirens and Merrows: Explained' by… Josephine Plunkett. It's really good." He said holding up the gilt and blue cover. It was inset with mother of pearl flakes and chips of sea glass.

"I think I have that one – yes, back in Devon in my room. My dad got me it for my 14th birthday; it's a beautiful book and the illustrations are gorgeous." She cooed as she took it out of his hands to inspect it, keeping his place with a finger, "Ah! Here! Can I read to you?"

"Sure, go ahead!" he said as he got more comfortable in his seat.

"Ok then, Mer entertainment – my favourite chapter – The Mer can easily get bored if not stimulated by their environment and this includes empty lagoons and unfortunately a meddling muggle scientist's tank." Marilyn began, "To ease boredom a mermaid can be found gossiping, singing, telling jokes, playing games or doing one's hair or a friends' hair. Mermen can be found doing the exact same thing sometimes creating more elaborate hairstyles than the women! It's been noted that a merman's hair grows exceedingly fast compared to a human's and they take extreme amounts of pride in their appearance. Not to be outdone, mermaids can spend hours finding the right sea bed flora to adorn their hair much like a woman finding the right pair of shoes! Games mers like to play include 'Seal ball' which looks like a game of underwater Quidditch played by both seals and mers in mixed teams."

"They have Quidditch underwater?" He asked with a delighted grin.

"Yes Draco, it seems everyone likes the game!" She said handing the book back to him, "What were you reading about before I interrupted you?"

"Oh, just about their biology and stuff. It's just really interesting how we're similar. I was just thinking maybe I could find some answers you know for my teeth." He said showing off his gnashers with pride. Marie chortled: "Oh yes, your teeth; they were shark like when you first snarled – are they getting duller or pointier?"

"Duller I should think." He said licking them to check, "With all that fish I've been eating maybe some magic changed me and caused the freak out."

"Well then keep reading; find out about stuff – that's the best way to go about anything. I'm sure you'll soon find out why." She said in an encouraging way, "And I'd stay off of seafood for a while, have some beef ok?"

He made a face of pouting injustice; "But it tastes disgusting… I've just really gone off of the stuff I used to like."

"That's odd… maybe we'll just have to wean you again."

"Yeah…" He breathed then let the silence fall before saying, "I want to thank you for last night."

"Oh, you're welcome dear." She said as if it was nothing.

"No seriously, I loved every second of it." He said as he put the book to the side, "You're a beautiful singer and I can't get it out of my head. It was… haunting, but in a good way."

"I'm glad. I'm just so grateful you want to hear it; not many people are open to a musical relationship." She admitted taking hold of his hand.

"But it doesn't feel like a relationship – I felt a little selfish for asking – I wanted to join in and help you." He said honestly as his thumb roved over her knuckles in a tender way.

"Then why didn't you? We could've had a round or a back and forth-"

"But I'm terrible at singing! You'd die laughing from it! That's why I feel selfish because I'm not giving the same back to you." He said desperately.

"You are actually just by being there. There is nothing worse than singing to no one in my opinion. Your kisses are like songs to me; each one different and each with its own melody. You make some wonderful noises already… I wouldn't worry about it." She implored squeezing his hand.

"I shouldn't?"

"Yes, you'll get your own voice soon enough." Marilyn spoke tenderly before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

She decided to give him some space after Friday; she knew he'd want to be left alone considering things. The seventeenth of November was as wet and miserable as the Saturday before it and even the dark weather couldn't dampen her spirits. She was just about to see Professor McGonagall for some advice on turning gold thread into pearls, (her outfit for the ball was lacking) when she got bulldozed into by Hermione.

"Oh Marie I didn't see you! Are you ok?" The brunette fussed as she grabbed hold of Marilyn's hands and pulled her off of the floor. Marilyn dusted herself down as she answered; "I'm fine! I'm fine – I've been hit with worse."

"Where were you off to before I rudely rear-ended you?" The Gryffindor asked picking up the book that had flown out of her friend's hand.

"I was off to McGonagall – I've a tricky dress that doesn't want to cooperate." She said accepting the book back.

"Oh, what kind of dress is it?" Hermione asked girlishly with a smile that was asking for details.

Marie looked around the semi-empty hallway, the same place Mrs. Norris was petrified, and whispered; "It's my top secret Yule Ball dress. I don't want Mr. Sexy Pants to find out."

"So no details for a sweet innocent witch friend like me? Com'on, I won't telgl him."

Marilyn raised her eyebrows, "I can't really trust anyone with this to be honest. If I tell you here it'll get to him by dinner."

"Then let's go somewhere quiet – how about the Room of Requirement?" Hermione whispered gleefully.

"The what?"

"Have you not heard? Come with me!"

* * *

The Room of Requirement was certainly a miracle. As she stepped inside Marilyn noted the black of the walls turned to a Georgian wall paper of pastels and whites and two gold and brocade armchairs sat before them. Hermione looked amused and then shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a shame we don't have any – Oh! Tea! Perfect!" Hermione grinned taking a seat as a coffee table with a high afternoon tea appeared betwixt the chairs.

The Room of Requirement also started to furnish them with Rococo ornaments such as clocks, marble busts on fireplaces and feature walls with tall clear mirrors whilst retaining the gothic vaulted ceiling above. The pillars of the medieval building effortless morphed into their Corinthian sisters' midway and the flagged floor became chessboard marble.

"Well I feel completely under-dressed." Marilyn moaned as she took a seat opposite making certain the door was closed.

"Don't be silly. Now, dresses. This is a no politics zone – no house loyalties, no Dark lord and no talking endlessly about Mr. Perfect Hair." Hermione stipulated whilst waving her wand to get the tea service going.

"Do I have to call him that?" Marilyn moaned before a steaming cup and saucer floated her way.

"Yes." Hermione pouted taking her own cup of tea.

"Can I call yours Mr. Dimple Butt?" Marie asked in retaliation.

Hermione looked down and sighed, "If you must."

"So you have noticed his body then?"

Hermione went as bright as rose in full bloom, "Marie! I don't – Maybe – that's not the point."

"Sure it is… Now," She took a sip, "Dresses."

"Yes, now we're in secret, what are you going to wear?" Hermione asked over the brim of her teacup still trying to hide the red.

"I'm – I'm not entirely sure. I keep flipping back between a fish tail and a full bell and I've no idea which Mr. Silver would like." Marilyn sighed putting her cup and saucer onto the table. She took a French fancy and bit it and then remembered how intensely sugary they were.

"Well really you should wear what you want to wear; what you feel good in. I'm sure Mr. Evil will agree with me." Hermione said morally with a smirk.

"He's not evil." Marie pouted, "He's just kind and bitter."

"I still don't see what you see in him. I try to but I just get stuck every time. Is it something he does?" She asked in a semi-rude tone before plating a scone with whipped cream.

"I thought this was a no boys/dark lord/politics zone? Why are you so interested in us?" Marilyn asked as her hair turned purple with slight anger.

"Because I've never seen him be nice to anyone; it feels strange that you're the one person who managed it." Hermione said truthfully.

"Well… it's more than what he does, it's what he is. He just clicks; simple as. I feel comfortable and safe and he lets me do my thing and he doesn't run screaming." Marie spoke before picking her tea back up. A teapot hovered over to her and topped it back up.

"Mr. Darcy did tell me he hears you singing in his sleep – what's that all about?" Her friend asked her curiously.

Marilyn turned away in embarrassment; "I- I – I –Oh - Blast it – I sing all the time. Both with my throat and with my mind – I can't help it." She looked back at the girl who had the same expression as before.

"And so he hears it? Night and day?" Hermione asked with an unbelieving tone.

"Yes – Hence why I can't talk dresses because my thoughts usually turn into melody. I'm getting really bad at hiding what I'm going to wear. Hence two dresses."

"Ah I see – one's a decoy." The lioness said snapping into understanding, "What are you singing about now?"

"It's more subconscious Hermione, more like a mood than anything. He's probably hearing something about sugar so he'll probably get hungry." Marilyn giggled as she finished. She took a sip to get rid of the sweetness left in her mouth.

"How extraordinary; I'd love to be part of it."

"Sorry Mione, no can do I'm afraid. Only one person gets to hear it." Marie chided her.

"Ah. Well I wish it was just as easy with Mr. Red." She moaned looking into her lap.

"It's not easy – you have it better. At least Mr. Cute Freckles doesn't depend on you." The now lilac-head said softly in an encouraging way.

"I wish he did – I mean –"

"Someone's got it bad." Marilyn observed as she rearranged herself in her chair.

"Shush! I do not!" Hermione protested growing red faced again; her pupils had gone wide and she had started acting all shy afterwards.

"Denial of a crush is the only step before asking them out." Marilyn advised, "Trust me; it'll just be better if you asked him out. If you wait for him it'll never happen or worse, he'll ask someone else."

"But we're all just friends! Me, Harry, Ronald…" Hermione deflected.

"You're patently not. Friends yes with Mr. Volde-Killer but not with Mr. Weasy-Kiss-Me-Quickly." Marilyn said with furrowing eyebrows.

"Then teach me how; you got yours in days!" Hermione wailed exasperatedly.

"Months actually – you've had years. Tell you what; this is how you do it…"


	14. A Siren's Reprise

Jumping in after what felt like forever, she sank to the bottom naked and finally free. Her hands started to web and by the time the mermaid had brushed her fingers through her hair, the light blue membranes had reached her fingertips. She sat up, yawned and stretched, twitching her fusing legs; moaning at the length she had gone without water. _'Any longer on land and you might as well give up!'_ She scolded herself in thought. She watched with sobriety as her scales took their black colour and broke through her human skin, leaving her tail sleek and perfect. Her fins unfurled until a great swathe of transparent sky blue surrounded her and she kicked out, letting her caudal fin flare in the water. She stroked her sides from the waist down, uncurling her pelvic fins, letting her hands stroke them. It felt wonderful.

With hands against her neck she could feel her gills pulsing away nicely, reminding her where she truly belonged. The land above was nice, it was her home but whenever like this; ah! To be in the ocean free! She swam over to the old pirates' chest she had brought with her on the Hogwarts Express (it had been shrunken to fit inside her jeans pocket) and opened it up, selecting a pair of shells to wear. She owned thousands of matching pairs of shells all at hand width and length but found it difficult to find the perfect set. Many of them had been decorated with precious gems and pearls whilst others carried limpets or had pieces of fish net draped over them. Huffing she selected a light pink pair she'd found in the Riviera with strings of pearls hanging between and from them and stuck them on. The glue that held them onto her breasts had been extracted from limpets so there was no worry of them coming off without her consent. _'He'd have to persuade me if he wanted me!'_ she thought with a dirty mind whilst chuckling. She then swam up to her favourite nook and sat amongst the seaweed and seahorses that greeted her kindly.

"Hello…Where are you going?" She asked a red male who mistook her hair for seaweed. Its tail curled around a blond lock and stayed put. A thorny looking female looped its tail around her caudal fin and so did its babies.

"Well it's good to know someone likes me like this." She sighed dropping her head into her hands.

"I mean seriously, it's been weeks – nothing! I've tried and tried with him guys… not a squeak. He thinks Luna's me!" The mermaid yelled waving her arms about incredulously. He had told her his opinions over breakfast when she oh so casually brought it up.

"Not a bloody sausage!"

The female seahorse looked at her strangely as if to ask what a sausage was.

"It's a muggle thing…" She explained shaking her hand, "I wish I was muggle… then I wouldn't have gotten so fucking involved!"

 _'But don't you love him? And being involved?'_ Her rational brain asked back.

"Yes. I love Draco dearly… I just wish he knows… It's amazing how long I've gone – People know usually within the week and then don't talk to me afterwards… They think me dirt…"

 _'So isn't this better? He knows you now, in and out-'_

"Yes but apart from this!" Marilyn cried flipping her tail out in protest. She disturbed the nursery that had formed around her so she bolted out before they became aggressive. She hung in the middle, hands to her eyes sobbing.

"I can't tell him now – It's too soon but if I don't-"

Marilyn knew this lie had run its course. She wouldn't be able to spin anything more for him to lap up. All those lies felt heavy but she knew they were truths. Truths she had to make human. Marilyn knew it would only take one word, one spilt glass of salt water or an Aguamenti spell used with vicious intent. Imagining being unable to get up off of the floor of the Slytherin Common Room had plagued her nightmares for weeks. The worst part was seeing his face; sometimes laughing in disdain, other times blank with fury. The song she had sung for him, the one at the very end… _'that was about me.'_ It was about how he'd leave her there and then, leaving her to dry up and shrivel. But he said he'd never leave her like that. _Didn't he?_

"Maybe he'll understand…" She quivered as she sank to the seabed. Marilyn curled up into a little ball and wept a little. "Maybe he won't be mad… maybe he has changed."

* * *

"Are you off to bed Malfoy?" Harry yawned as he closed his book. Draco looked up at him sleepily, not realizing he had dropped off mid-sentence of his homework. The Great Hall was now empty apart from them and their late night study session. Potter had needed help with his Potions and Malfoy was quick to aide him that Wednesday night.

"Pardon? Oh- maybe. Actually yes…I am thoroughly cream crackered." He murmured.

"I never thought you-d – hoo ah – say thaar-t." Harry yawned whilst showing off the insides of his mouth like a hippo.

"Are you always this… ah… aaarticulaate?" Draco replied in the same manner.

"Yes… Hmmph. Time for the dungeons for you I think." The dark haired boy said with a stretch, both hands pointing down to the floor.

"You get to your tower Golden Boy." The blond jerked with his thumb in the air.

"Do you mind if I stay over? There's far too many stairs up…" Harry moaned getting up and putting his stationary into his bag.

"Now I couldn't do that – Hundreds of years of sanctuary ruined by a sleepy half-blood? They'd kill me." Draco responded picking up his books and tucking them under school robed elbow.

Harry laughed and then it became uncontrollable; "Sorry to burst your bubble oh high and mighty one but I've been in your Common Room before."

Draco turned purple; "HOW? When? Who did it?! Who let you in?!"

"YOU did!" Harry barked, gripping his stomach with mirth.

Draco gasped gobsmacked; "But-but-but I've never- I didn't even like – How? Or are you just pulling my leg Scarhead?"

"Do you not remember? Crabbe and Goyle, complaining about a stomach ache? Acting really weird?" Harry asked naughtily.

"No – wait- yes actually. They were acting like buffoons! Running around the castle wearing glasses – Wait…" Draco looked at Harry suspiciously and then his eyebrows rose so high he swore they would come off, "THAT WAS YOU?!"

Harry Potter smugly smiled and nodded. "I always win Dracie-kins."

"You – What – What were you even doing there?"

"Ron and I thought you were the Heir of Slytherin. It took months to pull off I'll have you know. Polyjuice isn't exactly a breeze to make." Harry smirked before turning to walk away. Draco ran up to the side of him, dumbfounded he's been so stupid.

"So you spied on me? How could I- Harry! You old devil you." He said finally coming to laugh at the joke, "You thought I was the heir?"

They had come to the top of the stairs headed down to the dungeons and they had stopped walking to carry on their conversation.

"It seemed plausible with that god awful villain act. You were a little shit when you were younger." Harry swore clapping a hand on his new friend's shoulder.

"I was not. Well, I tried not to be." He said looking down at his feet.

"It's ok. You were just daft like I was." Harry said giving him a pat on the back. "Make sure you give Marie my love."

"Doubt she'll want it when she's got yours truly." Malfoy chortled giving him his typical 'You're an idiot Potter' look.

"Nah, she could do better." Harry laughed wandering off, "See you later Draco."

"Goodnight Potter." He quipped as he headed down the stairs to home.

* * *

The little mermaid wriggled in her sleep, worming her way into the sand beneath her and noticed something nudging her. She opened her eyes a little to find herself plunged in darkness and then realised she had fallen asleep in her pool. She had sworn never to do it because – Something in the black nudged her again. She turned to see the thing that had woken her up but couldn't. She swam up off the ground and cast a luminous jellyfish into existence over the seabed. What was illuminated by the jelly was a scene straight out of a nightmare.

 ** _"Draco?!"_**

He lay sprawled in the sands, buck naked and … dead.

"No! No!"

He had to be. But there was hope; she grabbed him unceremoniously off of the ground by the waist and dragged him up as fast as her tail would let her. She broke the surface after what felt like an age and hauled him to the shallow end of her pool. She lent him against a smooth rock in her tide pools, head lolling to the side as if…as if he was asleep.

Draco coughed a bit, spluttering a little water and that panicked her; he should have been spewing his guts out wide awake, catatonic with shock. Instead after his slight fit he dropped back into the water, head resting on a bunch of mermaids purses. Marilyn tore him out of there with her hands taking hold of his face and neck. He grunted his displeasure, reeling from the pain of something. She removed a hand and soon found she had jabbed her slight claws into his newly formed gills. Marilyn whipped her hands back immediately and swam back, hands clasped to her mouth in shock. Tears stung and she shivered with the relief and confusion running through her veins. She thought him dead. Malfoy was alive, but not only that; full in his ambition to be with her. She dropped to the sea floor, hyperventilating, gills flaring wildly similar to a trapped butterfly. She rocked back and forth in a little ball, fins clasped tightly around her skin. _'He's here in my pool and he has gills and he's not dead!'_

Marilyn couldn't believe he was up there alive; why did he even come? Why was he asleep? Why wasn't he kicking and screaming? Why? _Why?_ She looked up to where he was; a leg was draped casually over a rock whilst little purple fish schooled around his toes. After calming down a little she swam up to his foot and tentatively grabbed it, kissing his ankle affectionately when her nerves had subsided. ' _You're an idiot Dracie.'_ She scolded him in her mind. Something glittered about his toes though; she saw why the fish had taken a liking to them. With curious fingers and with her bathroom fully lit she found little amounts of clear webbing just like hers in between his toes. Draco kicked his foot nonchalantly at the prodding whilst still asleep (she surfaced to check) but she carried on. Marilyn found a teeny tiny fin growing at the back of his ankle, reminiscent of Mercury's winged shoes. Travelling up his shins she brushed the extensive leg hair he had managed to accumulate as a teenager and smirked; "That'll fall out soon…in fact…"

Marilyn rubbed a bit of his skin and the hair fell out with ease as if it were never meant to be there. _'Thought so…'_ She beamed whilst surfacing to inspect his thighs. Her hands lovingly journeyed across the side of his limb, gently cupping his hip. Brushing against her fingers was a row of little nubs covered by skin along the outer thigh, showing a pale greenish grey and blue through the peach. The skin around them looked sore and inflamed so she stopped touching. He'd need a fin cream soon though to soothe the growth. By now Marilyn had sat next to him and paid close attention to his torso. Red streaks marred where the bottom of his ribcage was and she soon recognised them to be the beginning of the gills he'd need for deep diving. Neck gills would only support him for so long but damn! By the looks of them they'd become one of his prominent features underwater. She bit her lip; she was only attracted to the really long ones which he presumed to be showing. Each proto-gill was growing in between ribs, starting from the side front and seemingly reaching towards his spine endlessly, three on each of his sides. She kissed each one eager for it to emerge, knowing when they did he'd be ready. Draco seemed to have a smile in his sleep; he stirred and rolled onto his side getting extremely comfortable amongst the weeds. This in fact gave Marilyn the perfect opportunity to inspect his arms (which were strong and showing traces of more fin nubs) and then his neck. His breathing pattern looked very normal and healthy for a new born Halfling and she was strangely proud of him. His gills too were a little red with evidence of scratches ( _'Naughty! It'll hurt more if you do that'_ ) and the right one bled a little from where she'd jabbed him. All in all they were the same blue and green tinge and looked… _'Perfect.'_

Marilyn thought he looked as handsome as he could ever hope to achieve and willed him to never stop.

"Always look and be this perfect..." She whispered before kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

"Marie…"

Arms wrapped around her suddenly, clasping her to his body protectively; her eyes flickered open in panic but found he was still asleep or so she thought.

"So tired…" He gurgled into the water in Mer.

"I know honey…" She murmured back stroking fingers through his hair.

"Sea monkeys…."

"What about them?" She giggled suddenly.

"Want to be one…." He said in undignified way then yawned, "Potter says hi…"

"That's nice… Why don't you go back to sleep? You look shattered." Marie persuaded him. His eyes fully opened and she could feel the fear rising within herself with a base panic starting in her fins telling her to flee.

"I can't… rocks for boobs…" Draco moaned looking down at her bosom. She blushed heavily as she realized her callous sea shells and pearls were probably irritating his tender skin. She considered backing away but suddenly a hand was at her breast, holding it by the shell and then squishing it towards her. Marilyn at first was scared but his motions were gentle; more questioning and curious rather than aggressive and sexual. It didn't stop her though from moaning involuntarily and the remaining hand on the small of her back dug in. She hissed with pleasure.

"Stop i-i-it," She chided, "We don't need any trouble."

He looked at her wickedly; "I'm not doing anything Marie." He said in a voice that could melt butter. She kissed him softly on the lips and said: "You're not even meant to be here."

"Am I not?" he asked like a mistaken child but with the hand of a lover. He tugged now at her right shell; "Why won't it come off?"

"Because it won't that way; ask me nicely." She purred. He kissed her lips but she shook her head, "That won't work Fishbutt…"

"Ok… may I see you? Feel you? May I gently press you to my side?" He droned into Marilyn's ear in her mother tongue, causing her to shiver and twitch her tail.

"Draconis…. Don't…" Before she could stop the inevitable, the limpet glue became runny and he prized the shell off with ease. He then took the other one off and she was sure he'd-

Draco at the sight of her bare chest for the first time in his life (attacks on the brink of death excluded) simply kissed her left nipple and went back straight to sleep with his head pressed into her bosom. His arms cuddled her waist and within minutes he was in a deep unbreakable slumber. Marie sighed with relief, eventually crying with happiness. He'd seen her, and he hadn't freaked out. _'All that bothered him were my shells…'_

She wanted to fully enjoy this moment, so she languished in its simplicity and glory a little while longer, admiring his gentlemanly quirks. She had admired it a little too long because when she awoke it was four in the morning. He had now drifted downwards until a breast rested on his forehead but he didn't care; Draco was blissfully oblivious and snoring his gills off. She daren't wake him either; Marilyn had to get him back to bed before he woke up underwater and threw a hissy fit. He had obviously been called by her song in the night as she slept. A mermaid's song was always stronger in her full form and that's why she tried desperately not to sing too much underwater. _'He must have heard me needing him.'_ She rationalised, _'but he could have announced it before scaring the living daylights out of me!'_ She'd never forgive him making her think him dead, not even to this day.

She called for her wand which flew from her human bedroom into the connected bathroom and then into her hand. She cast a hovering charm over Draco and got him gracefully out of the pool. Whilst still casting she put her wand in between her teeth and hauled herself out, grunting at the effort. She managed to kneel and returned her wand to hand. She whipped a quick dry spell at him and then produced a reverse spell to Aguamenti; a charm she had invented to dry out a mermaid's symptoms. His gills dried up until they became faint scabs and all of his nubs and webbing receded. He looked boringly human. With her free hand she wandlessly animated the pyjamas he had evidently thrown off in haste and had him dressed in no time. After seeing him clothed she realised _how_ naked he had been. She blushed knowing what he _indeed_ looked like.

" _He-oo valdi-veo weh mi amos?"_ She asked him singing as she hovered him to stand.

" _Wi alta wi mi amo."_ He yawned still dead to the world.

"Good, now off to bed."

He turned about face and she giggled; a crab was dangling from his eschew collar. She flicked it off with a tiny disarming spell and picked up the disorientated crustacean.

"He can't wake up to find you on his pillow! He'll think he's gone mad."

The crab looked up at her as if to say he would regardless. Marilyn chucked him back into the pool and slithered back in.


	15. Revealed and Reviled

Draco didn't feel right when he woke up. He sat up in bed whilst still managing to yawn like last night and tried to figure out the dream he had had. It was a very erotic dream, usual he guessed for a 15 year old but it wasn't about Marilyn like they usually were. Normally he dreamed of his beloved pressed against him sans clothes and other unspeakable acts but last night he dreamt of those things with a different muse. He felt extremely guilty, wrong in every sense and so he took it upon himself to wash the thoughts away. He took a long shower because his hair was now taking longer to wash and tried to purge the desire of another woman whilst brushing his teeth. Stood in front of the boy's bathroom mirror with a towel skirt he gave himself a good scowling and a pep talk.

"You like Marie. You love Marie. Everyone else can suck Voldemort's arse. I repeat, you like Marie and you love her so get whoever SHE is out of your head!" He drilled towards his reflection with a reprimanding finger. Whilst he was there though he checked his hair length, now a little past his shoulders and moaned. There wasn't a brush to be found. His body… looked a little off he found. _'When did I get muscles?'_ He thought as he noted how defined his upper body had become; not to superhero proportions but slightly more toned and prominent. He blamed it eventually on Quidditch, but realized stupidly he couldn't because he'd been banned. He put it on the list of other 'weird and unexplained things' and got dressed.

Breakfast was the usual affair but he was coerced into just having cereal and pumpkin juice.

"You need to get something earthy into your system." Marilyn advised when he pouted.

He looked at it with misery and even with an excessive amount of milk it had the texture of cardboard and as much taste as dry air. Taking a long gulp of water helped with each alternating mouthful; water tasted so clean and crisp now like a sharp gust of wind that knocks back both soul and lungs. It felt good to eat in silence because he felt like talking would betray him and the only kiss he gave his beloved was a short peck on her brow. She felt confused by it but didn't show it outwardly. Instead she turned her attention to Pansy who was talking about the new shoes she was going to get for the ball. Pansy was still as prissy and mean as she had been at the incident but there was now a wall in between them and Parkinson never threw her attacks at the girl. Instead she'd give a small shy and shamed smile towards Marilyn, sometimes a nod of the head. Marie felt pity for her mostly; she must have been scared about losing Draco and fearful of Marie's otherness. What she did to the mermaid was unforgivable, but the motivations could be.

 _'Who could it be?'_

"Who could be what dear?" Marilyn asked Draco as he stared off into the distance. There weren't many people in his range of sight.

"Oh, nothing" He sighed offhandedly, "I was just wondering about who could be next Minister of Magic."

"Okay…. Are you feeling alright darling?" She asked him suspiciously. ' _The off kiss, the lukewarm hug, the casual hand holding… What's wrong with him? After last night he should be all over me like a starfish on a reef!'_ Marie thought desperately, _'Has it worn off? Are we not bonded any more?'_

"I'm fine," He said finally giving her his full attention, "Seriously I'm fine." His eyes looked heavy and he had returned to the bitter smirk of the days before her influence.

"You don't look it… Did you sleep ok last night?" Marilyn inquired sitting closer to him. She took hold of a hand and massaged his knuckles.

"I slept…ok, I guess…" He said putting his head down and scratching his neck with his free hand.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Because I can help you fix it." She told him in an eager tone.

"I…I hope so." Draco replied shaking her hand and gripping it tighter with a thumb that dug pleasantly into her wrist.

"What did you dream about?" Marilyn asked placing her other hand on top of the one that was holding her.

"C-can I tell you that later? When it's… more private…"

"Sure! Whatever you need Draco."

* * *

When he did tell her he did it from a place of uncertainty. He had spent the day in lessons browsing the sea of people, trying to find the one girl who had invaded his dream and caused him to feel so treacherous and guilty. He didn't understand how it could have happened; he knew teens were capable of imagining a whole host of explicit things with the most extraordinary range of people but he didn't think he would be doing it. To him, dreaming about a different girl felt like cheating; he had the most wonderful girl by his side so who would dare better her? Maybe this was what girls did to boys, or what his brain was supposed to do. Whilst searching for his imaginary adulteress he tried to remember what she looked like. She was… blonde. _'Well Marie's blond, so it could have just been her.'_ His thoughts debated. But it didn't change colour, so it had to be someone different; if Marie had been the one wet and naked in a bathtub her hair would have gone red with passion or at least embarrassment as he snuggled into her pillowy chest. He spent a long time in Divination staring at a tapestry thinking about this woman's curves that Professor Trelawney thought he was being 'mesmerized by the muses of the future.' He snapped instantly out of it but she hadn't been wrong.

Traversing down the spiral staircase from Divination he thought he saw the mistress who kept his subconscious sated; blonde hair, a swishing blue tie and eyelids half closed in their usual mellow attitude.

The Mermaid...

He stared at Luna Lovegood for a few good moments whilst she journeyed up past him, so much so a Hufflepuff trod on his toes and then ran off in fright when he realized who he had wronged. Draco shrugged it off but as he sat in his favourite chair in his dorm he worried and worried. His worry was so that he bit his fingernails raw and made them bleed. He sat staring at the portrait sketch Marilyn had drawn for him and noticed his pencil ego was currently kissing the face off a doodle of his girlfriend.

"Do you have to?" Draco moaned to his loved up likeness as it sat in a frame on his bedside table. The drawn boy gave him the finger and carried on regardless. There was then a knock at the dorm door. He got up and answered it politely; Marilyn was there. Without a word she entered and grabbed him by the tie, forcing his lips to hers which made him stumble and teeter on his tip toes. She only released him after a damn good snog and then set him on his bed.

"Good afternoon to you too…" He said in joyfully mocking way. She stood by post at the end of his bed and smiled pleasantly at him before becoming brusquely callous with her words; "You've been ignoring me Draco, and I'm going to get it out of you even if it kills me; what is it that's bothering you?"

"Well that was blunt." He stated sarcastically as he sat on the edge of the bed. She took a seat on the bed opposite and crossed her legs and arms.

"I think sometimes I'll have to be with you. You've been avoiding me all day and it's upset me." She said in a high and mighty way.

"Well it's going to upset you even more with what I've got to tell you." He said sighing and looking away.

"I highly doubt it. I got one kiss off you today; I was expecting at least 30." Marilyn said pouting.

"Sorry darling… it's just I haven't felt right… I thought it was nothing…" He explained still avoiding eye contact with her.

"What is it Draco?" She asked with a huff and a sigh.

"I've… you know how we think about each other, intimately…" Draco said finally meeting her gaze.

"Yes, go on, you didn't strap me into some weird thing did you?" She asked with a disgusted tone.

"No, no nothing like that… You'll probably hate to hear this… I dreamt about… you know… but with…but with someone else." He blushed then looked immediately at the floor.

"So?" his beloved asked shrugging her shoulders.

His eyebrows knitted together in furious confusion as he looked at her wildly; "What do you mean 'So?' I thought this would be important!"

"I mean as in 'So what?' Its ok Draco, it's only human to fantasize about different people when you're in relationships… you're only asking a 'What if' – it's not like she's real-"

"But she is!" He cried bitterly, "I think it was Luna."

"Luna?" Marilyn asked scowling.

"I-I think she's…this is stupid but I think she's the Mermaid the rumours were about. I think she's cast over me or something – I don't know – a love potion, anything! Probably wants me as her whale king or whatever." He explained flippantly whilst shaking a hand to show how frivolous the whole idea was.

"Draco don't be so stupid!" Marilyn hissed, "There is no mermaid! And even if there is one I can guarantee you it's not Luna Lovegood… What did your dream look like?"

"Well, she was blond," He stated as she pulled up a lock of blond hair amongst the blacks and emerald blues she had been sporting that day, "And pretty and she were wet all over… We were in a bath together and she was really…pillow like."

"What do you mean?" She asked finally dropping her crossed arms.

"I think I proceeded to sleep on her."

"Oh." Marilyn giggled, "Well maybe you were dreaming about me still."

"But I couldn't have! She was nothing like you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marilyn hissed in an jokingly offended tone.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just… Luna was a mermaid in my dream; maybe I want… oh tosh." He threw as he fell onto his bed to lie down with an aristocratic and annoyed flourish of his arms.

"No, no, it's not tosh! Spit it out!" She cried scurrying over and sitting by his side, whilst rubbing his arm she cooed, "Whatever you've got to say it's not rubbish."

He looked into her eyes after sitting up; "Ha….arghh…I think I have a fetish for fish." He said honestly.

"What?" She asked him blushing.

"I dunno – She was a fish, I liked it, ergo, fish fetish." He explained with gesticulating hands and then looking down at his knees as if he had just admitted he wanted to become a Squib full time. Marilyn pouted out her bottom lip and made a low sad sound whilst taking hold of both hands and running her fingers across his palms; "Draco you're reading too much into it. You probably just had a really weird kinky dream about yours truly. You have been reading a lot about Mers lately- I haven't seen you put that book down."

"So it could just be my brain being weird and mixing stuff up?" He asked innocently and brightening up a little.

"Yep" She popped with a grin, "We all have bizarre erotic dreams sometimes; I dreamed you were an angry Veela with the most gorgeous plumage and nest the other week. It turned me right on."

"Huh…" Draco blushed finally, "so it's not…creepy?"

"It's not creepy as long as you don't fixate on it; don't let it become the only way you see me." Marie advised him gripping his wrists reassuringly.

"Thanks Marie." He said taking hold of hers in reply.

"You're welcome Sexy." Marie purred before giving him a healing kiss on his lips. It wasn't rushed or heated but it was soft and gentle, the kind of kiss after a sad fight; "Let's get out of here and be sociable. I'll let you beat me at Wizards Chess."

"What do you mean, let me? I always win Gray, I always do."

* * *

It was Saturday the 23rd of November and Malfoy was planning to break some bad news to his family. He had decided of his own volition to stay at Hogwarts for the coming holiday and not see them till the New Year. Draco detested going home at Christmas, not least because his manor home was becoming a half-way house for Death Eaters and the occasional Dark Lord; it also felt empty apart from house elves and his sneering overbearing parents. He did love his mother Narcissa very much but his darling Marilyn had become his go to female for problems and for a shoulder to cry on. As for Lucius, well, Draco didn't care much for him any more.

He was once Draco's idol and he learnt from him that pushing down others was a way to get what he wanted; in the end Draco soon learned that being an aristocratic brute did not win you true friends. How he ever managed to attract and keep Marilyn's attention was beyond him. She was far too kind and compassionate to have been his friend; he only made his current comrades in first year back when being mean meant having 'status' and he was far too prejudiced for his own good. This again was a reason for hesitating at the sight of the empty fireplace of the Slytherin Common Room; he'd have to go through yet another lecture on why mudbloods were inferior instead of having a cheeky relaxed sherry with his old man. Lucius was never one for being fatherly and warm. He presumed that gifts and wealth would nurture his only heir rather than actual actions and affections.

With his hand growing lighter as the powder was starting to escape, Draco pondered on the thought of his father hugging him or reading him a bedtime story. As he chucked the green powder into the ashes and cried out 'Malfoy Manor!' he thought this was one of the many reasons why he had grown so attached to his lady. She was his medicine; topping up all the love he had missed out on as a child.

He stepped outside into his old living room and sighed with relief; no Dark Lord, no elves, no parents. The room was dark and so he lit the candles in the chandelier with a flick of his wand and set his small trunk near the oak coffee table. Speaking of hot beverages, it was nearly time for tea so he shimmied off his travel cloak and went in search of the kitchens. He was halfway down the Armour corridor when he was stopped in his tracks by a glinting object seen in the doorway of the Malfoy Library. He pushed the door wide open and stepped inside, coming across a beautifully bound gold and green book upon his father's armchair. He picked it up and sat down, coming across the place where Lucius had finished reading. The chapter was on dragons and the various types his family had kept over the millennia before it had been outlawed. Draco soon noticed it was written in his father's handwriting and earlier chapters were in his grandfather's and even earlier by the very first Malfoy. Thinking this book important he hurriedly closed it and put it back in the chair he suddenly vacated.

Despite being careful, a slip of parchment fell out. It fluttered onto the carpet and he hurriedly picked it up before anyone found out he was snooping (in his own home he admitted which was silly; of course he was allowed to snoop in his own house) and started to investigate it. It was very old paper so he levitated it in front of his face to not damage it with his hands. Upon it was a hastily written letter from Malfoy father to son in jade green ink and it used some very choice words.

 _'Son,_

 _You are a_ _ **nincompoop**_ _. Marrying a mermaid will doom us all! Have you no thought for your mother, your father or for your own future offspring? Have you not considered the consequences to the reputation I have fought tooth and nail for you to receive?! Indoctrinating this vile creature into our family tree will corrupt the very blood running through your veins! She will turn it into poison! She will bite and scratch and her evils will run into your son and into his children. How could you be so selfish?! I doom the child you have sired! He will not be heir and neither shall you if you marry the creature you've made pregnant. He will never be my grandson – he is no Malfoy.'_

There was squiggly signature but with a tell-tale 'Malfoy' harshly scratched into it. Draco gulped; 'Thank god they hadn't invented Howler's back then.' But that got him thinking, who was this mermaid marrying Malfoy? He tried to decipher the father's name and found a 'Sep-mus'. It obviously had to be Septimus Malfoy, one of his many ancestors. The next thought Draco had, spurred by his curiosity, was to find his family tree. He rushed, parchment still hovering behind him to the drawer where the family kept their records. He pulled it open and took out the family scroll. Thankfully the seal had been broken many years ago so he didn't feel bad about knowing. He took it to the reading desk, clearing it of everything and unfurled the paper.

His heritage sprawled before him. He smiled. He looked to the very end and saw a moving sketch of himself as a baby, gurgling and then rapidly growing, the picture motioning through childhood until he stared back at his present self. The picture smirked and its eyes motioned for him to look to the left. He went past his mother, father, grandfather and great grandfather until after a few more he spotted it; Septimus Malfoy b.1740 d.1797 Aged 57 (Unfortunate use of the Body Binding Spell in a duel which backfired, died in his bed two weeks later).

To the right of him was an ancestor Draco had never heard of; Thaddeus Malfoy b.1766 d.1825 Aged 59 (Died peacefully in his sleep) and next to him still was his son Titus Malfoy b.1787 d. 1865 (Lost at sea with his 2nd wife, leaving son and daughters behind). Above Thaddeus' name was Nymphetta the Beautiful and linked to Thaddeus and Titus. Her picture moved too and the way she looked at him made him realize where his eyes and hair came from. She had stunningly beautiful grey eyes, so silver and liquid and her hair was as white and glossy as ivory silk. She smiled at him warmly as if she knew something he didn't. She then disappeared in a flurry of bubbles.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together; why did the official family tree have a mermaid on it when Septimus ordered for her removal from the family? The picture of Titus was most startling; a young man with a very angular yet handsome face looked at him and ruffled his gills at him. There wasn't even any effort for him to hide his merman body either; the sketch showed his strong powerful tail as he sat upon a Malfoy throne.

"What the hell is this?" Draco whispered. He placed the hovering letter next to Septimus' name and hurried over to get the book it came from. He flicked through his ancestor's musings until he came across the words of his five times great Grandfather.

 _'Dearest future heir,_

 _I am Titus, Prince of the Sea and formerly Prince of Slytherin. I hope, in my greatest capacity, to give you these titles as well as my most cherished gift. My father was a wizard, my mother a mermaid of one of the highest families in our waters, the Sorcettes; a wonderful family which travelled along the west coast into the French Riviera in the height of summer. I spent many a year in the waters of Monaco and Antibes and eventually in my adulthood I purchased a villa in the former overlooking the sea: - This too is yours. But my greatest gift is my contribution to the family blood. With any luck, the salty sea brine which fills me with so much vigour and happiness will be pumping through your veins, making all you do a joy. I hope you too will know the delights of returning to the sea and bathing in its glory after a long year of Hogwarts my great, great grandson._

 _I may only be able to give this to you if my son carries on the family promise, not like my grandfather who nearly stopped the Malfoy name completely! His anger and bitterness cut off my father from any inheritance, hence my whole childhood life at sea and only on his deathbed did his guilt reinstate our rightful fortune. Dear future Master Malfoy, I wish you all the luck in the oceans and I hope you have the pleasure to meet a mermaid who will treat you like a king._

 _Your most gracious Prince,_

 _Titus Malfoy'_

Draco felt numb. His family had been descended from mermaids? Was he himself a merman? His hands rubbed the side of his neck where his skin had become so raw over the past few days and he felt once more the crescent like lumps which had been surfacing. He looked further along his family tree, to Titus' grandson who looked as human as possible but his silver dusted skin betrayed him. Then he looked to Abraxas who despite being the same as Draco had always remembered now looked paler and more wrinkled, as if he'd never touched water. His father too, with his long white hair looked eerily like a male diluted version of Nymphetta. Draco turned to a mirror and saw very prominently her donation to the gene pool; his clear mercury eyes which he recalled worked very clearly underwater now and then the fact that he hardly ever got wrinkly fingertips when he took long showers. His ears were pointy but looking at Nymphetta's and Titus' out of which grew translucent fins, he now knew they were missing a part. He licked his teeth; they had been sharp and ever so slightly pointy in the past, a good partner to his even sharper and wittier tongue, but he imagined that if Nymphetta smiled he would see a row of shark like pearly whites.

Draco felt as if he hardly knew himself at all; these little everyday things turned out to be big and inescapable. 'Am I even a real Malfoy?' He asked himself desperately. He looked at Septimus and his fathers before him and found them to have brown, black or dirty blonde hair and eyes of hazel, blue, brown and green; no one before Titus had his silver. _'I'm a sham! I'm a fraud! I'm no Malfoy at all! There's nothing of me that is like them!'_

The only thing he could find on himself that resembled Septimus was his thick black eyebrows and pointy chin and Adams apple. It was hardly of any comfort. He was a merman but barely one at all; he had no fins, no scales or any physical strength earned after years of riding waves. He rubbed his neck once more and felt to his great disgust the trickle of blood against his fingers.

* * *

"Marilyn! Marilyn! I need help!"

She woke with a start and took off her eye mask. The giant squid swam by the window meaning it was sometime around eleven at night.

"Marie! Please! Wake up!" Someone hollered from behind her private room door.

"Draco? Is that you?" Marilyn called back as she got out of bed and Accio'ed for her peignoir. She slipped it on seamlessly as she headed for the door.

"Yes! Please, something is happening to me!" Draco said in an injured voice. A twinge of sadness plucked at her heart and she was soon wrenching the door open and placing him into her arms. He just simply broke down into sobs and tears. She encouraged him to walk into the her room where he sat crying on the bed. She knelt before him, hands on his knees, trying to peer into his downcast eyes.

"Draco, what is it my darling? Have you been hurt? What's happened? Tell me." She cooed.

He merely unbuttoned his collar and wrenched open his shirt for her to see. Marilyn gasped.

"Draco! What did you do?!" she hissed as she quickly sat next to him and inspected the nasty wound upon both sides of his neck. Blood was slowly flowing out of the newly forming gills and they were starting to become more prominent from the skin.

"Oh Dracie, you must be in agony…please, come with me, we need to get you watered." She pulled him up and took his hand, leading him out of her bedroom.

"I'm going to take you to the Prefect's Bathroom although I think a visit to Pompfrey might be needed afterwards. I'm so sorry Draco!" Marilyn said sadly. He just nodded and let her lead on, not protesting at all. Marilyn had the sense that he had given up on something and she feared for the worse. When she entered the bathroom she checked that no one else was in and led him to the large bath that dominated the room. She turned the taps on, getting the right sea-like temperature and then went to Draco who was drooped and half hearted.

"Marilyn…I'm dying…." He whispered hoarsely.

"No you're not!" She said curtly as she tore off his shirt and whipped him out of his trousers and shoes. She used a spell to vanish his undies and took his hand, leading him to the bath.

"What…are…you doing?" He mouthed.

"I'm saving your life, you idiot now get in!" She hollered as she pushed him in.

He sank without protest to the bottom.


	16. Mr Gray

_**Authors Note:** I'm going on an intern-ship for the next two weeks so I highly doubt there will be any updates until after then! So this is your warning! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

The shock of waking up underwater nearly killed him. He thrashed madly about clawing towards the surface and when he broke he tossed and turned. Draco looked about frantically to gather knowledge of his whereabouts and only when he locked eyes on her he could relax. Marilyn was fast asleep propped up by the rim of the huge bath, using her crossed arms as a pillow. He swam over to her with trepidation and took hold of her wrist. He looked at his hand and snatched it back, shoving it close to his eyes to inspect it. His hand was ugly; deep transparent webbing between fingers, long pointed talons, a teal fin traveling from the base of his thumb to his elbow. He checked the other one too; it was just as horrid. He rubbed his hands together, trying to scrape the growths off but he reeled in pain. Plunging his hands into the water though healed his fresh cuts and the bleeding stopped. He took his hands above the surface and found they were still as unpleasant, refusing to return to what they once were. He remembered his old limbs; elegant, bony and peach – these had a nasty green tinge as if infected. Even is claws were turning black.

Draco's grunts and splashes woke up his love and she called out to him gently but still sleepy.

"No! I'm a beast! Don't look at me!" He screeched as he dove under and away. He hid in a corner of the tub, curling into a ball. How he ever had the instinct to go under baffled him. He then remembered – ' _Home, the Library-I-I-I found out-I'm a…I'm a cre- I'm-'_

"Draconis… you can't stay down there forever." He heard her say above the water. It sounded fuzzy but he could tell it was in her native language. It seemed to travel better underwater, like it did when she was trapped in the lake. "Please come out." She pleaded as she submerged a hand. She made a gesture for him to come near and he looked at it as if it was taunting him. He didn't need help. He was above help. He was a Mal….

His thoughts stopped and all he could feel was the water surrounding him and the poisonous blood rushing through his veins. He wasn't a Malfoy. He never was. He never would be. No matter what Titus wrote to comfort him from beyond the grave he would never be the Malfoy heir. Neither was his father, his grandfather, his-

"Draco Lucius Malfoy surface right now at once!" Marilyn quipped as his body was suddenly hauled out of the bath and sat on the rim, legs dangling into the water. She put her wand in her peignoir pocket and proceeded to give him an icy glare.

"You're too much trouble sometimes for your worth." She scowled, "If I didn't love you - oh! Never mind…"

She sighed and sat next to him at an angle, feet still upon the stone floor. She tried to take hold of his hand but he flinched, hissing at her and ripping his hand away.

"Draco please, I'm only trying to help…" Marilyn said in a hurt way, "You rushed to me last night, so let me take care of you."

He looked at her with forlorn and scared eyes as she took hold of his arm; terrified at the damage his transformation would cause. _'She'll never love me again, I know I've become hideous – maybe I'm stuck like this, forever – we'll never be together after today – She'll dump me, kick me out, throw me into St. Mungo's and never speak-'_

"Draco…that's a nasty song to be singing…it sounds terrible." Marilyn informed him nonchalantly as she scrutinized the details of his fin. _'Intricate patterns…a lovely spine formation…'_ She thought privately.

"I'm – I'm singing?" He asked as he grasped his throat.

"No, don't do that… You'll damage your gills. But yes, you're singing to me, finally. I can hear you." Marilyn said with a beaming smile, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Draco asked amazed.

"No, just the tone and mood of them; you're imagining me leaving you. Aren't you?" She replied in a sad tone.

"Well I would if I saw myself…" He moaned as he looked down to the spiky fins that had seemingly grown everywhere on his body. He felt ashamed of it. This was her first look at his flesh?

"What are you imagining yourself to look like? You look… so handsome and gorgeous right now… you would make Triton look like a fraud in stolen skin." Marilyn said with total honesty as she cupped his face firmly, making him look her in the eye. She had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile he'd seen on her. He was so confounded by it; surely he had to be as ugly as sin.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror?" She asked as she retrieved her wand, "Accio Mirror!"

A slow crack of stone was heard and a looking glass on the far side of the bathroom glided over until it came to the opposite of the bath before them both. She made him look into it and to her great delight he jumped into the bath and waded over to the mirror and gawked.

"Marie – I'm-"

"I told you so!" Marilyn giggled as she made her way to sit by the mirror to watch his face light up. He'd never seen anything quite like it. He was beautiful, but in a way he thought he never could be. His eyes drank in the sight of his gills, his fins and his physique. He looked to Marie gob-smacked; he was… a merman. His hands roved his ears, his torso, his neck; he had long tapering fins extending from the line of his ears, sculpted and tinted skin around his ribs and gills that sat splendidly from his neck to his shoulders, behind his prominent collar bones. His facial features had sharpened but not as much as when he was angry and his teeth had slightly pointed themselves. He thought his upper body was ok before but now, he felt as if he'd been made, not born, by artisans' hands. Sine cera.

Little spiny fins in triplet each side adorned his jutting hips whilst bigger fins contoured around the sides of his legs. After checking he found his toes to be webbed too. He rushed over to Marie and hugged her gleefully around the waist. She laid her cheek upon his sodden mop of hair and sighed contentedly. He then squeezed her in excitement, making her withdraw and look at his face.

"What's up Fishbutt?" She joked.

"I thought I'd be terrifying – I thought I'd be god awful… but I'm still me! Nothing's been taken…" Draco said elatedly.

"Only added darling; I must admit you look much better after a good soak. You've been looking terrible lately." She said in a motherly way whilst combing his hair straight into place.

"All I needed was a bath?" He questioned as she cupped his cheek. He kissed it whilst it stayed there.

"Yes; it's so you can refresh yourself and put moisture back into your system." Marilyn said in a way that sounded like it had come from experience.

"But I thought I was drinking enough-"

"You've been drinking a lot yes but that's internal; the outside needs drenching too." She informed him, "You should know, you've read that Mer book more times than I have."

"But it never said anything about this… Am I… Am I a merman now?" He asked with a hope she dared to imagine was there.

"No. I don't think so." She said shaking her head, "You don't have a tail…tell me why this happened. What caused this?"

With his bubble burst he sighed. He let go of her and sat next to her, letting her hold his hand.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Draco asked her with an eyebrow raised. Marilyn finally plunged her feet in the water and kissed his knuckles; "I'll have the good news first."

"Well… the good news is that I have an ancestor in my favour and wants me to be happy… but the bad news is more serious." He said gravely.

"How is it more serious? What is it?" Marilyn asked. Draco gave her the saddest eyes and looked as if his identity had been ripped from his soul. "I'm not a Malfoy. I never was one and I'll never be one either."

Marie gasped: "How is that possible? You're the biggest Slytherin around! Who told you this?"

"The last true Malfoy in existence; Septimus… He refused his son – His son married a mermaid and he was thrown out! My family is a lie- everything about me is a lie – my six times great grandfather stole the name!" Draco hissed shaking his head.

"What do you mean he stole it?" Marie asked with a sceptic tone of voice.

"Septimus disowned his son and grandson and sent them off to sea – I don't know how but he gave back the name and fortune on his deathbed. But that's the thing; I'm from a line of frauds!" He swore getting off the rim and going into the water, scraping hands through his hair, "They look nothing like the real Malfoys – I look nothing like them! I look like the freak who he eloped with!" He said as he gestured violently to the stained glass window depicting a moving mermaid. With madly moving hands he said angrily; "I'm not human, I'm not a true wizard and I'm not even a proper Mer! I can't get anything right!"

"Draco please -"

"I'm a fake! I'm a fish freaking fake!" He shouted from the bathtub middle, "I might as well shack up with a whale and be done with it! And on top of all this- on top of it all – my father didn't tell me once! Not one single ounce of courage out of that **bastard!** I hope he rots in hell – I hope he's nice and peachy drowning somewhere tropical!" Draco roared.

"DRACO! Hold your tongue!" Marilyn shrieked as she jumped in after him.

"No! I've been refused the truth all my life! For years I thought I was the one in charge, thought I was the one with power! Look at me!" Draco bellowed hitting his chest, "I'm a fake Marie. This is the real me – it might as well be! I'm a pretty boy with no substance."

She ran into him, arms flung around his person; "Please Draconis; don't think about it that way." She soothed into his ear, "Your father had every right to keep this private; he must have been ashamed of his family as much as you are."

"But I'm not ashamed…" He cracked whilst slowly embracing her, "I don't mind being a half creature… I'm just distraught that no one told me. No one turned to me and said this is what I am. Not once did my mother tell me this is what I inherited."

"But this doesn't come out all the time… You're a Halfling Draco, remember, from the book." She sobbed begging for him to calm down.

"I'm a Halfling?" He asked softly as if the universe had finally unlocked its secret. Her hands grabbed his face and kissed him gently; "Yes… yes I know now… a wizard blessed by the mer. It lays dormant Draco; not every descendant of a Mer comes out so… intensely. I'm sure if you do research now you'll know everything. They were probably hoping it had worn off by the time you were born."

"Then why has it come out now?" He whispered still a little seething. Marilyn gave him a knowing smile; "Maybe it was puberty, romance or magic; your body is changing to become an adult. Maybe this is the adult you."

"As I kid I never had this… well, not most of the time." Draco said calmly letting her go and sitting down on the rim. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Marilyn sat next to him and stroked a thigh fin; he pricked up at the sensation.

"Did you have any fins as a child?" Marilyn asked with interest.

"No I- well, the seaside was never far away from home really; there was this one time… I was about 6 or 7and I ran away from my nanny like a little sod! I got a beating that bruised for days but I distinctly remember running straight into the sea and refusing to come down from the rock I'd climbed about a good 3 miles out from the shore! I don't know how I returned or how I managed to get out that far… I must have had fins and gills then!" He recalled beaming wickedly.

"You must have! That reminds me of what I used to do; since our house was nearly directly on the beach my dad always told me to stay upstairs during storms and high tides. There was this one night, howling like a harpy I was trying to get my dad to let me out, and I was adamant he let me play in the stormy ocean. By 8 o'clock he had enough and plonked me on the beach, went back into the house and locked the door!"

Draco gasped, "Never!"

"Oh he did! Within 2 seconds I was running back and bawling for him to let me back into the house!" Marilyn exclaimed, "Mother was furious; she kept telling my dad and me I wasn't big enough for the big waves yet – said I had at least another 10 years before I go near those kinds of currents. To this day I don't go swimming in angry waters."

"You poor thing..." He said pouting his lower lip, "I'm sure you could go swimming with me now!"

"I hope to. I really hope to."

* * *

After emptying the bath and refilling it with clean fresh water she told him to go back to sleep underwater. Marilyn then went back to the dorms and got washed and dressed, thankful there was no salt in his bath. She returned an hour before lunch with a stack of his Mer books she made waterproof and placed them on the side. With a knock on the porcelain it woke him up and he rose out looking like a god in her eyes. He was magnificent; no sculptor could do better or painter paint any more perfection in his features. His eyes, although sleepy, were sparkling with life and there was full colour in his cheeks. Marilyn presented the books to Draco, demonstrating their magical impermeable qualities and he was overjoyed.

"I can read about myself now! He hey!"

His happiness was infectious; she couldn't stop smiling. ' _He knows he knows he knows!'_ she sang in her head as she dropped off to sleep. As she dreamed she remembered how he tried to drag her into the water during a very heated and passionate kiss but had to gently refuse. In her slumber however she let him lure her in, throwing all clothes to the floor and letting Mer and Halfling be at one with each other at last. At least he wouldn't be scared now; maybe he'd want her more this way.

Draco whilst she dreamed was in his dormitory bed dosed up with Dehydration Potion to return him to a more human state and was trying to fall asleep. He couldn't believe what had happened to him and he felt so incredibly lucky. So lucky because the love of his life still loved him; she didn't run or scream or get freaked out. If he didn't know any better it felt as if she preferred it, as if she felt more, sexy, around him. She did brush his gills in a way he thought unimaginable and he clonked out on pure bliss. ' _Maybe she has a fish fetish too!'_ He thought giddily chortling in his sleep.

* * *

He didn't go to class that Monday after an order from Madame Pompfrey, saying he was too magically imbalanced for spell work. In actual truth he was in his dorm room with his nose in Plunkett's book and by 9 o'clock in the morning he was on his 7th cup of tea and 3rd jug of ice cold water. He needed to thoroughly rehydrate to 'put his gills to rest' she said. Marie had told him to make notes about his kind; habitat, lifespan, behaviours, life goals, mating traditions and so on.

"You're not a separate species Draco; more like a hybrid or a man with a little bit that's not quite human." She said wisely and quietly in the Common room.

"You make me sound like Voldemort." He chuckled ruffling his hair. It was to his armpits now.

"Nah, I'm not that evil, now, back to bed Mr. Malfoy." She bossed grabbing her school bag.

"I think I prefer Mr. Gray actually." He drawled lingering a bit longer around her.

"Oh-oo-oh! Has someone deserted his family already?" She asked slyly.

"No, just trading my name for my wife's!" Draco grinned before kissing her rather publicly. She blushed to her shoes as people watched and knew she wouldn't hear the end of it today. Marilyn then left him quickly after a second peck on the cheek and told him to be good. He caught the kiss she blew at him from the Common Room entrance and pocketed it. Theodore Nott looked as if he was going to throw up from all the sweetness.

"You've gone soft Draco." He warned as he passed him.

"Sod off Nott." Gray huffed before turning tail and going to bed.


	17. Intruding Introductions

_**Authors Note: This bonus chapter is to tide you guys over until I can get home to my laptop. Be warned this hasn't been grammar tested and has not been through the usual scrutiny. I do apologise but I need to write something before my brain implodes from ideas not becoming words. Thank you for all the nice reviews so far and for your patience! On with the show!**_

* * *

After graduating from Hogwarts, Charles didn't in fact do much with his life. He had been scorned by a few of his Ravenclaw girlfriends so he dismissed relationships all together. To keep his spirits up his mother (who was an influential witch at the Ministry) got him a job apprenticing alongside Mr Arthur Weasley for a while. They had been casual friends back in their school days and it was pleasant enough to work with him on enchanted muggle thimbles that hindered sewing but Charlie wanted something different. He was quite intelligent with Charms and Detection Spells so he transferred at the age of 22 to Witch Hunting. It used to be a busy department back in the day, finding stray wizards and witches who had forgotten their magic due to accidents or crime and rehabilitate them back into the Wizarding world. They were usually pensioners or toddlers who got entangled in social care and it was up to Charles to track them down incognito and bring them home. He got into a few tight places admittedly; he once stalked a teenage boy to a drag club convinced he could switch his gender via wandless magic but he soon learnt the morals of sneaking back stage. Despite his blunders at first he became very efficient and soon made Deputy and then the Head of the Department. He was even on loan to France's Ministry, teaching their recruits onwards from his 30th birthday.

Whilst in France, he was asked by a rich family to track down their daughter who had ran away leaving a distraught Howler on her mother's dressing table. He was given a moving photograph, a little description in pigeon English and nothing more than the name Antoinette Sauvage. Clutching his minimal evidence he ran straight to the records only to find Antoinette had never been registered or even born; the case was dismissed as folly under Miscellaneous and Mischief and Charles returned home back to England. He did however, unbeknownst to him, keep her photograph and the page in his journal describing her.

Unfortunately as whispers and rumours of a new dark wizard grew, Harold Minchum grew a tight hold around the budget and Witch Hunting's monetary fund dried up to be used in propaganda and 'social magical well-being'. For the first time in nearly a decade Charles was out of a job and unwilling to move department, knowing full well that it would get squished too out of terror. Instead the pureblood took all his life savings out of Gringotts and bought a small abandoned house in Devon. It was situated in a cove along the shore, dug partly into the cliffside. It was once lived in by three hags, all sisters, but its front door hadn't been open in at least a century. He intrepidly entered with caution on the first day, using his magic to detect any curses but there were none. The inside was incredibly dusty and dank and in a few long hours he had it cleaned top to bottom. He found the hags had kept their pantry well stocked with ingredients for potions but they were highly irregular; Dust of Urchin, Pickled Butterfly and the ' _veins of a Spricklewurt? Slugworth never mentioned that...'_

He left the stock well alone; wary of what he'd accidentally plunge his fingers into. Whilst cleaning the kitchen he noticed shimmering goo along the tiles from the back door to the stock cupboard and strands of seaweed littered the place, sometimes actually growing in nooks and crannies, especially the sink. He got rid of it quickly with Scourgify and rectified the house with perfume spells and dusting Charms. A lot of usable furniture was still lying around however taken over by limpets, star fish and he found a hermit in the sideboard. Charles promptly hovered them out or vanished them after a crab took hold of his toes. Dredging up frond covered spell books from a sunken part of the library was disgusting as green sludge stuck the pages together and he kept finding buckets of sea water with tiny fish or living clams inside them. As the sun set he tossed the animals back into the sea and left the books to dry up in the eves of the roof. As night drew in, he transfigured the biggest quilt he could find into a proper duvet and settled into sleep in the bed he had cleaned beforehand. He was exhausted but excited for his new house and life but nothing would prepare him for the storm that was charging towards him.

The wind and rain wouldn't stop howling past his windows and Charles swore he saw the ghosts of the hags silhouetted against the bedroom wall as lightning flashed. If he was little he would have been terrified but he knew ghosts couldn't really harm the living. On closer inspection though it looked more like the shadow of a flesh and blood figure, draped horribly in long weeds and with elongated clawing hands. He shut his eyes, willing himself to forget it and much to his knowledge he did. The next morning was bright and beautiful; the sea he could view from his bedroom was as calm as anyone could desire. The figure he was expecting wasn't there and so he put it down to nerves and a nightmare. Charles eventually went down for breakfast still in pyjamas because his trunk was still downstairs and knew it would just be him. As his foot landed on the last step he recoiled in horror; "What the- how the hell-"

Sea water had filled what seemed to be the whole of downstairs up to his knees along with half of the bloody beach in his opinion. More than miffed he trudged through the sea water for a good few minutes until he found the kitchen and proceeded to make a cup of tea to calm him down. Something splashed in the murk behind him so he instantly sat on the counter top out of danger. The splashing he found was from a tiny Rainbow Trout but it still gave him the creeps. He abandoned making a British teacup of reassurance when he heard a distant splashing and thrashing from the living room. By the sound its resonance it had to be what, 7 foot long? Possibly even 8 foot, maybe 2 feet wide. Probably with gaping jaws and razor sharp teeth... The mathematics terrified him but he knew from his Witch Hunt training he had to investigate to create a solution. He clambered fully onto the counter and admitting it looked a little like the Muggle game 'The Floor is Lava'; he climbed dutifully towards the sound.

As he grew nearer he noticed the storm had thoroughly wrecked his house and knew he'd have to start all over again. If he wasn't so terrified of the prospect of a shark swimming around his sofa, he would have realised his house was now worse than yesterday. Limpets covered nearly every surface, mussels languished on his beloved armchair and a starfish had wrapped itself around the grandfather clock's pendulum. His beautiful knick knacks had fallen and smashed and portraits of his deceased family held their noses at the stench of salt and scales. He took his wand out, armed and ready, green eyes ablaze for danger and proceeded to turn the corner to inspect the fireplace.

* * *

"Why were you in my house?" He asked for the 7th time that day; the alien and strange woman before him still hadn't answered his requests and barely obeyed him to wear some sort of clothing. He threw a damp wizards robe at her and she hardly knew how to put it on. In the end he dragged it over her head and turned away to hide his blushing cheeks. He wasn't expecting such a naked guest. The woman was beautiful, he guessed, after he pushed her marine features to the side.

"Shai we a mi is wough-ea. Achou ou maison moi!" The stranger cried exasperatedly, gills quivering in anger, "Vous ne vivez pas ici!"

"Do you speak English? Je nai parlez au francais!" Charles returned in an irritated tone.

The woman with frond hair rolled her eyes so much he could feel the sarcasm. She jumped off her stool and grumpily yet gracefully walked over to his armchair in which she promptly sat in, making it look like a throne. Much to her own amusement she watched the shock on his features as she went from a wobbly human to an infallible aristocrat of the sea. She draped her long silver and gold tail over the adjoining futon.

"Human... This;" she gestured with a hand to her grotto like surroundings, "Mine. Esha a moi. Vous - Allez. Veetia!"

Charles tried to remember the French he learnt at boarding school and grew offended at what she had said; "No! I won't 'allez' as this is my house! I bought it and you can read the bloody deeds if you need proof!"

The mermaid gave him an annoyed and flippant twitch of the tail whilst she inspected her talons; "Human; too much... air you use. Shai ne parle pas couramment stupide comme vous. Clairement."

Charles finally stood on the ground and drew up a chair opposite to her, sighing and admitting defeat. After sitting down he looked up at her in the eyes and asked; "Je'm'appelle Charles Gray, comment t'appelles tu?"

She cackled with laughter, spitting an insult too horrid to record: "Charles human; you don't need to do this. Go now."

Charles instead took out his wand and she flinched, recalling the nasty hex he had thrown her way at first sight, but he calmly produced a ring of pale blue light, the size of a tiara or circlet and waited for it to become corporeal. He then took hold of it in his hand and spoke; _'Intellectus'._ He then placed it on top of his head, perching inside his mass of black curls, and said to her; "I'm sorry I frightened you earlier mermaid, but I want you to know that I bought this house just last week and I intend to live in it for quite some time. I just want to know why you're here and if it's possible for you to leave."

"Wizard you misunderstand; this place is mine and it has been for decades so I don't appreciate some ape coming in and making it all land like! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable you made it yesterday? I'm here because this is my grotto, my cave and I use it to rest myself on long journeys." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

"But this house... It's on land, its property and I bought it; I do have the right to remove you." He sneered.

"You don't want to do that wizard; you wouldn't want the ocean as an enemy. I'm very powerful and it would be treacherous for you to scorn me." She warned placing fingers against her temples in agitation.

"But you're just a mermaid it's not as if you're a w-"

As he insulted her his wand turned into sand which slipped through his fingers; with a callous grin she drew up a squirt of water from the sea around them and betwixt her fingers it became a solid wand again. "Oh look, I disarmed you without a struggle! What a mighty pretending Muggle we are! Wandless too -pah you apes are so out of tune with your cores you need sticks to channel it-"

"Give it back!" Charles roared.

"Only when you leave and you promise never to return! I know what you magic types are like." She said calmly moving it further out of his grasp as he clawed for it like a toddler; "But you don't understand! I need that- No! What are you doing?!"

She transfigured it effortlessly into a small conch shell which she strung onto a waterfall of pearls around her neck. It hung neatly against where he figured her cold heart would be.

"You can't-" He said tearfully.

"To start I refuse to wear your smelly rags!" She cried joyfully taking off his robe, "Second, I expect breakfast, lunch and dinner and thirdly I need peace and quiet when I do my work. Is that clear Charles?"

He stared at her gobsmacked; "You can't do this! I refused to be relegated to nothing more than a house elf!"

"Then leave and live somewhere else! It's that simple!" She said with a pleasant smile, "You might as well be useful if you insist on being here."

"Ah- bah- dah... I'll need a bloody name if you're going to do this!"

"Oh, the human wants the name of his mistress does he? Well, young Gray, my name must be earnt before your filthy finless ears hear it. For now you may call me Madame or Mistress. Understood?" She asked leaning back in her chair. Charles nodded begrudgingly and she smiled wickedly; "There's a good boy, now go fetch the brunch."


	18. Singing Lessons

"Hmmmmmmm…. Well that throws that idea out of the window…"

Draco just read that Halflings had a normal human life span; possibly living only 20 to 30 years longer than usual and that disappointed him. He at least wanted it to mean he could live an exceptionally long life with lots of adventures and disasters to solve. He wanted to see his potential great grandchildren get into Hogwarts and see at least some kind of dynasty topple. He noted it down in his notebook and then carried on reading, discovering optimal diet and hygiene.

"The Halfling can live off a human diet of wheat, meat, vegetables and fruits but that will result in lethargy, digestive problems and bouts of dehydration; for optimal care the Halfling must have a diet high in all kinds of fish; mussels, oysters, mackerel, salmon etc, making for about half of the calorie intake and must be supplied with salt to keep the system working. Salt supplements include seaweed – ew - kelp – yuck! – And if available algae – what the hell? The other half of the diet can be as human as possible. Mers and Halflings should avoid red meat as it can cause stomach upsets and also tastes disgusting to them."

He grunted in acknowledgement and then started picturing a huge steaming bowl of mussels in a creamy white wine sauce for lunch, licking his lips greedily. He was however out of luck. A house elf from the kitchens appeared with a pop and a tray of egg and cress sandwiches. The elf put it on the available space of his bed and with a snap of his fingers his water jug had been refilled and the teapot was full and brewing once more.

"Thank you Flappy." Draco said courteously with a slight bow of the head and the elf grinned, curtseyed and popped away. He chuckled and went back to reading after serving another cup. By about half past three however he had grown bored of his books and knew everything he needed to know; they led happy wizarding lives with either a mild soak every night before bed or one dedicated day every month oblivious to the world in their bathtub. He decided to go for the latter since it would be inconsiderate to his dorm mates traipsing in wet every night whilst they tried to get to sleep. After knowing he'd live a life mostly like the one he had been living before Saturday he put the books down and decided to practise. Draco got up and cleared his throat; what ensued would put an alley cat to shame.

* * *

 _'What is she doing sitting next to me?'_ Marilyn hissed inwardly as Pansy Parkinson took the seat next to her – 'and _usually Draco's may I add!'_ – And proceeded to get set up for Transfiguration. The girl with the black bobbed hair didn't give evidence that she noticed Marie's hair turning blond to pink then red and purple with anger.

"Now that the register is done we can begin – We shall return now to the Vanishing Spell! I expect after that thrilling Quidditch match you got straight back into practising it!" Professor McGonagall announced with a pride which made both Slytherin girls cringe. Marie looked at Pansy and the girl rolled her eyes. _'She's being…charming now?!'_ Throughout the lesson Pansy was perfectly civilised and it put Marie on quite a considerable edge. This woman had belittled her publicly and now she was being friendly. When McGonagall told them to practise, talking broke out and so Pansy struck up a conversation.

"You look pretty today Gray." She said simply with a smile. Marilyn nodded and after a while returned; "You're looking well yourself. Have you been keeping yourself busy?"

"Mostly yes… How's Draco? I haven't seen him since this morning."

The way she phrased it sounded in Marilyn's head like Pansy had slept with him and forgot he was there when she left. The jealousy coursing through her would have made poisonous acid look like milkshake; "He's ill unfortunately; his core is out of balance and says he can't do any spells today. Poor thing nearly threw up before I got him down to the common room." Marilyn said in a gossipy tone not unlike Pansy's own.

"But he's a Pureblood; our cores never get imbalanced. Probably just Wizard flu my dear, hope you didn't catch it when he kissed you this morning!" She cackled prissily.

"He doesn't have Wizard flu and you're not the one looking after him. By all accounts you've never been close enough to care." Marilyn scoffed indignantly before saying _"Evanesco!"_ and the pen on her desk vanished. _'I wish I could vanish her! Who does she think she is?_ _He's a Pureblood like moi!_ ' she thought in a falsetto voice, imagining Pansy as a cultured beetle she could squish.

"I have! I've been with him longer than you have – you just turned up this year and suddenly he's putty in your hands." Pansy scowled and then turned bright, "Oh let's not fight! So you're definitely a thing then, you and him?"

"Yes, we're a thing, if you mean we're made out of stuff and wander together then yes; a thing indeed." Marilyn huffed conjuring a fish out of nothing and then vanishing it in rapid fire. Pansy carried on despite the sarcasm, "So have you… done it yet."

"What?" Marie spat as she whipped to look at Pansy and hold her glare.

"You know – two pointed hats on one bed post. He did call you wife this morning; his family is all about marriage before mischief-"

"Shut up." Marilyn hissed blushing as red as her hair.

Pansy gasped and smiled wickedly; "Oh you ha-"

"Shut up or I swear to god I will drown you on the spot. I just want to get through today in peace so if you could just be quiet!" She spluttered maleficently. Her hand had clenched so tightly around her wand she broke an opal from its spot on the handle and it gave a small wheezing strangled sound. Parkinson jeered delightedly; "Hit a nerve Mudblood? Was he good?"

"Fuck you!" Marilyn screamed tearing away from her chair and casting a spell so quickly no one was sure she had actually done it. Proof of her magic was a little piglet in a green tie running around Transfiguration squealing to high hell. Marilyn bolted before anyone else could hound on her and ran as fast as she could. She got stopped by a late Hufflepuff prefect and dragged back to the classroom and was told to wait outside. Marilyn couldn't believe what she had done but she knew it was revenge; Parkinson now knew what it felt like to be forcibly transfigured into her true self. Marie snorted at her own joke. When the hour was up fifth years poured out of the room and she got a hand shake from Ron and Harry.

"That was awesome!" Weasley beamed, "I thought you'd never get inna trouble! Wait to Fred and George hears this!"

"Nicely done Gray – you'd give Dudley a run for his money." Harry teased.

"Who's Dudley?" Marilyn asked with an eyebrow up.

"My god awful fat muggle cousin; Hagrid gave him a curly pigs tail when he first told me I was a wizard."

"Oh, ha, ha -Yeah… I'll see you at lunch if I'm not in detention." She returned as she watched Hermione scowl at her and drag her Gryffindor friends to the next class. Unfortunately Pansy hadn't walked out so she pulled up her courage and walked in.

* * *

"Where in the name of blue blazes have you been?" Draco thundered when she finally came through her bedroom door at 10 to 11 that night. He was standing in the centre of the room after vacating the bed he'd occupied for 4 hours with his arms crossed and foot tapping. "I've been worried sick thinking you'd been thrown out the window or worse!" He said dramatically. Marie looked at him from the door way as dormant as a zombie. As she came over he rattled on regardless; "You could have sung where you were – it doesn't cost anything!"

She grunted neither giving approval nor censure and stood before him looking as tired as he felt. Her eyes were heavy and upset and all colours had drained from her face.

"Where have you been love? I half imagined you had eloped with Potter." He cooed softly changing tack. She frowned distastefully at him and moaned: "I'd never do such a thing; here you are Mr. Nosy pants."

She threw up a hand at him, forehand upwards and it was his turn to glower.

"Who did this to you?!" He seethed with fangs in full display. He'd rip to pieces who ever marked his precious Marie.

"It was Umbridge."

 ** _I must not transfigure my_** ** _friends_** ** _in revenge_**

The deep scratches wouldn't stop bleeding and he shook with anger and so did she with shock. He sat her down on the bed and held her tight and asked; "Why does it even say that? Why were you-"

"I changed Parkinson into a pig after she started asking questions. I lost my temper- I don't know why it angered me so much…" She said beginning to sob.

"What questions was she asking? Did she know about me? Did she ask about my gills?" Draco asked panicking.

Through slight tears she smiled and grasped his pj t-shirt; "No, nothing of that sort. She was asking intimate questions… She asked-"

The words caught in her throat; "She asked like the sick cow that she is if we'd done **_it_** already."

"What? No – don't be stupid – We're waiting!" He laughed nervously kissing her red hot cheeks, "We've done… _things_ together that are a bit sexy… but who does she think she is?"

"She's an arrogant prick is what she is!" Marilyn screamed, "She refused my apology when I gave it to her and then the bitch because she's a prefect sent me up to Umbridge and lied straight to my face."

"What did she say?" He asked scandalized.

"She told Umbridge I'd provoked her on Halloween, attempted to drown her that night and said I had turned her into a hog! I turned her into a little cute piglet for god's sake! It was an improvement!" Marilyn hollered waving her arms around in anger. Draco chortled and then he wouldn't stop laughing; the more he laughed the sourer but brighter she became, finally giggling with him.

"I'll have to say oink next time I see her!" He bawled gasping for air, "Here piggy, piggy!"

"It's not that funny!" Marilyn snickered, "She'll be gunning for your guts!"

"Ah sod her! I'll outswim her little trotters anyway!" He cackled for the last time before relaxing into her pillows, "You're a barrel of laughs Marie."

"But she didn't even take my apology… I've never had any apology from her!"

"Darling, we need to forget about it. You need to move on, laugh at it. And I think I know a cure for that hand of yours." He purred taking hold of her shoulders and caressing her arms. He pressed his chest into her back and nibbled lovingly at her neck, rubbing thumbs against her fingers. He took her injured hand and kissed it better and in fact it did stop bleeding after he licked it.

"There, all better." He chirped.

"And what about you and your day; did you have any fun?" She asked pleasantly enough as he placed his head on her shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I learnt a lot actually and I'm not afraid. I'm actually kinda glad; it's not as bad as I feared. I might have to live my life a little differently and not do certain things but I'll be ok." Draco Gray said in a comforting way.

"What will you have to do?" She asked.

"I'll need to have a day underwater once a month, keep my gills clean and basically trim my claws when they get too long. It also said I should eat kelp but I highly doubt I will." He said with a gag in his throat.

"You might like it you never know. Are there any warnings, bad news etc?" Marilyn questioned whilst burrowing deeper into his form. He was so warm and comfortable and she could drop off if she thought about it. The vibration of his nervous voice kept her eyes open though; "Erm, it said a Halfling should try and pursue another of its kind if possible. I thought it rubbish but it said human partners wouldn't understand me."

"And do you believe it?" Marilyn piped up.

"No! God no! I'm keeping you! Not letting you out of my sight." He said squeezing her and tickling her. They playfully wrestled until they laid down completely, limbs entwined. He gave her a loving smooch and then started purring Mer into her ear; _'Marie I've seen many splendid things and turned a thousand things down to say yes to you; I'm not leaving the girl who understands me.'_ He sounded like a warm sky blue lagoon surrounded by soft white sands and it relaxed her totally.

"Sing to me." She asked closing her eyes, "I've heard you practise today and it was the one thing stopping me from punching Umbridge."

"But I sound terrible!" Draco protested.

"Just try it Draco." She hushed burrowing into his chest, "You'd be surprised…"

"Ok…erm, we – no, that's not right – Veo mi amore – nope, I shh…" He squirmed with embarrassment, hand to his mouth, "I can't do it Marie."

She cupped his fretted cheek and asked in her sea like tone; " _He-oo valdi-veo weh mi amos?_ Is your love as deep as the sea?"

" _Wi alta wi mi amo._ It's deep enough for two. Do I just say stuff?" He asked puzzled.

 _"Oui"_ She smiled before carrying on in a perfect melody _, "Mais pourquoi ay dunah e, une profondeur inedi, sraith go tou thiou? Draconis ma doar, prendre le Coeur et seol leagtha, ah fanage s' fharraige tú."_

 _"Amai vous jonair mar seo? Plus poisson na humain, cocee sur la terre pour tou voi?_ He sang back finally voicing his thoughts. He was actually quite good much to Marie's and his surprise.

 _"Oui, shai vai vous jonair a sha vey et sha lathair."_ Marilyn sang back kissing his lips, "I'll be right with you."

* * *

The next day was completely different from the day before. They awoke in each other's arms, snuggled on top of Marie's duvet, her school uniform still on. He kissed her good morning and by breakfast they were dressed in clean robes. Pansy threw daggers at Marilyn once more and kept giving flirtatious glances towards Draco at their House Table, eager for him to get the hint. He down right ignored her and acted as if she never existed as he was more fixated on keeping Marie protected. He kept looking up at the top table, burrowing his gaze deep into Umbridge's pleasant demeanour. He was livid and just the sight of her pink skirt suit made his fangs itch with venom. The acidic taste in his mouth caused him concern so he asked Marilyn in their private tongue.

" _Can Halflings make venom?"_

 _"Maybe, depends what tail your ancestors took on. Although you can choose what fish you want to be."_ She replied enjoying a smoked kipper.

"How's your hand?" He asked thoughtfully deciding it would best to speak English in the presence of his cronies and subjects.

"It's still sore, but it shouldn't scar." She smiled shyly gently rubbing it. Her pained expression didn't please him but he decided not to show it. Their lessons went according to schedule despite Parkinson hanging around Draco like a bad smell, gossiping behind the couple as they headed to their lessons. Her nasal laughter seemed to peal all around them wherever they went, giggling incessantly at Marie's hair colours and the 'stupid ponytail' he had started sporting. He in fact thought he looked rather dashing and charismatic with his shoulder blade length hair tied back with a black ribbon. He couldn't exactly have it like he used to, with his long fringe draped over his eyes. She even had the cheek to follow them to their favourite alcove in the Common Room, sitting in between the two talking only to Draco.

"Parkinson, if you could just sod off please? I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend here!" He burst out when he could take no more of her irritating voice.

"Oh! Downgraded to friend already Gray! When's the divorce party?" Pansy cackled.

"Enough Parkinson. Now get lost." Draco hissed giving his ex the stormiest and bluest stare he could. He's teeth flashed pearly white and razor sharp in the gloom and she stood up immediately, shaking her hands and her body quivered; "What happened to you?" She whispered.

"I grew up and found a better person, and I suggest you do the same." Draco threatened in a tone that excited Marie and terrified Pansy. Parkinson beetled away in no time, leaving the couple finally alone. Marilyn let go of the breath she had held in and laughed heartily, glad he joined in too.

"Oh good grief – she looked as if you were going to eat her!" Marilyn said gasping for air.

"Nah, she's all skin and bone, it would be all gristle. Speaking of devouring women…" he purred taking her by the waist and slotting her into his lap, "I bet you'd be tasty…"

"I'll have you know I am Sharkboy, but this bait must mature before you can eat it whole." Marilyn returned caressing his face, his cheek bones starting to recede from their points and eyes starting to turn silver again. "Do we feel better after that?" She asked stroking a hand through his hair lazily.

"Much better, I needed to get it off my chest." He rumbled, the sound of his voice edging into a seductive growl, "She shouldn't bother us any longer."

"Good… I can have you all to myself…" She said lustfully kissing his brow and then his lips, her tongue catching on his retreating fangs. She loved the danger he posed and she adored the thrill of getting a little bit hurt. She knew he'd be gentle as he kissed her in a heated and heady way; beautifully vicious but considerate. His hands wrapped around her waist and hips, gradually lowering her into the cushions of the sofa, kissing her cheeks as she blushed. He then stopped kissing, instead choosing to nuzzle into her neck, cuddling around her. He sighed contentedly, all signs of his anger gone but gave his sweetheart a worried smile.

"I'm amazed you still put up with me." He sighed, a little bit of a grumble.

"Why?" Marilyn asked stroking his head to comfort him.

"I'm a freak and here you are treating me as usual." He groaned disheartened.

"You're not a freak Draco, you're just mine. You'll always be mine, even if you suddenly grew antennae out of your forehead!" She giggled.

"But don't you want a normal boyfriend? One with hairy legs and no gills?" Draco asked doubting himself. The books kept telling him of the disastrous relationships between humans and halflings; how incompatible they were, how ugly they were portrayed in Muggle fairy tales and how often Halflings died old and alone, outliving their partners for 30 years or more. He didn't like the curse he had inherited; soon he'd do something irrational or unforgivable and she'd disappear without a goodbye. He didn't want to find her torn to shreds by his claws in anger, or see her crying because a mistress in the lake caught his eye. It broke his heart to think of all the ways it could go wrong – no – should go wrong so it amazed him she was still there, his human witch, clinging on for kisses. It felt cruel almost, doting upon her so and letting her be her natural seductive self with him. He felt selfish as he asked for her music, felt like a greedy monster seeing her being so dangerously intimate with him. But she always had the perfect touch he found; she handled him with the correct gestures and words. She made him human again.

"No. I fell in love with you specifically and I'm going to stick to your side like a barnacle." She beamed.

"Pun intended?" He chuckled.

"Fully intended." Marilyn grunted satisfying his lips not for the last time that night.


	19. A Surprise and a Halfling

The following Thursday was as dull as ditch water in Marilyn's opinion. School had dragged by as per usual, her spell work gradually improving. The only relief from boredom was Draco who had come into her room that morning wiggling his eyebrows with glee. He had found mid shower he could make his gills dance in a roughly synchronised way, flapping them to show emotions. He had tried to practise in the dorm bathroom mirror but had to quickly conceal his neck with a towel when Blaise strode in. The boy gave his friend an odd glare then sauntered off to the showers.

"It's like having extra eyebrows Marie! When I'm angry they flap really violently!" He explained as he showed her before they left for breakfast. Through the first meal of the day he kept talking in Mer quite jovially, placated by Tuesday's pep talk about how it wouldn't be so bad.

 _"Maybe I could get a nice big pool installed at home, something with lots of nooks and crannies where I can hide and escape. That'll really rub it into my dad's face!"_ He cackled to himself more than for Marie's benefit, _"If we ever go on holiday together we'd have to get one of those honeymoon suites where the bathtub is next to the bed."_

 _"Yes darling…"_ She cooed distractedly as she thumbed through the Daily Prophet.

"Are you even listening Marie? I'm trying to be romantic." He moaned realising through song her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh yes, pool at your place, bathtub on honeymoon. Any other requests your highness?" She asked whilst putting down the paper.

 _"I'd like you to join me more often in those bodies of water…"_ He rumbled in a dulcet tone, a dulcet tone that would have made a scales prickle if she was nude and submerged. He had become so sexual lately, so in tune with a part of himself he had never experienced. She knew why he had never loved before, because there was no other Mer to love. So quick to fall because it was right and even at the beginning she didn't know about his inheritance. But somehow, her tail knew. In the depths of the ocean something had been arranged, some sea witch had granted this happy match. Maybe it was her mother or her six times great grandfather, an Ambroiux groom stripped of his beloved Sorcettes bride. A couple separated time and time again in history; this was Marie's prophecy hidden under London's brick and cement streets. _She'll love the one taken from her and love again until death anew._

She blushed instead of prickling, giving a slight nod of consent; "Ok. Pick a tub."

He sat there smiling at her, as if he had won the most magnificent game before she said in their private tongue; _"Meet me in my room at 8 o'clock tonight if you want it to come true."_

It was his turn to blush realising what she was planning; _"Are you sure? In your room?"_

 _"Yes; everywhere else is unsafe."_

And so it was arranged and Draco felt like a man just about to elope as the appointed hour approached. Dinner together was fine but he saw her get nervous a little around him; she kept biting her nails and avoiding his gaze. It felt odd so he placed a hand on her bobbing knee, a calm smile on his face.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He spoke softly so the rest of the school couldn't hear. He wasn't asking for sex or for a favour too disgusting. He just wanted to hold her like he did in his dreams. After finding out what he was the vision of her naked shrouded in bubbles in a bath wouldn't leave him, like how a nightmare never leaves a scared child. However this nightmare was delightful and heavily replayed with joy, each turn of it growing more developed. He imagined taking hold of her wrists so she could breathe through his gills too, enjoying the sensation of living underwater. He daydreamed of how her hair would float around her, haloing her in a rainbow of emotion made fibrous. He wanted to know what his fins would feel like pressed into her white flesh and see how different she'd kiss holding her breath. Draco wanted to drink in her full bodied curves and press them against his own, unhindered by clothes created to stamp out such beautiful thoughts. All he really wanted was intimacy, feeling it was somewhat overdue.

"No, we're going to do this. We're doing it for us." Marilyn said shaking her head affirmatively and then finishing her pudding, "I want you in a nice suit and your best smile."

Draco gazed in the mirror, all his new attributes hidden under fine tailoring. He loved how the ripples in the shoulder line of his shirt were made by his gills, opening and closing in anticipation and how his ear fins had started to protrude already despite being incredibly dry. He felt shaky almost, as if he was about to perform a concerto and his legs wouldn't stop trembling as he got closer and closer to her door. _'Will she have a tub big enough for the both of us?'_ he caught himself thinking as he opened the door. He was expecting to see her in a gown of some sort sat at her dressing table but instead she was gone and there was a note on her mirror written in her signature red shade of lipstick.

 _ **'Meet me in the bathroom, Sexy xxx'**_

Under it was a little arrow pointing to the door on the far right and he could see a blue undulating light coming from under the door. Her bedroom had dimmed considerably, her chandeliers barely making a slight glow. He took off his tailored robe and draped it over the chaise longue at the end of her bed; unbuttoning his waistcoat and untying his bowtie, letting it still hang around his neck. With a deep breath he entered the bathroom and was shocked to see its interior. Before him was a dark void and as he fully stepped inside a few blue candles lit and the scent of soap could be smelt. He heard the trickle of a waterfall maybe even three and the eerie glow of water being lit from underneath hit every surface. He found numerous mirrors hung upon the walls and looking around Draco found that this particular room at Hogwarts looked as if it had been dredged out of the ocean from the sea bed. The walls were covered in limpets and living starfish whilst the rock had dissolved into weird grotesque shapes. In alcoves there were Greek sculptures with their marble bodies draped anew in seaweed and in the corners piles of sand and shells accumulated. The lights he had presumed were candles were in fact luminous jellyfish that hovered in the air. He dragged a hand through a passing jelly's tentacles and found to his great pleasure that they were just light and smoke magic, incapable of any harm.

"Draco? Is that you?" Marilyn's voice sounded in the dark.

"Yes Marie it's me!" He called back as he walked past a tide pool dug deep into the stone floor, bubbles overflowing from it and behind that a small waterfall he presumed to be some sort of shower. He was impressed in fact by the theme; if one was to get washed why not in the sea?

"I'm in the pool; I'll be with you in a moment." Her disembodied voice rang out. He followed its sound until he came to the halfway point of the room, confronted by a huge and unfathomable pool. To his left were a series of rock pools teeming with fish, crabs and weeds flowing into a shallow end which looked like a miniature beach complete with sand and shells. It felt oddly homely and he liked it, so much so he took his socks and shoes off and sat on a huge rock which hung over the water's edge. He dangled his toes in the water, enjoying the feeling of his webbing growing outwards on his feet. He then felt a kiss upon his big toe and checking it wasn't a fish he looked down and there she was.

"Marie! Don't scare me like that!" He chuckled before taking off his tie and shirt. Her wet hands went under his trouser hems, the water on her fingertips making his fins protrude from out under his skin. It felt intoxicatingly wonderful to let his Mer come out, his gills both on his neck and his torso swollen in expectation. He didn't know why this felt so good.

"Good evening Draco." Marilyn said blushing and a little nervous.

"Good evening Marie." He purred back before he slipped in, letting himself float in the darkness of the water for a bit, the soothing liquid gushing into his body. It circulated around the fibres of his gills, making them feel fresh and new again. He didn't know how he could tell but he knew the water was salty and that puzzled him. He broke the surface, locking eyes onto Marie, a dangerous ecstasy etched onto both their faces. He swam over and kissed her on the lips, dragging her a little underwater. He expected her to hang back and refuse like she had done earlier but she actually pulled him down in a tight embrace, smothering him in a kiss that was longer and more exuberant than they ever had above the surface. His hands were at his belt unbuckling it and the weight of it dragged his trousers down and he didn't care where they ended up in the water. Draco then started to caress her flesh, pushing it into his own and in a wicked way wanting to pierce it with his barbs. Marilyn felt silky under his touch, not water wrinkled and peach like as he had expected. Her movements were sinuous around his own, guiding him further down into the depths of the watery dark. Her mouth was just as demanding, her hands teasing and grabbing his body in places no one had gone. He felt claws playfully dig into his arse cheeks, a cheeky squeeze in between her hands. He bent her over in loving retaliation, dropping her tango style and kissing the hollow of her throat. Looking up at her in a hazy mist of passion he noticed something wasn't right. She wasn't struggling and neither was she limp and sinking. He kissed her lips again to make sure, puncturing her mouth with his curious tongue to see if she was holding her breath. Draco found to his great surprise her mouth contained sea water just like his did and yet Marilyn whispered sweet nothings to him and kept making noises of pleasure. He kissed down her jawline as she pressed her ribcage into his chest and he could feel something flutter excitedly against his torso gills. It tickled in a lascivious way and sent flashes of hot electricity up his spine. It felt ridiculously exciting to brush his lips along her collar bone and chest, inching down to suckle. Marilyn took hold of the hand that was at her waist and persuaded it to massage her neck, his ministrations causing her to bridle unexpectedly and ruffle fingers through his billowing hair; clamping him to her breast. Whilst there at her neck he felt something strangely familiar upon her skin and swam up to see.

Draco couldn't see much and Marilyn couldn't make out the expression on his face. His hands stopped being sexually curious and started to be neutrally prying; poking and prodding. He rubbed and he felt and then dived down not speaking a word. Hands roughly took hold of her hips and she could feel his nose brush her belly. His right hand then shot down, gliding viciously along her side from smooth skin to even slicker scales; a hand tugged at her hip fin, causing her to yelp in pain. The yelp confirmed it. Draco swam straight up into the light and she desperately followed, her tail carrying her faster than his legs could. She surfaced before him and as he did she took hold of his shoulders and kissed him. Wet hands were at her collar bones and he pushed her away, hissing violently. Marilyn outstretched her arms as he treaded away from her.

"Draco please… Come here, let me explain…" She pleaded as she swam closer. He shook his head in horror, "How could you?" he sneered. Draco bolted for the small beach and since he had legs he nimbly hauled himself out, standing tall and with a fury she had never seen before whilst she inelegantly beached herself.

She ached whilst she knelt and started to cry as he just stood there staring at her uncaring and cold; "Please Draco, I didn't do this to hurt you- I didn't want to scare you off - Please don't look at me that way…"

"What other way is there? Foul beast…" He spat over his shoulder before swiftly leaving the room and as he slam the door shut the bullet like sound terminated all the light in room; a fierce wind upon an innocent candle.

* * *

The next morning was dominated by grim and gloom, the clouds above the castle heavy and laden with rain. Needless to say it didn't feel like a Friday, not in Marilyn Ambroiux Gray's case at least. She barely made it out of her pool, content to stay in a squalid crook where the nautiluses hid in the corners watching her cry. Usually they spooked her but today it was not a day to be frightened. Today was a day to give up. The octopus and the cuttlefish came by to see her, their attempts to cheer her up included a brilliant and colourful display of their tentacles but it was pointless; she tried smiling but it only made her cry harder. She kept wondering how she could have been so foolish to think she could change a boy like him; to turn a git into a beloved saint. She was an arrogant, reckless and stupid fool. Hermione was right; he could be nasty and cruel. She should have never come to Hogwarts and seen him on Platform 9 and ¾. She shouldn't have sung and she shouldn't have befriended him. Deep down she knew he'd leave her stranded; it was her nightmare come true at last. The only difference was that it was within her private chambers, in her full revealed form. At least the rest of her house hadn't seen her at her worst but she knew; she knew he'd want to divulge every last detail to every person he could meet. Her claws sharpened at the thought of her ex sneering as he painted her as the ugliest creature to roam the earth, telling all how she trapped him, seduced him, enchanted him to a debasing level. No doubt he'd flaunt around proving his Pureblood status, returning back to what he once was, scorned because she, a humble half breed, got the mighty Malfoy to care. Marilyn also knew without a misgiving Draco would deny all accounts of love and intimacy and may even call her delusional like he did Pansy. The mermaid was so angry at herself and at him mostly, her fins and hair turning scarlet with a grieving rage, that she felt her pool was not big enough. She stormed out of her crook realising she was better than crying over some stupid human and rose out of the water on a crashing wave, gaining legs in an instant once she touched the ground.

"No more beaching for me!" Marie huffed as she walked off, "And if it's a foul beast he wants, well then he's going to get it!"

She thundered into her bedroom dripping wet and when she saw the message she had left on her mirror she vanished it without comment. She then picked up her bottle of Dehydration Potion, the very elixir that enabled her to look as boring and ape like as he desired; a tablespoon every day which tasted like rust and stale bread. But not today; today was a day for giving up things. Marilyn didn't even bother to towel herself down before getting dressed into her school robes and headed off to the Great Hall not giving a damn as to what she looked like.

 _'If he wants proof he can bloody well have it I will no longer pretend! I will no long-'_

She walked into the Great Hall and her eyes rooted at his spot, content to stare like how a pirate stares at the gallows. Draco sat there eating, head in his hand and playing with his cereal half-heartedly with his spoon. He looked down cast and as if he hadn't slept in days. She noticed scratches around his neck and knew instantly he had tried to prise his gills off sometime in the night. She knew he was ashamed of her. Draco looked up at her, boring his eyes into hers and his mouth stayed as it was. Even the song she could hear, barely there and mostly severed, sounded like furious white noise. He shook his head at her and turned his gaze away, resting his cheating eyes on Daphne Greengrass. He asked her to sit opposite; gesturing with a ringed hand and Marie took a step back. Greengrass bounded over, finally in service of her prince and ungracefully sat down, all aflutter with disbelief. Daphne's eyes shot to Marilyn's but the mermaid was gone, running blindly as fast and as far as she could.

"Pretty weird that girl." Daphne chimed snootily.

"Pretty yes… Say Greengrass, you don't happen to own a ball gown do you?" He sighed in an offhand way, drinking slowly from his chalice, placing the cup down on his last word.

"Why yes! No one's asked me yet but it's being made as we speak." She said enthusiastically.

"Good, make sure it's emerald green and don't wear any heels that make you taller than me." Draco said snidely before leaving for class.


	20. Best Fish Friends Forever

Daphne Greengrass despite her ditzy charm and purity was a pain in the arse. Sure she was blonde and a Slytherin and relatively pretty but she paled in comparison to the woman he had so callously walked out on. She clung to him all day, sitting beside him at every occasion including at break when he was trying to think clearly. Greengrass rabbited on and on about herself in a tone much befitting a parrot. He looked upon her hair, a straight as a coffin door and eyes so dull he couldn't even bother to name their colour. He remembered Marie's eyes; always changing, always shimmering like pools in the midday sun. He saw Marilyn pass by in the courtyard and just sat and stared, not knowing what emotion to show on his face. Her hair now was a black as pitch, reminiscent of her tail and not a streak of blonde was to be seen. He only knew it was her by the waves that cascaded downwards and her teary red eyes. Marilyn had indeed been crying and at a guess above water because he didn't see a trace of fin or barb like he did at breakfast. When he saw her standing in the doorway of the Great Hall he couldn't believe how she dared to show her aquatic traits in public and right there he wanted to drag her away to protect her from scorning eyes. Asking Daphne out was in a way to do that, to inspire jealousy so she'd flee to safety. It was bad enough having a Halfling roam around and he didn't want his love to get caught.

The thing was Draco still loved her; every part of him ached to hold her again and he felt so stupid. Last night instead of crying in an inch of old shower water he could have been a league deep fast asleep in the arms of a real mermaid; why did he give up such a glorious chance?

It was because he hadn't changed. Underneath the layers of scales and charm he was just a Pureblood supremacist with a hypocrite tongue.

Marilyn walked on by and Daphne cuddled up to him tighter, forcing her head under his chin. He looked up heavenwards in despair and Marie caught the look in the corner of her eye. Beneath a safe curtain of black she smirked, knowing full well the discomfort that human girl would bring him. Daphne would bore him banally and make him do 'dry' things. He wouldn't be able to tell the witch anything but if he had just stayed with Marie…

She carried on with lessons and avoided him at all costs because she knew if she stopped and looked at him she wouldn't be able to take responsibility for her actions. She didn't want to hurt him but on the other hand she didn't want to forgive him either. Instead she was content for now to let his fling flare up and die and let him realise what a fool he had been. The Friday school day finally came to a close and keeping to her vow she slept in her pool.

* * *

"So what shall we do tonight Drake?" Daphne asked as she smooshed up to him after dinner, a hand on his thigh whilst he looked mournfully at Marilyn. She sat far away next to Pansy of all people chatting happily and plotting. He missed their conversations and how free and easy they had been. He had so many unanswered questions considering his biology and the books just kept spelling doom and gloom for him; Marilyn would know how to say it right, she would know how to sooth burning cuts upon his gills. In his sadness he had tried to tear out his gills in shame; not because of her but because he was not worthy of such a wonderful gift. She had given him gills; her love had caused them to bloom. And in his rage he spat "Typical thing for a beast to do! Ruin the untainted and ** _join their filth_**."

He had realized those were his father's words, instilled into him near enough from birth and felt ashamed of his evil thoughts. Marilyn was still the same person he had fallen in love with and her tail was nothing more than another facet of her beautifully cut diamond existence. He knew that now and it was so obvious; the beautiful singing, the easy openness of his condition and her kindness towards it. She didn't laugh and scorn because he was just like her and she must have loved being around another of her kind. He had felt awful when he had come to terms with those facts last night.

"Hello! Earth to Drake!"

He snapped back to meet Greengrass' eyes and tried not to sneer at the stranger in his lover's seat.

"Yes Daphne?" He drawled sounding like his old self.

"I was just wondering what we could do tonight… alone…" She said inching closer and he flinched.

"Speaking of alone I –I have a ton of homework, I couldn't possibly delay it another day."

"Great! I'll help you!" Daphne beamed.

"No! I like my privacy when I study." He spat cautiously standing up; if he let show his true anger his fangs would make her run a mile. _'Maybe that isn't such a bad idea…'_ He thought cunningly afterwards.

"Oh" She said offended, "I just thought being your NEW girlfriend you'd want to spend all the time in the world with me!"

"Maybe another time." He commented before abruptly leaving. He took one long last look at Marie and sighed, heading to his dorm room where he lay on his bed worrying. His head was clearer than yesterday, he wasn't so full of rage and anguish.

"Marilyn Gray is a Mermaid…." He stated to the ceiling, "And I just blew it."

He felt guilty too for some reason not just at the fact he had walked out on her in her true form but also because he'd been such an arrogant sod. For the last few weeks he had paraded around, bold as brass, proud of his inheritance. He felt special being able to breathe underwater and have a new found agility in everything. All parts of him had improved including his potions as he had started to include more sea based ingredients to great effect. Upon tasting Dehydration Potion he was able to decode the recipe and made a cauldron full to last for the rest of the year. And Marilyn had felt so in tune with this new him; he could tell by the long yearning looks and her face as he rose out of the bath to receive his books… She looked ecstatic and he could tell her heart was beating loud and fast. He thought she was the living embodiment of Amortentia but it would seem he had become the same for her in this state. But the only reason for it was because of what she is, a Mer and he half of one. Of course he would have been attracted to the only other one of his ilk and yet he didn't pause to let her show it. He was an arrogant sod because he didn't listen and he didn't let her talk and explain. He was sure if he had stopped wittering on about how wonderful his new features were she would be able to share her own and let them figure things out together. _'Then again,'_ He thought putting on pyjamas, _'She could have told me first thing and saved all this heartache. Hi, I'm Marilyn and I'm a Mer and I'm your other half.'_

He shook his head violently, knowing full well how that would have gone down with his old self. Marilyn would have transferred back to Beauxbatons within the week after he did something much worse than walking out. Maybe it was better that she had waited but he wished he hadn't lorded over her with a sense of false confidence. But Marilyn could have told him sooner and not let him grow more and more worried. Plunkett didn't have one happy ending for Halflings loving humans and the thought of losing Marie terrified him. And yet there she was, sitting on a secret which would relieve all of his stress. Marilyn was a Mer and the book wouldn't stop doling out the advantages of a '1 and ½' relationship. As he read the book lying in bed he sighed; "Mers and Halflings make a natural couple both in the sea and in human society…"

 _'Then why are we so apart?'_ He seethed.

 _Since Halflings can't swim far in open water they stick to the shores and shallows, living in seaside towns or on boats if they take after their human parent or directly on beaches and in caves that lead out to the sea. When mating season comes (see chapter 6)…._

He flicked hurriedly to the mentioned chapter, the chapter he still hadn't read and began eagerly. He wanted answers, specifically why Marie had chosen him.

 ** _Courtship, Matrimony and Mating_**

 _The Mer is the most seductive creature put on God's earth but also the one with the most ritual and etiquette to achieve and acquire love. Since Mer society is based on diplomacy and bartering the affairs of the heart follow in the same way. A Mer will usually find their partner either in their own colony or another in mating season, in the height of summer during a full moon and initiate a process of seduction. First their target is sung to and the listener may choose to follow the sound of the voice they like the best. If it's just one Mer then the song is stronger to take hold of the listener. The song of a Mer is the most powerful spell, capable of bringing someone back from the brink of death. The listener then accepts the song and will soon ask for it, as the music can divulge intimate details, hopes, wishes and aspirations and allows them to know their mate fully. They may not even realise they are learning but the knowledge comes out during a honeymoon phase which seems to last for years. If the listener can sing they'll return the favour and Mers who can duet have the strongest bonds and they have the most stable marriages. Speaking of marriage, due to their sensual nature, it is custom to mate before the wedding as the contract is binding and unbreakable. It is easier to leave after a terrible mating than realize they're stuck in an awful bond._

 _To become engaged to a Mer is still tricky as gifts and favours are involved. Traditionally mermen would ask their beloved what their heart most desires and try and retrieve it for them. If they did it without dying, drying up or losing all their fortune she would accept the gift and promise to marry them. If he couldn't afford to grant her wish he ceases to listen and returns back to the deeper regions of the ocean with the other mermen who didn't find a girl. He holds his head high and works the trade routes harder in the hope he can afford her gift next mating season. Nowadays any Mer can ask and retrieve the gift and couples both roam to find the other their desired item. If they can't afford or find it they marry anyway as their relationship doesn't require a dowry._

 _Eloping is also a favourite between sweethearts who can't wait, often getting married on land and living by a lake. After the sex has dried up and the longing for salt returns they eventually go back to the sea._

 _'How romantic.'_ He thought smirking, turning the pages to read about mating between Mers and Halflings.

 _The mating of a one and half is quoted to be the weirdest yet most natural of all the combinations and the Mer will woo and entice their target the same way as they would a full mer. The only difference this time is that the Mer will have to compete with Human doters who have one advantage over the sea bound; with legs they can walk side by side with the Halfling. Halflings born into Pureblood families are often betrothed to the legged before they even have a chance to choose. This pairing however between Human and Half Mer is always destined for disaster as their wild oceanic hearts can never be tamed with the bonds of everyday land life. They will always return to the sea so it is best to avoid such heartache and fall in love with a Mer or even another Half. Being bound to the beach means the Mer will stay ashore for as long as they can, living in their partners cave or seaside home. Mermaids have a tendency to take the Halfling to the colony, blessing them with a tail whilst Mermen are content to dry up and walk._

 _In Grecian times Halflings were originally called Nymphs (not to be confused with our contemporary Nymphs who are witches who went underwater) and lived naked and content on many of the beaches on the small islands in the Aegean Sea. Being part human they'd fall in love at any time of year and so Mers without success would go to the islands for love. It is said there is a certain danger and beauty in choosing someone out of season; they say it's more real as it's not bred out of competition._

 _If the person reading this does happen to fall in love with a Mer there are three rules you must understand before proceeding. The first is that the Mer is always right when it comes to matters of the heart and they will not accept any hatred. Secondly a Mermaid is a Queen and a Merman is a happy serf; knowing this will ensure you are treated justly. If in love with a Mermaid never question her authority or judgement and let her arrange things for you as it is her duty to rule over her dominion which includes you. If however you've fallen for the fairer of the sex, treat him kindly and let him do as you wish. Being human he'll want to please you in any way he can and in return expects a firm grip. He will however protect his bride fiercely if threatened. If you're in a relationship with a Mermaid she'll expect you to take arms as her personal soldier. Finally and thirdly, you must know that the Mer is secretive and will do things that confound and anger you. You must understand that their tail is their most precious thing and it will take time for them to show you it. When they do show it to you understand that is an act of the utmost intimacy and appreciate it; compliment them on it and flatter them as it takes bravery and courage to reveal themselves. If you flee prepare for a storm and if you can, reconnect with them as soon as possible before they do something irreversible and catastrophic._

* * *

The following Saturday was the last of November and Marilyn had decided that instead of hanging around the dungeons moaning she'd breathe fresh air and try to expel him from her memory. She sat by the lake, staring at it intently, remembering how it felt to be the water. It was cold and dark and murky and the whisperings of her fellow Mers soothed her. The Ladies of the Lake despite their appearance and harsh weapons were as gentle as she and welcomed her for the night in their ruins. Truth was after the Lake gave her up she returned to Mer form but unable to break free. She tried countless times to swim out but on every attempt the lake dragged her down, each time further into the black. On the 15th attempt she gave up and felt content to weep amongst the weeds. The ladies had scooped her up in her sleep and rested her in their nest. She woke up crying and wailing again and the youngest of the Black Lake Mermaids came to her and relaxed her, the five of them with keen eyes and excited hands because they'd never seen a Mer with such human features. The girls did her hair whilst she braided their tentacle like manes and sang songs with them. The played games until she almost forgot, until a hand was felt and in a flash of bubbles the Lake took her back again. It again refused to give her up until he had cast his Patronus. Once again she was in the human world, sneered and looked down upon with a boyfriend who hardly knew.

Marilyn wanted to return to the Lake and visit the girls again, to play and laugh and forget. She just wanted to forget the heartache and the never ending pain. She just wanted it all to stop. If only she dared to-

"Morning Drama Queen!" A familiar voice charmed as it sat beside her.

"Oh Hermione! I didn't see you!" Marilyn said snapping back into the present.

"I've been waving and calling for five minutes, where've you been? The land of the fairies?" Hermione chuckled.

"Nah, it's not nice there. No, I was just contemplating how I could make him suffer." She grinned evilly in a way only a Slytherin could.

"Who? Who are you trying to kill now?" Her friend asked jokingly.

"Malfoy… he's going to rue the day he met me." Marilyn smirked imagining him burning in hell. _'Plan number 46.'_

"Come again? Malfoy? I thought you two were inseparable; Mr and Mrs!" Granger said unbelievingly.

"We were…before Thursday night… I showed him something and he went… evil. Despite my love he's just as bad as he always was." Marie sighed, casting her eyes to the ground.

"But Marie you're made for him and you're perfect together… what could possibly split you two apart? Tell me, I want to help." Hermione pleaded wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"I showed him… I showed him myself. All of me." Marilyn whispered softly verging on tears.

"What does that mean…?"

"Hermione Granger, my wonderful human friend…" Marilyn began, Hermione furrowing her eyebrows at 'human', "I'm not 100% if you catch my jist."

"Not 100% as in fifty percent something else? Like what?" Hermione hissed excitedly, "Vampire, Veela, or Werewolf?"

"Mermaid." Marilyn breathed.

Hermione's eyes went as big as saucers with a grin in equal measure.

"You're a? A real? Actual? Breathing under… Oh my god… Come'ere!" Hermione took her into a huge hug, squishing all the air out of her, "That's brilliant! That's marvellous!"

"I'm glad you think so-"

"Oh Marie you should have told me I've so many questions! Tell me tell me tell me! Forget Gitface and tell me everything!" Hermione smiled giddily, bouncing and fidgeting with excitement. Marilyn began with her parents, explaining her half breed status and then her friend returned with questions filled with kindness. Where do you live? What's it like in the sea? What do you do for fun? In all honesty it felt wonderful to tell someone she trusted everything and Hermione lapped it up, hanging off of every word.

"And that's why you sing isn't it? It keeps you sane and keeps you connected!"

"Yes, more or less. Sound doesn't travel well underwater so we do as whales do and sing. If we're in love with someone, i.e. Mr I'm-Human-As-Dirt, then the song becomes an enchantment and once we're together it tells us where they are in the ocean. We can't stand to lose loved ones…" She said trailing off at the end and becoming sad. She started sniffling and her eyes stung.

"Hey… shh, shh… Its ok, you don't have to think about him today. Like I said, between you and me there's no boys or politics… tell me about your mum." Hermione asked taking hold of her and hugging her to stop her from crying.

"My-my mum? Well…She's the head of the Ambroiux family, my family, and she's been queen for a very long time. She's ooh… 79 years of age – she had me when she was 64." Marilyn said as if the numbers she was saying were normal, wiping away her tears with a smile. Hermione was imagining a very, very old woman with a baby fish cradled in her arms. Marilyn took in her companion's confused expression and giggled; "I forgot to mention! Full Mers live twice as long as humans. Just imagine her half her age and that's what she looks like. I'm predicted to live until I'm well over a 150."

"But you're only 15! Shouldn't you start looking for husband material later if you live so long?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We start looking for the love of our lives at 12 and we can't bear to live a life alone Hermione. We're pack creatures and we always swim in pairs. I tried to find someone last summer but no one sang to me or listened. Nobody wants me in the ocean because I'm too human despite who my mum is! I'm the only sodding princess not to be doted on!" Marilyn huffed punching her thigh.

"Princess? You're joking right?" Her friend asked blushing and raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not, although it's not like land royalty where you govern a whole country. My mother rules over her colony and the region of water it resides in. Thing is every mermaid is a queen in some respect but my mum rules supreme. One day that'll be my job…" She sighed.

"And so do you have any titles?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"My full name, and you're the first student to hear this, is Her Serene Highness Princess Marienne Lynne Gray of Ambroiux, Duchess Regent of the Riviera, Descendant of Triton blah, blah, blah… you get the picture." Marie said with a dismissing hand. Hermione went pale and was speechless.

"Like I said, I won't rule a country but you can imagine the looks I get when I fill in a form." She joked.

"But you're a royal… an actual princess in Hogwarts…" Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, but it's nothing." Marilyn shrugged, "There are so many colonies so princes and princesses are really common. It doesn't mean anything on land though and we're only advisors and leaders in times of crisis."

"But you said Descendant of Triton, what does that mean?" Granger asked with a hand scratching her chin in thought.

"It means my darling friend I came from the original Mers. Legend has it the first mers were the daughters of Triton, the son of the sea god Poseidon and some Mers, like my mother believe this to be true." Marie began, "There were 10 daughters each with their own divine name and Ambroiux the Golden was one of them. Names run down the female line so technically my middle name is my last name. But anyways, myth goes that if Poseidon's trident fell from the heavens to our feet I'd be the only Mer here to wield it."

"And you mean wield it as in use it like a wand?" She asked for clarification.

"Precisely. The thing is Hermione he'd be able to use it too." The mermaid sighed gruffly.

"Why?"

"Because we found out the other week he's a descendant also and that's why he fit so nicely." She moaned. Hermione looked puzzled then asked; "Descendant as in… he's a Mer too?"

"Eyup. Draco Malfoy's a bloody Halfling." Marilyn said with a half-smile.

"Oh…" Granger said pursing her lips and realizing how much of a problem that truth was.

"Yeah, you can see the problem now can't you? He's been swanning about like a triumphant shark but the moment I show him my tail he disappears. You know now why I want to throttle him into next week!" Marilyn hissed wriggling her hands and making a strangling motion with her skirt.

"But Marie this is silly;" Hermione said calmly, "I'm sure if you wrote a letter explaining everything he'll come to terms with it. I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding and he loves you too much to lose you."

"Then why is he with Daphne and why the hell would he insult me?!" Marie cried bitterly, "I was willing to show him everything and even if he wanted I'd make him whole. He called me a foul beast, Hermione, after all he's become!"

"Please Marie, I'm sure he was just frightened and in shock. If I know what you've done to his character is true, he'll be racked with grief and shame for what he said. Look, I'm in shock still but I ask questions to overcome it. Being nasty is just a cover I'm sure. When he lost you in the lake I never saw such a gentle person. He's scared and trying to cope. Have you actually talked to him since showing your scales?"

"No… I get too upset when I see his face." She sobbed resting her head on her friend's shoulder, "Whenever I see him I just want to-"

"Shh….getting angry at him won't solve anything." Hermione cooed patting her black and purple hair, "You'll fight and then you'll never be together. Go to him. Talk like we just have. Kiss him if you can. If he is a Mer then Greengrass will feel like dating sandpaper; he'll be glad to see you again. Com'on, I'll take you to him."

She took hold of Marilyn's hand and stood her up, dragging her from her seat on the rock.

"Please don't make me do this Mione." Marilyn whimpered looking pitiful.

"You're going to have to face him sometime today. You might as well make it now!"


	21. A Lover Scorned

Hermione marched her from the lake into the castle, hooking arms for reassurance because with every step Marie trembled more and more, growing more nervous by the second. As they turned the corner for the Great Hall, Marie's stomach felt like it was living permanently between her lungs and she could feel her gills starting to flutter. She just wanted to flee to the ocean to get away and Hermione gripped harder as her friend's heels dug into the floor.

"You're going to talk even if I have to sit at your bloody table!" Hermione grunted pushing her into the hall.

Draco was sat all alone at the Slytherin table, books piled high all around him, so much so Marilyn could have sneaked up on him if the fancy took her. Hermione wasn't as subtle though and point blank dragged her to the seat opposite Malfoy. Halfway there though she stopped and glared as she saw Greengrass waltz up to him and snog his face off. Marilyn watched in horror because he didn't throw her off in disgust but he actually sat there and enjoyed it, cupping her face like he had done with Marilyn. He moaned and the sound made Marie angry; her nails flashed into inch long claws and she bared her fangs at the sight. Hermione looked at her friend and just grabbed her arm and scurried her out of there; the mermaid wrestling against her hold.

"Let me at him! Let me shred him into a million pieces! Mione let me go!" Marilyn roared. The sounds of her anguish caused Malfoy to whip his head to the sound but his old love was long gone.

"Marilyn please, calm down! I'm sure it was nothing – it meant nothing – he's only trying to make you jealous – It's what humans do!" Hermione pleaded as they returned to the Entrance Hall.

"No! No! He's mine! Please! Let me tear him from her!" She screamed for all to hear.

"Marienne!" Hermione shouted over her.

Her Mer name stilled her and she grew limp against her friend and then began to cry fully; "I'm a wreck!"

"Yes you are…shh…" Hermione soothed stroking her hair as she cried into her shoulder and collar, "There, there, just let it all out… he's not worth getting angry over…"

It took a while but she finally stood straight and sighed; "You're right. He's not worth it. But two can play at that game."

Marilyn took hold of Hermione's shoulders and in the middle of a quasi-full hall, she kissed her best friend fully on the lips. She closed her eyes whilst Hermione daren't shut them out of surprise; Marie made a wet smooching sound as she left and hugged the Gryffindor tightly. Umbridge passed through and paused mid walk to stare prudishly at the sight of a Slytherin kissing a Gryffindor, taking note to put up a decree immediately about homosexual relations. She grumpily huffed and went on her way.

Hermione whispered to Marilyn in embarrassment; "I'm flattered really but did you have to do that now?!"

"Yes." She murmured back. Hermione blushed to her roots and hissed; "But I've got Ron now… ish. You're only doing this in revenge."

"Why, did you not like it?" Marie moaned taking hold of her hand and leading her away. Hermione blushed, looking around before returning to Marie's face and whispering; "I loved it…but I know why you're doing this."

"If he can have a fake girlfriend then so can I! You are going to play along, aren't you?" She asked in a hushed tone whilst taking hold of her companion's waist.

"Of course! If I can take revenge and get you two back together then it's all for the better!" Hermione giggled kissing her friend's cheek.

* * *

Draco had been watching from the door way of the Great Hall and none of the girls had spotted him. His heart felt like it had dropped out of his chest and onto the floor where Marie gladly walked all over it in stiletto shoes. He ran to the Prefect's Bathroom and locked the door, flinging himself into the full bathtub clothes and all. He curled up into a ball and for the first few moments he refused to let the tears fall. He wouldn't let her get to him; he wouldn't let something like a silly kiss get in the way. He was happy, wasn't he, with Greengrass? Who needs Marie Gray anyway? Certainly not him! Not Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Heir of ' _Oh whatever it's pointless!'_

He was a Mer and he couldn't go around pretending he wasn't anymore. He tried with Daphne; that morning he escorted her down to breakfast, kissed her good morning and let her do her chores in peace. He tried to be a good human boyfriend but she was so dry and dull. She thought the height of excitement was going to Hogsmeade for crying out loud to look at shoes! With Marie they sang to each other and sneaked out, she exploded on occasion and came out of lakes wearing snowflakes. Marilyn was the craziest and most wonderful woman he had ever known and he could be as fishy as he liked around her. Not with Daphne. She tried kissing his neck that morning and he threw her off instinctively, terrified his gills would show. She immediately got all prissy and huffy with him, complaining he didn't love her enough and he had to lie through his teeth to explain why he didn't like it. "I'm terribly ticklish. It's a family curse; if I laugh too hard I die."

She took it with a pinch of salt but it didn't stop him feeling weird and out of place. She started bragging with the other Slytherin girls about how she would meet Narcissa and Lucius within the week and be his 'sweet lil' diddums' forever. She said that ever so snidely in Marie's direction but the mermaid just rolled her eyes. He heard what Marilyn had said via Daphne and it made him smile inwardly with pride. "She said we're not a real couple sweetheart! Said the only time I'd meet your parents is as a guest at your funeral!"

Draco chuckled through his tears in his bath at that; Marie was right as always. Daphne was daft, boring and dim and after a good cry realized what his mermaid sweetheart was doing. "She's playing me at my own game the beautiful trickster! She only kissed Granger to make me feel the same way as her… Perhaps it's time I righted a few wrongs…"

* * *

The Sunday held no drama for either side of the 'Merschism' as the Golden Trio had put it and Marie felt content to sit with the Gryffindors at their table writing letter after letter, asking her friends for advice on how to word her feelings. By now Harry and Ron knew about Marilyn's tail and were extremely happy for her. Ron felt a bit iffy when Hermione got romantic with Marie but only did it when HE was in the room. Draco was just as bad, making kissy faces and hugging Greengrass all too often. Pansy on the other hand was having a field day, gossiping with all who would listen.

"Erm, Marie, could you not… kiss Hermy, so…. well?" Ron blushed looking rather uncomfortable after watching the girls kiss for the fifth time that morning.

"Sorry Ron, Marie's a natural." Hermione deadpanned, "Hey, when's the next meeting for… dah?"

"Dah?" Harry asked looking up from his books, "Oh, before we leave for cake and presents."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and left Marie looking puzzled; "Let me guess; You-know-who stuff?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Harry sighed, "If I didn't have to I wouldn't. Say, do Mers have any prejudice?"

"Not anymore Harry. We used to a long time ago when we thought our tails defined us. Shark mers swam with sharks and jelly girls stayed with the jellyfish – oh, side note if you meet a jelly Mer they're the sweetest and most docile people. They make excellent psychiatrists. Anyways, a few people started hanging out with others who didn't share their tails and after some fighting and some riots we realized we're all the same. Even Halflings are considered full Mers under our laws. If it's fishy it's equal." Marilyn stated proudly.

"Cool." Harry said nodding his head and returning back to his books.

Marilyn tapped Hermione on the shoulder; "What do you think of this sentence here Hermione? I love you deeply but you can be an absolute, puffer fish headed, dim witted, arrogant prick."

"Hmm…keep it." Ron piped.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "She asked for my opinion – I'd get rid of the puffer fish bit and take out dim witted. Maybe arrogant too; you want to marry him don't you?"

"I do… oh this is so hard… I can't explain everything without singing… Maybe I should do this when I'm less angry…" Marilyn sighed putting her quill down.

"A good call sweetheart." Hermione chimed kissing her forehead.

Ron looked as if he was going to be sick.

* * *

School began again and lessons carried on as usual for Hogwarts despite the rising tension between six people. Contrary to Marilyn's pleas Harry and Ron had settled back into a mild hatred for Malfoy and protected Marie fiercely as if she donned scarlet and gold like them. Marilyn was half tempted to give up green entirely and ask to be resorted by the Sorting Hat but Hermione persuaded her otherwise.

"Remember, you're still together and going red will completely ruin it." She advised over breakfast. Daphne had settled back into Pansy's gang, refusing to sit next to Draco that morning and Marie found herself ousted out of that clan. She was the only Slytherin unwelcome in her own house and not even the Prince himself gave her a fair ruling. Whenever she got near him Daphne was all over him like a leach so she couldn't talk to him. She noticed how unhappy he was on closer inspection whenever Greengrass ate his face because his claws were fully out and he was resisting the urge to push her off. Marilyn noticed his moans and grunts were faked and he often looked stiff in embrace. On one occasion last night when she caught them hugging he gave her a pleading face and mouthed; "Get her off of me!"

She mouthed back; "Only when you say sorry!"

He replied silently; "I'M SORRY MARIE."

"Oh Daphne!" Marilyn chimed evilly behind the girls back, "Could you help me with something dear?"

"What is it Mudblood?" Daphne sneered whipping around and letting him go.

"It was just that I was wondering if you'd help me with a potion – I need the toe nail clippings of someone ugly and I searched and high and low for the perfect candidate until I realized I was staring right at her!" Marie laughed after inspecting her nails.

"Why you horrible filthy bitch!" Daphne gasped, "Draco! Stand up-"

She turned around and he had fled entirely. She flinched back to look at Marie but she had vanished too. Daphne glared daggers at Marie all morning and Draco stayed well out of it. In fact so well out of it neither Daphne nor Marie saw him until the next day.

* * *

They piled into the Slytherin Common Room, huddled around the fire as the December snow curtained off the night and Draco found himself alone in a dark corner thinking. As Marilyn approached him she looked out for the other Slytherin girls and listened to his song. She could still hear it after all this time apart and it sounded lonely and frail. She entered his corner and knocked on the armchair, smiling when his gaze met hers.

"Marie… I'm glad to see you…" He whispered taking hold of her hand and kissing it. She cringed at the kiss but he wouldn't stop, trailing lips up to her elbow. "Oh Marie I've missed you." He hissed suddenly taking hold of her waist and placing her into his lap. He held her tight against his body, content just to hold and he sniffed a little of her scent. He breathed out, sighing shakily as he realized who he was embracing.

"I'm an idiot. A first class idiot I'm sorry, please forgive me!" He pleaded looking into her cold eyes.

"How can I?" She said simply, "I'm so pissed at you!"

"Darling, please, I never meant to hurt you-I was scared – terrified! Imagine thinking everything was alright and then something like that flares up! I thought you were human Marilyn. Do you have any idea how much that frightened me?" He hissed.

"Yes but I gave you so many clues! You could have asked at any moment and I would have told you! I was hoping you'd have figured it out well before." She sneered in return.

"Oh so it's my fault? I'm sorry I didn't guess my girlfriend was a different species!" Draco mocked scathingly.

"Well loving a tailless freak like you had to be clue number one! If I wasn't a Mer you'd never exist like this! And I've seen the scratches Draco! I know you hate me!" She screamed wriggling out of his grasp and lap.

"Hate you?" He spat standing up, "Marilyn I'm still madly in love with you! I ripped out my gills because I'm ashamed of me – myself. I don't deserve to be a Mer, not after what I did to you…What I did was wrong and if I could go back into the past and stay I would. I'm sorry. I should have stayed…. I wanted to stay…."

"Then why didn't you?" She seethed, her hair flashing red and violent purple.

"I felt betrayed… you were hiding a secret that would have made our lives so much better! Was I not worthy of the truth? Did you not love me enough to tell me?" Draco asked softly yet venomously, coming closer to her.

"No…" She pleaded crying, "It wasn't that… I loved you too much you see… I couldn't bear to let you go and you took up my lies so earnestly… I love you Draconis, and I didn't want it to end. I feared that if I told you too soon you'd leave me… How was I to know you'd turn out to be a Halfling? When I found out I knew I had to tell you but I was still afraid."

"Then why did you show me?" He snarled gently.

"Because I thought you were ready!" She wailed, weeping into her hands. He closed his eyes, let the tear he had delayed fall and hung his head low.

"I'm sorry Marilyn. I didn't realize."

He stood before her and cupped her face delicately; he pursed his lips against hers and gave all he could. His kiss pleaded for forgiveness and shouted loyalty to the point of death but it was too sad to be enjoyed. She sneered in the kiss, frowning because it was too soon and it hurt too much. She forced him away and ran, leaving him to do as he wished.

* * *

His sullied and sour mood hung around him like a fog for the rest of the night well into Wednesday evening and not even Crabbe and Goyle pranking McGonagall could make him smile. Even Blaise got jealous at the level of silence and melancholy the boy was able to achieve and Pansy knew it best to leave well alone. Marilyn had not been seen at all since Tuesday and the only person to gloat was the ill-fated Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Drakie." She purred sitting beside him in the Common Room.

"It's Draco, Greengrass. Not Dracie, Drake, Drakie, Diddums or Darling. You may call me Draco or better still Master Malfoy. Is that understood?" He grunted not taking an eye off the Daily Prophet.

"But Pumpkin Pie, it's me your Honey Bunny." She cooed rubbing her head against his shoulder. His upper lip curled in distaste and he straightened his newspaper with an angered flourish; "Do you have any dignity woman? God you're unbelievable! 'Pumpkin Pie'? What are you a three year old?"

"Please, Snoopsy-coo, you love my nicknames!" She protested snuggling closer.

"I do not! I only put up with them not to upset you!" He bit tearing his furious eyes from the paper, "You sound like an escaped mental hag from St. Mungo's with all your sappy pathetic nonsense! I've never met a Pureblood witch with such little self-respect!"

"Well this is dandy coming from the likes of you!" Daphne hissed back crying big fake crocodile tears. Even her crying sounded prissy in comparison to Marie's soul wrenching tears. Maybe mermaids cried more elegantly because he had never seen such an ugly face contort so much.

"I care for you Draco! I make sure you're loved, not like that filthy Mudblood who dumped you!"

Draco snarled aggressively, fangs preparing, acid burning, "At least that filthy Mudblood had dignity and knew when to stop being a snivelling immature emotional wreck! Look at you! You couldn't handle me… I was using you… Don't you see?!"

"Dra...Draco, no, you love me… I'm your girl, I'm the future Mrs Malfoy!" She said standing up blubbering. The sight of her was pitiful and he laughed mightily at it. He wouldn't stop laughing and in her torment he cackled; "You? A Mrs Malfoy, oh honey you don't have the spine for that!"

He barred his fangs and sneered handsomely, like an angler fish in full display; "We'd eat you alive."

She fled in tears and in good taste he returned back to his newspaper, the whole of the Common Room in silence, just how he liked it.


	22. Letters, Life and Death

Marilyn was still missing by the 6th of December, and rumours went around that she had gone home after being turned down by two separate lovers in one week. Hermione defended herself countlessly each day stating she hadn't dumped Marie and she didn't know where she was. By Friday afternoon she had a script written down in her head for it. Other rumours circulating stated she'd hidden herself inside the castle and was brewing an evil potion to entice and embarrass Greengrass. The first years in Slytherin particularly liked the concept and asked Draco where she'd be.

"I don't know." He told the young witches and wizards, "But if you find her I'll make sure you get house points."

The first years then scurried away from dinner with great enthusiasm and it made the glum Mer smile for once. Pansy caught sight of the smile and grinned back at him in a glum way; "It's good to see you smile Draco. I thought I'd lost you forever."

The smile of his turned into a bored smirk; "Nah, you could never lose me. You'll all graduate and I'll still be here, until she turns up."

Crabbe snapped; he had enough of a weak and feeble leader, "Malfoy, you're bloody sad, get over it. She's gone. Big whoopee. It's fucking Christmas in three weeks' time. Cheer the gob shite up!"

Draco blinked slowly at him, chuckling grimly for his sake. "Cheer the gob shite up, I quite like that Crabbe. I should have it embroidered on handkerchiefs for every grim soul in Hogsmeade."

The brute rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Draco sighed, looked at the empty seat beside him and stood up, bidding everyone good night. He wandered back to the dungeons after loitering at the doorway to the grounds, admiring the stars above him in the night sky. The ground was thick with snow and the surface of the lake had frozen. Even her song, where ever she was, sounded cold and grim like the weather around him. He wanted her to come back and looking upon Venus he thought he couldn't have picked a better star.

"Bring her back to me. I said sorry; isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He cried out to the blue bright dot in the sky. He heard no wisdom so he sauntered back heavy hearted, saying the password feebly; "I'm a bloody menace." The door opened and he groaned dejectedly. Something swift and elegant flew past him through the entrance and into the Common Room and the brilliant white and gold Barn Owl perched itself upon Draco's favourite armchair. He walked over to it intrigued as not many people got owl post this late at Hogwarts and unburdened it of his carry. He walked over to a tin on the grand piano and procured a biscuit for the owl who nibbled on it thoughtfully whilst he read. The owl didn't feel bothered to hurry back so it was obvious it was waiting for a reply but when the biscuit had been gobbled it suddenly took off, confusing Draco quite a lot. Maybe the writer of the letter wanted to give Draco companionship whilst he read the news inside.

The letter was on light blue parchment speckled with splashes of white and grey and the fine looping yet shaky handwriting was penned in deep navy ink. Sometimes he saw huge splashes distort the ink and he hoped they weren't tears.

 _Dearest Draconis,_

 _I'm sorry for all the heartache I've caused and for all the confusion I've made in your life. I realize you were better off without me and soon that mistake will be rectified. I've been thinking a lot lately about the two of us and I can't help but wonder if it would have gone better if we were either human or at least just myself. Maybe then things like tails and gills wouldn't make us monsters, and not make this so hard to bear. I miss you my love, but for the life of me I can't kiss you; I want to hurt you whenever I look at you; whenever I think of you._

 _My mother tells me this is normal, that she hated my father at one point but this is different. I've avoided you since our last meeting because I've no idea what I'd do to you. My scales are hell bent on revenge and the waters won't let me go. In writing this I had to sum up all that was human and good in me and voice it loud and clear over the demons that haunt me. I must go and leave you before I ruin you. You don't need me Draco; Daphne will have to do. Scratch her if you can, that usually makes humans more palatable. Tell Hermione I didn't mean any harm; I was only trying to make you jealous. It seems it worked though if you kissed me the way you did._

 _You always were a gentle and beautiful lover, and any girl would be happy to have you but I can't. I'm too filled with rage and anguish at your words and deeds to appreciate your heavenly kisses. I'm sorry I threw you back on Tuesday night but I couldn't take it. I know deep down you're a good man and a better Mer but words sting Malfoy, more so than any poison. I can never forget but I must forgive._

 _I want you to know everything before I go, so you know how much a sacrifice this is. I'm a mermaid Draco and my body belongs to the sea and my heart can't be tamed unless by you. We were betrothed, you and I long ago, before we were even born when a Sorcette bride was to be married to an Ambroiux prince. Ever since she was taken by fishermen, the Ambroiux and Sorcette lines have been destined to entwine. For example, my mother is betrothed to your father believe it or not; we are charged to be together and when each generation puts it off the will to reunite becomes stronger. I didn't plan to meet you at Hogwarts, I didn't transfer to hunt you down. I was bullied something fierce at Beauxbatons so your school was my father's choice. I'm sorry I saw you on the train and I'm so sorry I liked the look of your face. I apologize for singing to you and making your life a misery and I regret falling in love. I realize now this was a bad choice but it was our choice._

 _I'm really writing this to tell you where I'm going. The other night I found a deep water passage from my pool to the lake, only just created by the castle. I regret telling you this but by the time you read this letter I will have forsaken my legs and gone to live with the Black Lake Mermaids to forget. You will have until midnight on Friday to reverse the curse I have brought upon myself and if you don't come, don't mourn for me. I want you to carry on your human life unhindered by me. Go make me proud and go and get dried up. It'll be better that way. It'll be like I never happened and you can forget your inheritance if it makes life easier._

 _I love you Draconis Sorcette, I always have and always will,_

 _Yours forever more,_

 _Marienne Lynne Ambroiux xxx_

He read the letter many times after and many times after that, growing more hysterical at what she meant by her words. He dared hope it was all a prank but after the tenth read he knew it was real. Slytherins poured into the Common Room and he fled before they could see the state of him. He ran head long for the Headmaster's office, crying the password at the top of his lungs. He ascended up the stairs and barged into Dumbledore's office, the letter quivering in his hands.

"Sir! Headmaster please, I know it's late and you've no need to help me but Marilyn, my girl, she's gone! Please, please help me!" He said approaching the desk. Fawkes gave the boy a reassuring squawk before the Headmaster entered with a grandeur and wisdom few possessed despite being in sweeping pyjama robes and a night cap. "Ah, Draco, my young cupid-arrowed fellow, how are you this evening? There's a terrible quiver in your voice lad."

"It's Marilyn, she's gone missing and she wrote me this letter." He rushed handing the parchment to him, "She said she waits at the bottom of the lake Sir. She's a mermaid Sir, so you know."

Dumbledore chuckled, alarming him, "Oh Mr Malfoy I know. I know very much indeed your companion's a Mer; I wrote her transfer papers myself. Father was an old Ravenclaw student of mine. Very bright and talented at finding people – got himself engaged to a queen of the seas if I recall rightly. Caused the family some grief but the wedding was interesting none the less… I will have forsaken my legs… oh dear… nasty."

"Nasty? What is?" Draco panicked.

"Getting rid of ones legs is nasty. It's a very dark curse for a Mer to cast, especially if they're part human. What could you have possibly done to have angered her?" Dumbledore asked with a scowl over his half-moon glasses. Draco sighed giving up and said sadly; "I didn't appreciate her tail when she showed it to me. I ran out on her and then to make it worse I dated a girl who had bullied her and before that I acted like the big 'I am'. In short I was my old self Headmaster."

Dumbledore held his head low, "Now that wasn't the best thing to do now was it?"

"No." He moaned sniffing.

"And do you want her back?" The older wizard asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"More than anything Professor." Draco lamented using the desk to prop his heavy arms up.

"Good. Let me arrange a plan."

Dumbledore winked and scurried away to a portrait on his office wall and talked in hushed tones to one of the residents in the frame.

"What, now?" The painting replied.

"Yes, yes of course now! Tell him to come at once." Albus demanded before the painted man hurried away. Dumbledore turned to Draco and smiled warmly; "Not to worry Mr Malfoy, we'll find her but we'll need some inside knowledge of the lake before you blunder in."

"So a guide perhaps?" Draco asked looking puzzled.

"Yes of sorts."

There was lull in the conversation as they waited for the painting to run for the person needed but in no time the portrait was back if a little out of breath. The moment the painting came the guide came too.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Gentlemen please, there's no time for that." Dumbledore said bringing down his authority.

"No, no, Professor, it's fine." Draco stated, "Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to Marie and I deserve everything you throw at me but please, she's gone missing and Albus thinks you can help us. Will you for her sake?"

"I'd do anything for a friend, you know that Draco. Professor, tell me what I can I do to help." Harry said honestly.

"Miss Gray has retreated to the lake and if Draco doesn't reach her before midnight he'll never be able to retrieve her. Do you remember the way to the ruins?" the Headmaster asked of him.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that difficult but we'll need Gillyweed."

"I won't need any Sir." Draco piped interrupting Harry.

"You won't?" Dumbledore asked knitting his brows together, "Whatever for?"

"I'm… I already have gills sir. They're sore but I'm sure I'll manage."

"Did she give them to you?" He asked.

"In a way yes but I'm a Halfling Sir. I've always had them but she made them come to fruition." Draco said revealing himself.

"That might be true but you'll still need to take some Draco," Harry advised, "It'll make swimming easier, trust me."

"Alright. But how are we going to get down there if the lake is frozen over?" Draco pondered. Harry answered; "We'll have to see if we can walk across it to the middle and if not-"

"If not we'll go the way she did." Draco exclaimed, "There's a passage from the castle to the lake that she used, she said so in the letter. Headmaster, do you have any Gillyweed or will I have to disturb Professor Snape?"

"Wait here and I'll fetch some." Dumbledore said before disappearing to his stores. Harry looked up his tricky friend up and down and gave him a grim look; "Why has she done this?"

"To punish me I guess. She said she wanted to forget what I did to her. I'm guessing living a life in the Black Lake can take your mind off of a lot of things."

"It is dangerous down there. The merpeople there are really quite ugly and cruel." Harry said folding his arms. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his Friday night.

"That was the first thing we talked about when we initially met…. She said they were lovely, they mustn't like guys a whole lot then." Draco thought out remembering. Dumbledore re-entered with two small jars filled with green sludgy weed and gave one each to the boys; "It's nearly half ten so you have an hour and half to find her but I'd get her out before 11:30 to be on the safe side. The weed's effect will last only an hour and for the love of divination don't get caught out. When you find her and surface send out red sparks, we'll keep a look out."

"Thank you Professor." Draco bowed.

"Thanks Albus." Harry said before patting Draco's shoulder and leading him out, "We'll need to get some stuff before we go."

Harry led him to the base of the stairs for the Gryffindor Tower and had half a mind to drag the boy with him.

"Do you have any swimming trunks?" Harry asked wondering if that would make his life easier.

"No, I'll just go nude." Draco pouted, "I'm covered in fins it'll be alright."

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes; "For the love of god, stay here and I'll get you some."

Potter dashed away to his dorm and Draco hung around, pacing and watching his watch run out of time. 10:29pm.

"Snakey! Heads up!"

Something soft and slinky draped over his shoulder and much to his disgust it was red, golden and very sporty. He held it between his hands and realized it was Harry's old swim kit from the tournament last year but Harry had one too.

"I duplicated it so I don't have to see your fishy bum."

"Does it have to be red though?" Draco moaned before taking out his wand and tapping the cloth. It changed to his house colours and smiled pleasantly. "That's better!"

"We'll need to put them on now, you take that broom cupboard and I'll change out here. Any complaints?" Harry asked handing him a pair of gym shoes and then started grabbing at his shirt.

"None." Malfoy said stiffly whilst on his way to the cupboard. In a few moments he emerged dressed in swim shorts and a vest and it felt rather weird knowing he wouldn't be swimming naked. Harry then handed him a thigh holster for his wand, another magic duplicate and strapped it on. They stashed their clothes in the broom cupboard and swiftly left with their jars in close possession.

By 10:47 they were running down to the lake, kicking up fresh snow in their wake. The Black Lake had turned into a frosted plane of glass and both were apprehensive of stepping on it.

"Throw a rock and see if it cracks." Draco ordered thinking it a good idea. Harry picked up a large pebble and took aim, throwing it underarm. It hit the surface and a dull thud sounded, telling the boys it should be thick enough.

"It's a good job none of us are the size of the Knight Bus." Harry tensely joked whilst he watched Draco take his first step.

"Imagine Millicent on this…" Draco chuckled with a tremor. Harry laughed and followed, "Either her or my uncle."

With trepidation they walked further on, their stealth wearing out the more confident they got. Harry slipped on occasion once or twice but Draco readily caught him.

"Careful Scarface, don't want to end up calling you Scarbutt." Malfoy hissed.

"I'm sure your insults have gotten worse since you got with her." Harry chuckled bruising down his right side.

"What can I say? I'm a new man." Draco beamed, "Are we nearly there?"

"This looks like the centre but I'd go a little further. Say Draco, when did you find out you were a half thingy?"

"Halfling, Harry. Err, by tomorrow two weeks…Huh, a fortnight ago we both human and happy; funny how time can change things." He pondered wistfully, "I think here will have to do before I freeze my fingers off."

"Ok, we'll need to make a hole." Harry said taking his wand out of his holster. He cast a spell upon the ice and thin crack appeared, growing wider until someone could easily slip through it. Meanwhile Draco took his shoes off and his shirt.

"Do you have to?" Harry bemoaned noticing his frenemy's nudity.

"Any way to annoy you and besides, the cloth would have gotten caught on my rib gills." He explained sitting down on the ice and dangling his legs into the freezing water. He made a pained face and it didn't install any confidence into Harry.

"Bottom's up then? It's 10: 58." Harry asked grimacing sitting down and taking his jar to open it. The smell knocked him sideways, making him remember everything of last year's underwater obstacle course. He looked to Draco and he already looked as fishy as a trout and yet his jar was full.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"Not a bit Potter." He said scowling at the smell of his Gillyweed. He pinched his nose and downed the full jar, reeling at the taste and texture. He flailed wildly as it slid down his throat and he wanted to vomit violently. Harry was in the same state despite already experiencing it and was the first to slip under the ice. Draco wisely followed, the fresh water stinging his injured gills. He thrashed about but then a calm overcame him as he felt things grow. He looked down at his feet and he had real proper fins growing from out of his toes. All of his other fins had lengthened too and his gills had completely healed, a great relief to his mind. Harry had the same traits but only on his neck and feet. He looked rather bare for a Mer.

"Com'on, you'll do." Harry joked before darting off in a northerly direction. Draco soon caught up with him and cast Lumos so they could see where they were going in the encroaching darkness. They at first stuck to the bottom of the ice for visibility but the temperatures below them were more comfortable. Harry motioned to swim further down when they had past the kelp forest and shot in the direction of a destroyed temple shimmering with the odd twitch of a tail. Fish had avoided Harry for the most part, smelling too much of dirt yet the marine life couldn't get enough of Draco. Pikes and trout seemed to follow him and an eel slithered past Potter making him jump.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Draco asked in Mer with ease. Harry looked at him confused not only by the strange sounds he was making but also the fact he could speak underwater. Draco just rolled his eyes when he didn't get a reply and carried on his way to the ruins. By quarter past eleven they had arrived in the heart of the colony but not a Mer was to be seen. Puzzled, Draco cast Lumos Maxima and swam upwards to make a show of himself.

"Ladies of the Lake!" He cried trying to be polite, "My name is Draco and I'm here to retrieve my beloved Marilyn. I have reason to believe she's down here and that you've seen her; would you help me?"

There was silence after his announcement and Harry floated on guard. He saw things flicker in the light; a flash of movement and scales here and there.

"Please, I only come for my lady – She was taken here not so long ago-"

"Draco…" Harry bubbled.

"What is it?" Draco hissed when he whipped around to see what Harry was seeing. A mermaid was hiding behind a pillar all demure and shy, a webbed hand clasped against the stone and Draco swam towards her much to Harry's chagrin.

"Good Mer I only ask for help; have you heard of or have you seen Marilyn Gray? She's a Mer with changing hair, blue eyes and she's about oh, five foot five? Please could you help me?" Draco asked of her as he came closer. The mermaid entered into the light and began to circle our hero, inspecting him up and down. Her hair was as tentacled as a jellyfish and her body looked as if she hadn't eaten for years. However stark her appearance was she seemed to be kind and warmed up to him, taking hold of his hand and judging his thumb to elbow fin and webbing.

"We found a Mer two nights ago, weeping as though her life had ended. Are you the reason why?" The mermaid asked in a wise tone that also sounded a bit like vengefulness.

"Yes. I'm the reason why."

"Then come with me. Bring your friend."

* * *

Halfway to Marilyn's hiding place she divulged her name and it put both boys at ease. Haleshia turned out to be only a little older than them both but spoke well about how Marie had looked after her little sister at Halloween. It was revealed that when the lake took her she sought refuge amongst their colony and the children had flocked to her to cheer her up. Draco thanked Haleshia for her group's compassion as a great large sunken ship loomed into view. Draco checked Harry's watch; "It's 11: 27 so we'll need to get her out in the next ten minutes or less. If by quarter to twelve we haven't come out barge in and grab us Harry. I don't think she'll put up a fight but I won't doubt her power at the moment."

Harry nodded and when they arrived he stayed on guard whilst Haleshia told Draco, Marie was in the captain's quarters. He swam over to the door and cast a helping Alohamora. The rotting wooden door was unlocked however so he slipped inside. The antechamber was filled with coats and navy jackets of pirate wizards long dead and wondered if Hogwarts had ever been under attack by bombardment. His curiosity would have to wait as he entered the main room, briefly appreciating the shipwrecked rococo interior. In the same fashion as her bathroom everything was covered in dead barnacles, limpets, star fish and weeds but being freshwater, it was all coated with a delightful film of mud. Things in his opinion looked better in the ocean, more vibrant and healthy, and nothing could be truer said then that of his beloved Marie. She lay as if deceased on the Captain's bed, her skin a pale tinge of sickly green. Her once beautiful and ever changing hair was like Haleshia's; one hair was not discernible from the next in a mass of tangled sea anemone fronds. Her gills although working barely flapped and he didn't see her torso gills flicker once. Looking at her torso he could see her ribcage, her skin rising and falling across the contours of her ribs. She barely had any fat on her; breast and tummy gone and her belly button looked like a deep jagged scar. He could see the angular jut of her pelvis and below that a tail too lean and mackerel like. The black had diluted to muddy dark hues and her scales didn't shimmer. Everything about her was dull and insipid and the sight of her body made him weep. The only thing the lake hadn't taken was her face and the beauty within and he thanked the gods for that. He swam over to her without fear and clasped his hands around her face, rubbing thumbs across cheekbones too prominent to be in good health. Marilyn's lips were blue with the lack of oxygen, _'the silly saltwater Mer!'_ He scolded whilst his eyes scrunched up with tears. She wouldn't last for much longer, not in this state. Her curse wasn't just about getting rid of her legs, it was about getting rid of herself too.

 _"I'm not worth dying over you beautiful fool…"_ He whispered in Mer to her, sobbing into her lifeless cheeks. He took her pulse and she was only near death; the curse would take her in the next 20 minutes if he didn't act now. He recalled the letter; **_I regret falling in love…this was a bad choice but it was our choice._**

"Oh Marie, it was never a choice to begin with…" He murmured pressing his lips softly to her dying own. She was cold but as he deepened it she stirred slightly beneath him. He withdrew to look upon her; her cheeks flushed and her eyelids flew back in delighted shock.

"Draco?" She called out barely a whisper.

"I'm here, it's me." He smiled broadly, his eyes drinking in the golden glow that had started to fill her.

"You came for me." Marilyn breathed slowly sitting up.

"Of course I did; I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He broke down, hugging her for the life of him, "We need to get you out of here."

"No, I'm too far gone… I'll only slow you down." She croaked despite her eyes starting to lighten up.

"I didn't come all this way to leave you here Marilyn; I'm reversing my wrongs and I'm going to stay with you so it's your choice. Stay here and we'll die together or come with me and walk again." He said softly, his ultimatum inspiring her to do the right thing. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded, kissing him once again to make sure it wasn't some sick hallucination brought to her in her final moments. He floated up and took hold of her shoulders and with her arm around his neck and his right hand around her very slender waist, he dragged her out of the room. Draco called for Harry and swam over quickly, Draco checking his watch.

"We don't have much time, we've only got 20 minutes before the weed runs out – Harry swim ahead." He ordered. The raven haired boy shook his head and placed Marie's other arm around his neck.

"Always the hero Potter now com'on!" Draco grunted leading them away from the ship. He said goodbye and thanks to Haleshia but she had already fled before he could say. All three kicked as hard as fast as they could and the distance seemed to melt away. At first Draco led the pack being the strongest out of the unlikely trio but somewhere traveling over the ruins the dynamics changed. Harry was beginning to feel light headed and desperate so he charged ahead, dropping Marie's arm to her side. That was no matter though because she had started to cut and glide through the water, gaining speed and agility. She threw off her sluggish attitude and her heart never felt so alive. As they reached the kelp forest she'd never been so in tune with herself or so free. The lake was deadly but she could feel the chains of its bond lifting, setting her free. Her gills quivered feverishly to combat the lack of salt but all in all she felt like her real self again. She turned back to look at Draco and that's when all of her optimism died before her very eyes.


	23. A Siren's Duet

She couldn't have looked more furious if she tried. "HARRY BLOODY POTTER! NEVER GIVE A HALFLING GILLYWEED!" Marilyn roared at the boy who lived. Harry stopped swimming upwards and hurriedly apologized. It didn't comfort her though because the sight before her was akin to death. His once pale eyes were now black as soot and just as keen as a predators, his fangs growing razor sharp out past his lip causing a threatening under bite. His eyebrows in a deep worried scowl were tough scales instead of hair and his long locks had turned to thick ropes of matted pond fronds and jelly stings. His hands now were dark grey and for the most part they were 3 inch long talons that would rip her flesh from her bones. All his gills now were deep cavernous gnashes on his skin, his torso ones even more pronounced by the absence of any fat on his body. She couldn't help but notice the state of his lower half; fused permanently into a long menacing fish's tail that twitched violently. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, never in all her years would she want this for him. She was furious because you only had one chance; one chance to make a Halfling whole and turning your beloved into a Mer was as special as a wedding night. She approached her love carefully, apprehensive of frightening him. She took note of her own form which was clean and back to her usual scales and complexion whilst he had taken all of her curse. Time was running out and in her peripheral vision she could see Harry edging further away as his gills started to expire.

"Oh Draco… you're an idiot." She smiled grimly as her hands gently cupped his face. Recognition flickered through his eyes and he stopped snarling at her, ceasing the low grumble in his throat.

"We need to surface, get you into some seawater or air at least!" Marilyn pleaded taking hold of his clawed hand and tugged.

"Go… without me…" He grunted barely making it sound like English. The urge to swim and hide was so strong and what she proposed sounded like hell.

"Don't be silly Draconis, you're coming with me!" She grunted back showing her own fangs and claws, "Harry help me pull! Harry?"

She turned to see him and watched him struggle to swim the last quarter mile to the hole. She nodded her head, accepted what had to be done and kissed Draco's solid cheek; "This has to be done but it means nothing. I still love you."

She then swam away from him and caught up with Potter, grabbing him by his sports vest and slamming her lips into the surprised pair of Harry's.

* * *

 _"Draco com'on your nearly there!" The burning the burning, the never ending burning. New skin on old ice. "You have to do this, you have to get out!" Humanity is broken. His humanity was broken. Why did love have to be so much like torture? "Harry get help!"_

He sat up inhaling as if reawakened from the dead and stared at the stone walls around him. He grew dizzy and his vision swam like ink and oil on water. He covered his eyes with his right hand and rolled his eyelids against his corneas with his fingertips. He moaned at the pain and blurriness and then moaned louder when he realized his whole body was aching and groaning at existing. He lifted his hand and looked down at himself, expecting at least to see a pair of knobbly knees. He made a disappointed sound, a bitter resenting note and groaned back into his deep bathwater. Something twitched beside him, scaly and warm against his new form and turning his head he saw her fast asleep, her hair floating around her in a halo of pink and salmon. He smiled deeply, the only thing that didn't hurt to do and bubbled a sigh of relief. She was safe and she was alive and Draco couldn't ask for more. Fighting the urge to yelp he wrapped an arm around her waist, glad it had restored itself to its usual girth but he couldn't say the same for himself. He felt weak and gaunt, a total opposite to the voluptuous goddess he pressed against himself. He brushed her nose with his own and felt content to fall asleep again, knowing Marilyn Gray would be alright.

The unfortunate hour wasn't so peaceful to him and he found himself still wide awake, waiting for her to stir. Morning light filtered through the windows, trickling into the bath and the gentle splashes from her shallow movements calmed him somewhat. She squirmed suddenly then yawned flicking her tail high up into the air along with her arms, creating a ginormous splosh when she slammed her fins back down. The bath felt a little emptier now but that didn't bother her as she just rearranged herself to drape her body over him.

"Um… Marie…?" He whispered, unable to see a thing because his eyes were covered in hair.

"Bur… hmm?" Marilyn grumbled her lips moving against his cheek.

"It's morning."

"It is?" She asked abruptly propping her torso up on her arms.

"Yes… Good morning Marilyn."

She looked at the boy underneath the water, her chin the only thing submerged and she thought she was having some mad dream. She plunged her head back underwater and took the sight of him in. He still looked as fishy as a Black Lake Mer could be but his eyes had returned to silver and there was a roundness put back into his cheeks; his teeth had receded to normal. The vision of him last night would give her nightmares for days to come but at least it was starting to go now. In her panic when they got them into the hospital wing she hastily wrapped seaweed around his neck and ribcage, hoping and praying the plant would heal him. It would seem the old remedy was working as he didn't act like the animalistic brute he was at midnight.

"Good morning Draco. How are you feeling?" She asked gently and still apprehensive.

"Uggh…. Like my throat has been ripped out and replaced with sandpaper and everything aches… I feel like death…" He moaned giving her a small pained smile.

"Aww, my poor baby dragon…" She cooed cuddling up around him, wrapping her tail slightly around his. It was oddly but wonderfully comfortable and he did feel a little better.

"What happened last night? I don't really remember much after I got you out of the ship…" He croaked as he rearranged himself to accommodate her.

"You… you fused and then it took Harry and me to haul you out against your will." She spoke softly.

"Against my will? What do you mean by that?" He asked knitting his scaly brows together.

"You wouldn't budge darling and Harry was dying so I… I turned him into a Mer." Marilyn said truthfully before he sat up startled, "Sh, sh, shh… it doesn't mean anything Draco, he's not like you-"

"Where is he?!" Draco roared. He remembered it now, that awful cheating kiss.

 _"What the hell did you do that for Marilyn?!" Harry was squirming in agony; legs gone, barely stable. "I can't have you dead Harry now help me!"_

A cheery voice sounded from the bathtub adjacent to them; "Hello!"

Harry gave Draco a wave, grinning like an idiot with his peach coloured tail hanging over the rim, his fins scratching the floor. His bathtub was much smaller than the couple's but he'd made himself comfortable. There was no colour in his fins, not a trace of personality or species identification. He was blank and ready to decide what fish he wanted to be like. Draco whipped his had around to stare at Marie who was now kneeling beside him; "Explain! Tell me why he is fine and why am I like- like this!"

She ground her teeth, pushing her anger aside; it would be no use getting upset with him.

"Draco… Both of you took Gillyweed to rescue you me but you didn't need to. You're a Halfling for Christ's sake, you already had the things that plant provides… In my colony it is grown by the High Priestess and is only given-" She said starting to tremble, "Is only given to those who are to be wed… it's sacred. To humans it blesses them temporarily with our gifts but to you, a Half Mer, it makes you whole."

"What do you mean whole?" He asked quivering.

"You're a Merman Draco, permanently."

He stayed absolutely perfectly still, his breathing growing harsher and more scared with every intake; "You mean I'm stuck? Like this?"

"For now yes…You shouldn't have kissed me; it was the Siren's Kiss and you can only ever do it once to someone. I'll never have the chance to do it properly ever again with the right rituals and context… My curse Draco; you kissed me and in doing so you became a Mer but you took my curse with you. I'm so sorry." Marilyn explained whilst silent tears crept down from her eyes.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Draco grunted, "The curse, tell me I can reverse it."

"I think so. We were able to drag you out before midnight, you started to breathe like a human again well before the final seal of the spell; if we have hope you should be alright. You should recover."

"But what about this tail – will it always be this awful?" He asked disgusted at the sight of it. His flesh looked scabby and bitten in places, like a pike caught too many times for its own good.

"No – this isn't your true form Draco; those aren't your real scales. Once we get you into proper saltwater the lake should leave you and you should end up blank like Harry." She explained finally smiling.

"And when I'm blank?" He asked grinning too.

"You may decide what species you'll take after, although I have a feeling you've already chosen." Marilyn said enclosing him in a warm hug. From the crook of his neck she looked over to Harry who gave her a thumbs up before crying Accio for a book to read. A comic from one of the hospital beds outside the bathroom flew in and he shrugged and began reading. Draco withdrew, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." He breathed, "I don't think I would have liked it down there, not if I didn't have you… but why did you throw yourself in?"

"Because I had to – I couldn't stand to see you anymore, not with another woman and certainly not after the way you shouted at me. I wanted to forget, I wanted to make you suffer originally after how you treated me, and I just wanted you to cry over me, to feel like how I felt. But then my scales, my scales took over and I wasn't in my right mind-"

"Your protector; the lake took you didn't it?" He asked solemnly.

"It promised I'd be safe and carefree. It told me it would take away all of the pain inside as long as I took up its offer. By becoming one of its residents it promised me sanctuary and peace in return. I never said yes, but my tail did. Before I lost my mind I wrote the letter and that night I was taken." She said crying softly.

"But you're from the sea Marilyn, you nearly died; there wasn't enough salt to sustain either of us!" He hissed before kissing her lips in sorrow.

"I didn't know it would kill me; I wasn't in my full state of mind." She grumbled back.

"Did it give you peace?" Draco asked cynically.

"No."

"What?"

"If anything it made me realize how much I needed you; how much I care for you even though the sight of me disgusts you." She spat, her body shaking.

"Never, no. I don't despise the sight before my eyes, I love it. Of all the girls I had to choose, I chose the perfect one. I was frightened Marie, I only hated the shock. But the surprise; consider me pleased." Draco grinned whilst taking her into his arms. She began to laugh and cry at the same time, holding onto him for dear life.

"You like me? You actually genuinely like me?" She choked.

"For the millionth time, I love you; warts and all."

* * *

Dumbledore was the first to visit the three after Madame Pompfrey had given them all Dehydration Potion. Draco didn't take his as Marilyn advised him not to; "You're brand new and if you dry up too quickly you'll shrivel." She let Harry drink it funnily enough.

"Ah, Miss Gray, Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, I've- I've never seen so many Mer on land in one room!" He chortled warmly at the sight of them, "You seem to be infectious my dear."

"It appears to be that way… Sorry Harry." Marilyn said with a sad smile.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; "It's no big deal, as long I can walk. I can walk can't I?"

Dumbledore fumbled with his words in thought until Marie took over; "As long as you ask for mercy."

Harry blushed and flustered whilst Draco smiled devilishly, a kick of lust shooting through spine.

"Um… I ask" He began but she shook her head, "I beg for mercy."

"My love." She input.

"I beg for mercy my love, I'd like to leave the sea?" He asked cringing.

"A sailor's wife I could never be; I shall set you free! Your boat to small, your bounty empty, I'd drown you if I had no pity." Marilyn chimed with a wave, her kiss reversing before their eyes. His scales fell off of his legs as if each of them was a droplet and he suddenly became shy at the notion of his human body being in a public bath. Marie called for a towel and hovered it over to him and when he took it they all averted their gaze as he got out and dried himself. He left the room for some pyjamas he was presumably coerced into a bed by Pompfrey. When they looked away Draco asked her; "Will I be able to walk?"

"Soon." She whispered, "When you've lost the lake inside you. We might be able to get you standing to go to my pool so I can look after you properly but we'll have to see."

"Isn't this big enough?" Draco asked motioning to the huge tub they were in. Marilyn laughed a tinkling laugh; "Oh my dear boy this is like being hell bound to slab in a strait jacket! I can barely move!"

"She's right." Dumbledore nodded wisely after Harry had left, "You're going to need deeper waters if you're going to fully recover."

"How deep is that pool Marie?" He asked disbelieving.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

* * *

Later that day after countless check-ups and three nourishing meals of kelp, shrimp and salmon they were able to dry out for no more than an hour to get to Marilyn's bedroom. She got changed into a nightdress and kimono from the ugly school issued pyjamas whilst Draco merely threw all his clothes off and waited impatiently by her bathroom door. They entered into her bathroom and after canon balling in a haste that startled her, he emerged grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You weren't kidding! It goes on forever!" He cried amazed at how deep down he could swim.

"Well, not quite forever." She said as she took off her kimono and sat on her favourite rock on the water's edge. She dipped her feet in, consciously delaying her transformation so she could relish in the feeling of her toes in the liquid. Draco treaded over to her, kissing her ankles in a gesture that noted trust and desire. He then climbed up the rock to sit beside her grunting at the effort it took but enjoying the company all the same.

"So is this your real bedroom?" He asked conversationally as he took in the cave like aesthetic.

"Well, it's more of a general living space. I do most of my sleeping in bed but it's always nice to sit amongst the soft corals and moan about life." Marilyn sighed before taking hold of hand.

"I'm guessing that happens quite often." He joked laying his other hand over hers, encasing it in talons and webbing.

"Yeah…" She said as she observed his hands; the skin a grey metallic green and she didn't like the look of his all black claws capable of killing anything. She felt nervous to be held by him. He picked up on her worried silence and the eerie ebbing notes she poured into his mind and asked; "Is everything alright Marie?"

"Yes…ss… Everything's fine. Everything will be fine." She murmured, her voice cracking with a tear, holding his hand tighter.

"You don't like the look of me do you?"

"No! It's not that!" She snapped in defence, "It's just- I wish-Oh this is so wrong! I'll never forgive that wretched Potter! You did refuse didn't you?"

"I did. The first thing I said when he mentioned it was that I had my own gills… I should have realised a plant that enables life underwater was sacred to you. I'm sorry I took it." He moaned letting her hand go.

"No, never be sorry… I was… planning to do it anyway… I'm just sad I've been robbed of the chance to do it properly Draco. I wanted it to be romantic and somewhere out of the way – I feel like a slut!" Marilyn spat, "I know what they'll say to me back home – I know they'll think their Princess a whore!"

"Marie you're not a slut – not a chance. You've only turned two guys into Mers, it's not like you've set up a harem in the Teacher's Lounge." Draco chuckled rubbing her human shoulders as she curled her knees up to her chest.

"But don't you see that's the problem!" She said crying, "I turned a human and a halfling into mermen in one night – you only change people if you're going to mate with them! That's why I could change Potter back because he's an accident – a one night stand in the eyes of my kind."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, big OH." She grumbled.

"So what about me? Does that make me an affair, what? What am I to you?" Draco asked his voice rising with panic. She uncurled and straddled his tail, tucking her feet where the underside of his knees would be. Wearing nothing more than a sheer black gown she cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"You're my fiancé now." Marilyn whispered, her hair returning to the colours of her beloved; her lilacs, pinks, reds, purples and blues.

"But I can't be-" He said with a hurried smile.

"In the eyes of the law, both above and below you're just my boyfriend but to my faith, this should be our wedding night. You can see why I'm so pissed off right now can't you?" She asked smiling an annoyed smile.

"Yes but it doesn't have to be like this. Forget the rules and just accept what we are now. We're both Mer, we're together and we don't need labels at the moment. We don't need to do things perfectly if it causes so much heartache." He said wisely; "I'm content to see what happens; I don't want to be burdened with etiquette, not any more."

"Alright. We're just us. You and I, doing it our own way." She stated nervously, "But what about everyone else?"

"Fuck them; they're not us Marilyn. And any other Mer who comes up to us and says we're wrong we'll just laugh and carry on. There's no point in getting upset over something as trivial as tradition. If a Sorcette and an Ambroiux are meant to be together, then they're going to be together on their own terms." Draco stated defiantly with a broad smile that meant business.

"I guess you're right." She returned.

"I am, now let's go to bed."

And with that they both slipped in, sinking down to the bottom to snuggle up in a bed of soft weeds, hands holding the others, their tails intertwined.


	24. Christmas Preparations

The week up to the Yule Ball was a fever pitch of excitement amongst the female population whilst the male half avoided mentioning it at all costs. Dresses came flying into Hogwarts via owls, the floo and the odd one by a confused Muggle postman and a barrage of boxes and paper bags came along too. Gossip was on everyone's lips from the 4th year upwards of who would wear what and who they'd go with. From Monday onwards there was a rise in bathroom usage as nearly everyone practised 'The Look' for Friday night. The girls travelled in packs, wafting perfume in their wake whilst the boys trudged in the opposite direction adamant they didn't need to know until the day. The Hufflepuff guys who hadn't asked anyone out stuck to their own clan whilst Ravenclaw boys decided it would be best to fly that particular night alone. The lion hearts of Gryffindor we're mostly snatched up apart from Harry who internally agreed with himself that he didn't need arm candy to enjoy Christmas. The Slytherin Squad of men didn't have any trouble in finding a dance partner despite their awful reputation falsely placed upon them and there was one in particular who had been asked out more times than any other. Contrary to a nasty break up and a public argument he was seen as eligible bachelor number one and he broke hearts wherever he went. He was half inclined to make a public announcement on the school noticeboard saying he wasn't interested in any romantic enquiries. His lover always laughed when he mentioned it, growing more earnest in his intention to do it each day. His girl had decided to stick by his side but remain at a distance during the day, catching up on his affection on a night time when he'd join her in secret. She hardly hung about the Slytherin Common Room anymore, content to hand finish her dress each night in her room, scurrying it away to its hiding place before he came around.

The reason for all their secrecy is that they found out that they were too intimate in close proximity and non-human traits flourished when kissed or touched by the other. Being both Mer it was hard to stop when they had so easily started and getting out of the pool first thing in the morning proved to be the hardest. Despite a blossoming love life underwater Draco and Marilyn looked as grumpy, separate and as landlubber as could be during class and free time. Marie watched on smirking evilly as he turned down yet another girl, this time a Ravenclaw third year who wasn't even allowed to go. She admired him in DaDA three desks away on the Wednesday, noticing how much he had grown as a person and also into his skin. He wasn't the aristocratic brute she'd seen in September, rudely brushing off his dad and so cold and unconnected. He smiled broadly now instead of sneering and warmed up to those around him; whenever he turned someone down he never did it maliciously, he said thank you and told them he was already taken with an apologetic smile. He asked her that night why he was getting asked so often. She just told him the truth; "Mers are magical seductive creatures, capable of wooing anyone accidentally, especially males who wander around aloof and moody." He laughed it off, denying he was such but he realised she was right of course. Marie would always be right about everything when it came to his new life.

Everyday Marilyn's colours kept changing whilst his gently and slowly entered into being. Her tail and fins usually obsidian were now starting to shimmer with gold and silver, signalling the end of her search. She had finally earned the Ambroiux name after years of being an unloved half breed. Finding Draco wasn't just about fulfilling a prophecy and returning a lost merman; it was about finding her other half. Ever since she dragged him out of the Black Lake, being around him brought new things to light. He wasn't just a Halfling with a tail, he was a full Mer, more so than she ever was. Marilyn wasn't the real Mer of Hogwarts, Draco was. He always had been right from the start but it took her to make him realise that and make it come true. She often dreamt of what would happen if she had never came and the outcome always broke her heart. But then she started to wonder about the future, in a landscape too hostile to plan ahead for. War was brewing and she knew she had stolen a pawn from the game of chess that surrounded all of wizard kind. It was her desperate hope to take him away from all of it and run and swim as fast as they could. Draco felt the same. He had received letters from his father about the Dark Lord, about the plans he was brewing. The letters repeated themselves over and over; 'don't trust anyone who isn't pure' was the main thrust of his father's writing. Needless to say Draco burnt the letters Thursday night in the Common Room when all was silent and empty. He vowed he wouldn't be part of it, not anymore. He'd take his beloved far from Hogwarts when the summer arrives and escape. He didn't know where he would go but he knew it had to be somewhere far away from his family and their awful politics. He couldn't believe he'd been instilled with so much hatred for something as tedious as a person's inheritance. In the end it made sense; the Malfoys hated blood traitors, half breeds and mudbloods because they were themselves just that. Self-loathing to the highest degree; _'Serves him right.'_ He thought slipping into the waters for a long good sleep.

* * *

The last school day of the year was thick with excitement and giddiness was palpable everywhere. The Weasley children were planning a huge Christmas as per usual in the tower and it seemed from the Slytherin table that everyone in Gryffindor was being invited to join in. Even the Weasel himself gave a quick nod to Draco which he decided to take up later. Marilyn, who purposefully sat far away from her amour at breakfast, noticed the contented grin on Hermione's face, a defiant blush on her cheeks as she sat next to Ron. Their planning and scheming had evidently worked and pretending to be a lesbian to win Marie back her boy had also worked on Ron too. He had grown jealous and asked Hermione out that very morning to put wandering admirers at bay. Harry looked ok, despite spending a whole weekend in the Hospital Wing arguing with Pompfrey he was completely fine and human. She only let him go after giving him a hefty prescription of restorative draughts and dehydration potions enough to turn any normal person into a pile of dust. He of course dumped them straight away and did about 20 laps of the Quidditch pitch to make himself feel right as rain again.

Being the last day there was obviously a different air around Hogwarts but no one really expected the good news that came from Dumbledore's lips. After taking hold of the attention in the Great Hall he announced in a jovial and seasonal tone; "Good morning one and all, good morning! As you all are aware tomorrow is when the Hogwarts Express comes to ferry you all home in time for the holidays and for some of you we'll provide for the day but – it gives me great pleasure to announce that this afternoon's lessons have been cancelled to provide you all enough time to pack and to get ready for the Yule Ball from 8pm onwards. As custom we shall feast here at 5'o'clock and I expect good behaviour all around; all those in the 3rd year and below will be expected to stay in their Common Rooms in which you'll receive your own surprise."

There was an audible gasp and 'ooh' from the younger students all around the hall and for some reason Professor McGonagall looked very pleased with herself while Umbridge looked disgusted. Despite her pink demeanour she obviously hated Christmas time.

"Yes, yes! But I must warn you any wandering around the castle will result in the same punishments as any other night. Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean we won't be vigil." Dumbledore warned over his half-moon glasses, "Now finish breakfast you're going to need it!"

Draco grinned at Marie secretively and she nodded back; _'Meet you in my room 3pm and I'll give you a haircut.'_ She sang into his mind. He jerked his head in approval and carried on chatting to Goyle. When breakfast was over he caught up with Weasley, tapping the ginger on the back in broad daylight. Ron had nearly forgotten about their pact it was so long ago.

"Blimey Malfoy, forgot you were a good 'un!" He scoffed coughing at his own surprise.

"Hey Fishbutt, what can we do for you?" Harry asked him realising the blond was there.

"I saw you nod at me earlier, it looked like you wanted to talk." Draco said gesturing a hand to the Hall they were walking away from.

"Oh that," Ron said, "I was wondering if you and Marie wanted to stop over at Gryff tower for a bit on Crimbles. We could talk about you know who and how we can you know what."

"Oh ok. Great – shit!" Draco blurted, "The letters I burnt- Dad posted me a load of plans from Voldemort… I should have given them to you-"

"No it's fine," Harry said brushing the mistake away, "Just give us the memory and we'll be able to read them by Pensieve."

"Thanks Potter. Are you going with anyone tonight?" He asked his friend. Harry looked dejected but smiled broadly, "Nah I'm fine. I don't think Patil wants a repeat from last year, besides, I don't suppose anyone wants to pucker up to my fish lips just yet."

Draco laughed merrily, clasping a ringed hand onto the saviours shoulder whilst Ron screwed his eyes up in confusion; "Fishbutt? Fish lips? What the hell happened to you two? I think I preferred it when you were at each other's throats."

"It's nothing Weasley. It never happened." Draco said sternly coming over cold. Harry nodded and led Ron away, "The little you know about it the better."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marilyn Gray asked for the third time. He was sat at her dressing table draped in a towel about his shoulders with his long length of blond hair firmly in her grasp. A pair of scissors resided in her right hand and whenever they were close to his head he flinched. He liked his hair; he had grown very fond of the length and the healthiness of it.

"I'm sure. D-Do it. I look like an idiot with it." Draco said quaking with nerves.

"I can always put it up in a bun for you like I do in the pool…" She suggested slowly putting the scissors down by her side.

"No. I need to appear human like you suggested. If we're going to the dance together we need to look as dry as possible; wearing my hair in curls won't exactly win us any favour." He said sternly building his courage, "Just grab it and cut it with my eyes shut!"

She twisted his hair in her left hand again, opening up the blades of the pair, placing his fibrous efforts in between the-" **NO!** I'll do a ponytail." He panicked dragging his hair to the front and stroking it. Marilyn rolled her eyes and simply kissed his blushing cheeks; "It'll need cutting one day as it'll grow back fully in a month. Ah well, I'll braid it. That looks reasonably wizarding."

He nodded finally soothed and he vanished her scissors for good measure. Marie then began, dutifully and happily scraping it back into an elegant and tightly woven French braid incorporating a puffed up quiff atop his forehead. She was half tempted to weave a string of tiny pearls into his braid for good luck but resisted instead. He wasn't the best of sitters as he complained at the constant pulling but he was grateful when she had finished.

"There you go Draconis; all nice and perdy." She cooed as he stood facing her, "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave as I've still a lot to do before tonight. There's talons to clip and polish and ugh- so many decisions!"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture! My girl wants a little alone time." Draco purred stroking her shoulders, "Make yourself stunning. I want everyone to be jealous!"

"I'll do my best." She smiled serenely before kissing him softly and sweetly.

"Not that you'll need to try…" He murmured seductively into her lips, her own fangs gently teasing against his skin.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce me." Marilyn whispered into his ear, his gills beginning to open at the sound of her voice tinged with song.

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled before stepping back, leaving her hanging in the air. He saw her pink lust filled eyes return to her normal blue and her gills once alight with desire fluttered back down to resemble human skin. She moaned sadly but smiled; "Get outta here before you lose yourself. You can have my company tonight for all the world to see. Now go."

"I'm gone." He whispered before leaving a lying chaste kiss on her cheek. When she opened her eyes he was in fact gone.

* * *

"Hmm… decisions, decisions, decisions… should I wear the black dress or the purple one?" Pansy asked switching the two said garments upon her body for the other girls to see. Gray's bed had been taken over by make-up, love potions and countless pairs of shoes and Parkinson had stolen her enemy's wardrobe to host her many options for the ball.

"Wear black, it'll hide the fat." Millicent Bulstrode said offhandedly as she did her own nails. Pansy huffed; "A bit rich coming from you! What are you gonna wear?"

Bulstrode curled up her lips and repeated her in a falsetto voice; "What are you gonna wear?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. What about you Greengrass? Any advancement on Operation Snatch-back?" Parkinson asked her other friend. She was sat on her bed carefully applying mascara but kept jabbing her eyelids by accident; "I think – ow – so. I'm going to wear green like he asked me to, prove I'm the right choice for him."

"Ooh, get you Mrs Matching." Millicent cooed shaking her right hand in order to dry her nails quicker.

"Shut up Bulstrode, at least she's a better match than that Gray." Parkinson snapped, "I'm still suffering from when she turned me into a hog! And she has the nerve to sit next to me and expect me to pick up the pieces after he dumps her. She's fluky that one and I'm still adamant she's a Mudblood. Why my little Daphne's the perfect specimen for him."

"Thanks Pan – ow! - but I thought you liked her the other week?" Daphne asked before giving up applying her make-up by hand. She huffed and enchanted the mascara to apply itself with a flourishing tap from her wand.

"Yeah but that was when she was being interesting with that god awful Granger. I mean come on, she gets dumped, she goes lessie and then disappears and both Malfoy and Potter end up in hospital for a weekend. Has she thanked either of them? No. She just sits there and looks bored all the time. The woman's a joke!" Parkinson swore with her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe we should get revenge, make sure Daphie gets picked up tonight." Millicent said not realising the genius of her idea.

"Bulstrode, I love the way your mind works." Parkinson smiled evilly.

* * *

The Christmas Feast put on for everyone was hearty and full of flavour and the choice of puddings seemed to go on for eternity. Even though it was only the 20th of December there were flaming Christmas puddings, numerous mince pies with fresh whipped cream and lashings of trifle; custard and cream was poured onto every sweet serving. Those who were worried about fitting into their outfits later skipped dessert altogether but Marilyn and Draco didn't. They sat opposite one another, too eager to get the evening started. She had the foundations of her final painted face on so she ate carefully whilst he ate in pleasant abandon. In fact most of the ladies of Hogwarts were in some half-finished state; Luna's hair was in rollers, Ginny had only just applied her false eyelashes and was getting used to them whilst Hermione ate as daintily as a princess trying to figure out her new long nails. Not to be outdone the Weasley twins had come down to dinner already in their matching tailcoats including black second hand top hats, determined to eat everything with their pinkies in the air. After the ruckus of singing 'Silent Night' and the school's song, (Fred and George singing long and loud to the tune of 'Frere Jacques') everyone hurried away to their dorms to finish scrubbing up for the party. Upon entering the Common Room each house was greeted by the sight of a huge pile of presents around a large Christmas tree, all decorated in their individual house colours. Upon inspection of the gift tags there was one for every student, their full names and even their nicknames beautifully written in an elegant script. The presents were also enchanted so that whenever you picked one up it was to be given to the person you were most platonically or romantically in love with. Naturally Draco picked up Marilyn's and gestured her over to him.

"To Miss Marienne Lynne 'Marie' 'Marilyn' 'Marzipan' 'Miss Malfoy' Gray, Princess of the Serene and Glorious House of Ambroiux, Mistress of the Riviera, Descendant of Triton, Order of Circe 1st class Sea Witch, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Love Hogwarts." Draco read out unfortunately in all one breath, taking another halfway through, presenting the gift to her in a distant corner away from the crowd. She had found his present also and read his gift tag; "To Master Draconis 'Draco' 'Dracie' 'Diddums'? When have I ever called you 'Diddums?'?"

"That was Daphne." He grunted getting angry at the name, "Who calls you 'Marzipan'?"

"My human grandmother. Bless her she's old… 'Diddums' 'my poor baby dragon' 'Snakeface' 'Git' Malfoy, Prince of the Great and Noble House of Sorcette, Prince Consort of Ambroiux, Master of the English Channel, Descendant of Triton, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Love Hogwarts." She said beaming the most wondrous smile. He took a breath and chuckled; "That can't be my name – surely I don't –"

Marilyn gave him his present and he read the tag over and over; "I'm royalty? No – surely not – I'm-"

"You're not just the prince of Slytherin Draco, you are **_the_** missing Sorcette prince. You always have been." Marilyn grinned holding back happy tears.

"Does this mean I have another family, waiting for me in the sea?"

"Yes. The throne has been empty for a long time but it's yours and we can run away to it whenever we want or need to." She whispered taking hold of his quivering hands.

"We can escape – I won't need to – Oh, Merry Christmas Marie!" He cried suddenly embracing her and choking on a tear.

"Merry Christmas Draconis." She whispered back to him. He let her go and kissed her hands, shaking them with excitement; "You and I are gonna go Marienne, the moment the summer comes we'll be out at sea I promise."

"Thank you. It's all I could ever ask for. Now, don't keep me waiting, what did this old castle get you?" Marilyn asked eyeing the present in his grasp. In no time at all the wrapping was off and in his grasp was a small navy box and inside resting on a cushion was a long helix of silver. The spiral of pure precious metal was studded with pearls, emeralds and amethysts, clawed inside small silver barnacles and gold miniature mussel shells. A tiny 'S' was engraved on a central starfish's metal back and he liked it very much.

"What is it?" Draco asked in awe his school would give him something so rare.

"I think it's the lost seal… you place it on your wand and it should embed itself – I have one." Marilyn explained taking her own wand out so he could inspect it. From a distance the oak wand looked like it had been intricately carved with the jewels embedded but in fact she had a spiral of gold wrapped around it. Her glittering opals, pearls and even diamonds were set into gleaming open scallop shells and gaping minute clams; an 'A' carved in black mother of pearl. He gave her wand back after gazing at it fondly, taking his own out of his robe pocket. Draco slipped the helix onto the tip of his wand and watched in amazement as the silver snaked into place, oozing and taking root amongst the hawthorn and core. His wand looked resplendent, as if crowned and asked; "What does it do?"

"The seal will enable you to cast perfectly when submerged although it's also a marker of your family; normally they're worn as open rings that twist around your fingers. It's our version of a wand Draco since driftwood isn't that particularly conductive of power." Marilyn explained before looking at the time. It was half 6 and she still had a lot to do before the ball.

"I need to go Dracie, time's a wasting." She said stepping back.

"What about your gift?" He asked gently grasping her arm. She looked at the present in her hand and gave in, hastily unwrapping it. Inside was a large black jewellery box with the words 'To my daughter, love Mum' embossed upon it. Inside was an elegant small tiara, no wider than an inch and a half at its front but when it caught the light; oh! What a sparkle and sheen it had. Very much like her seal it was a gold display of intricately rendered shells and barnacles with swirling filigree seaweed forming the arches. The shells all clasped either a pearl, a cushion cut diamond or a round opal. In all honesty Draco was in more excitement than Marie for she had seen the tiara many times in the jewel house of her colony, taken out and worn by the Queen on numerous state and formal occasions; worn once to even entertain the French Minister of Magic at a human ball. Her parents had waltzed the night away, the same night family lore has it she was conceived.

"Is that…"

"Yep, it's real; it's called the Queen's Reef and is bequeathed to the eldest upon her first formal outing." Marilyn explained watching his features light up, "I don't get to keep it but for tonight it's mine."

"So tonight's your débutante ball?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much." She grinned shrugging her shoulders, "Which means I need to go. It takes ages to get dressed."

"Do you need any help into it?" He asked bringing her closer.

"No, it's still a surprise remember." She purred before kissing his cheek, "I'll see you at 8 in the Entrance Hall and don't you dare be late mister."

"You have my word princess." He whispered before she slipped away with a delighted smile on her face.

* * *

The closer the hour came the more nervous he was, pacing his dorm room and constantly readjusting his bowtie. Draco had no need to be so jittery, it wasn't as if it was October all over again and he was taking her out for Quidditch practise. He paused mid-pace remembering her outfit; her blue and teal hair, red ruby lips and the silhouette she cut in black. She looked and felt so perfect that night and he couldn't blame himself for saying yes so quickly. Whilst everyone else in Hogwarts was scurrying in the last week to find a buddy, he had found his soulmate months in advance. What she had done to him, the way she expanded his horizons; he would be eternally grateful and hoped never to lose her again be it through his words or inactions. He would go with her wherever she went and vowed to be her personal soldier. _'That is my role isn't it?_ ' He thought asking his reflection.

He was wearing the wizarding equivalent of a hand tailored tuxedo complete with a pristine white pin tucked shirt, waist high trousers, an ebony silk bowtie and a black cashmere dress waistcoat. His over robe was to his hips in the front and long in the back; a pleated cloak hung from his broad shoulders. The sleeves were long and pointed, the hems brushing his knees whilst his shirt sleeves were that of a bishops, his cuffs clasped closed with jet cufflinks. His reflection looked perfect but troubled, mirroring the tense storm in between his ears. He had drank enough potion to dry him out till the wee hours of the next morning but some small part of him wished he could flee to safe waters. _'What if something bad happens? What if something starts growing that's not human?'_

He shook his head and looked himself in the mirror; "You'll be fine." He lied. He looked at his pocket watch and gruffly sighed, the time being 7:47pm. He picked up his wand, cast for a red rose to grow in his over robe buttonhole and set off before his nerves got the better of him.


	25. A Mermaid's First Ball

Draco loitered by the entrance to the Great Hall with what seemed like every other boy in 5th year. With the many decrees looming over their heads they each wondered how the night would progress hindered by Umbridge's rules. At five minutes to the hour the devil herself beetled her way inside, now in a shade of light pink reserved only for strawberry ice cream and they caught a glimpse of her sit at the top table. From what they could make out in the crack of the huge door, Fred and George saw a slight glimmer of pink on one side of the hall and blue on the other.

"We're gonna be separated!" George moaned.

"We might as well have not bothered getting dates with Miss Strict watching over everything." Fred said straight after.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked squeezing in between the twins to get a closer look and they were of course right. Even the teachers who were still putting in the finishing touches had subconsciously obeyed the enchantment. Apart from the glaringly gendered schism the room looked as if it had been replaced with a deep winter in Narnia for all accounts and purposes.

"Bugger." Draco pouted sinking his hands into his pockets. He wandered over to Ron and Harry to tell them the glum news whilst girls filled into the room from nearly every entrance.

"But it's our fucking dance!" Ron bit, nodding his head in fury, "Can't she just have one night off? She threw me 6 feet off of Hermione just this morning for brushing her hand. Christ that woman-"

"Ron, calm down." Harry said lightly punching his friend's arm, "Mione wouldn't want to see you angry."

"Yeah, you're right. Blimey, you'd have thought Dumbledore would say something to her." He sighed.

"Yes Weasley, why put on a dance when you can't even have a dance partner? No offence Harry." Draco said realising who he was talking to.

"It's fine Dracula." Harry smiled cheekily. Draco rolled his eyes; "It's the cloak isn't it?"

Harry nodded before going pale with shock eyeing something behind Draco.

"Actually you'll find it comes from your beautiful arrogance and your complete lack of skin tone but the cloak helps."

Draco smiled, looked up to the heavens and chuckled to himself; he'd know that voice anywhere, he'd sail and swim the seven seas just to hear it. As he turned around he sighed; "Miss Gray-"

His eyes bulged. His heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a vision as beautiful as his beloved standing before him. She was practically glowing, a work of walking and living sculpture. Her alabaster skin was highlighted by her flawless scarlet lips, her bright blue eyes framed by demure yet sweeping eyelashes. Framing her visage was her platinum blonde hair in a Gibson Girl style chignon with gentle wispy curls either side of her cheeks. Marilyn had so much hair in fact a good portion fell gently at the back of her messy top bun, the enchanted ends black and charcoal grey from brassy gilded tones, curled and pinned into place.

Marilyn's elegant swan like neck bore a black ribbon choker just in case, its flowing tail ends bringing his eye down along her porcelain décolletage. He could not tell where skin ended and her gown began because every gold, silver and platinum sequin or bead was hand sewn onto utterly sheer tulle de soie, ensuring a seamless finish. It had an overall sweetheart impression, with pearls in warm tones spreading out from delicate black lace applique which intensified the gold. The silhouette of the gown proved to be the most striking; with her waist nipped in it cut a flowing figure, intensified even more by the grandness of her fishtail hem. The skirt spread from the tops of her knees to the stone floor at least a yard and a half wide, her glittering and gradient train just as long. Her 'fins' were made of various shades of midnight tulle, netting and chiffon, creating an effect that made Marilyn look as if she glided upon stardust and smoke. It twinkled in the torchlight and every eye was upon her but she was trained only upon him. As they bowed before each other he noticed her tiara hiding amongst her coiffure, haloing a moment he'd keep forever.

Draco took her right hand, nails chic and crimson, and kissed it politely. After that very instance the doors of the Great Hall creaked open and couples poured in. He hung back still wanting to take her in, dedicating everything to memory.

"You look beautiful, no, you are beautiful." He complimented breathlessly, squeezing her hand too afraid to touch her impeccable make-up.

"Thank you Draco. You're looking handsome as always… that's a nice suit!" She cooed slowly before interlocking arms with him, beginning to walk towards the hall, "I guess I can trust you to dress yourself…"

"At least it's one less thing to worry about." Draco nodded smiling grandly, "You really do look stunning; I'm amazed…"

With being just an inch shorter because of her allegedly killer heels, she was able to look him directly in the eyes and purr; "So you should be. It took me ages to add the finishing touches. Shall we join them?"

He nodded jubilantly; "Oui mademoiselle, and if anything –fishy- happens we separate, agreed?"

"Agreed. I don't particularly fancy wearing the real thing underneath this." Marilyn grunted bridling herself as onlookers watched her. Draco laughed happily before asking; "Speaking of underneath, are you wearing what I got you the other week?"

"Yes… and you have my permission to pull it off with your teeth before transforming to sleep tonight." She whispered close to his ear making everyone think they were plotting something. Draco blushed, brushed his free hand against the arm that clung to him, claws gently lengthening and rumbled; "Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Shh, you're making me prickle!" She hissed before giving a cordial grin to one of the twins. She would have kissed him if they hadn't witnessed the dazzling and wondrous misery before them. When each couple walked into the Great Hall an invisible line separated the genders, wrenching handholding partners far apart. Marie gulped before stepping through and was expecting a shooting pain or a fizzling popping sensation. She carried on walking and realized he was still there, his arm still supporting her own. She looked around and saw Luna, Ginny, Cho, Hermione and Lavender standing alone and separate with Neville, Harry, Ron, Colin, Fred, George and Blaise far away on the opposite side of the hall. The boys argued with each other whilst the girls grew hissy and frantic, Hermione whipping out a tiny spell book from her small glittery handbag to find a solution.

"What's happening?" Draco asked worriedly, "I can see the schism, I can physically see blue on the left and pink on the right and I'm still holding on!"

"Me too! I'm not feeling any pulling- oh shit." Marilyn swore as she saw the nostrils gently yet furiously flare on Dolores Umbridge's face. She sat in Dumbledore's chair, hands clasped around the carved arms, glaring like an angry bulldog. She stood up slowly and that's when Marie drew up on all her skills as an actress and pretended. She dropped his arm as if he was static electricity and jolted backwards. A half second later he did the same, pretending to scowl as if she's suddenly turned into a troll. They sauntered off to their friends to blend in. Through gritted teeth to create a fake smile she asked her friend; "Hermione, please explain this, I didn't get dressed up to be doing the mash potato on my own!"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be quick!" Hermione spat before looking up from her book, "It's some sort of division spell, a repel charm – I dunno! Why didn't it work on – never mind, you're a Mer which…which means it's a morals charm. She's enforcing her morals as hard and fast rules the bitchy cow! She can't abide half breeds so her spell doesn't include you two…"

"Because she thinks I'm a full... breed and can't imagine I'd be here. Why she is a fucking cow!" Marilyn venomously whispered, "I'm gonna give her a piece of my-"

Hermione caught her by the arm before she could storm off; "No! That'll make it worse."

"Hermione! I've a right to an education and a right to get jiggy! Wait, don't let those be my last words – where's Dumbledore? Surely he has a right to end this! This is insane! It's fucking Christmas!" She grunted rallying against her friend.

Hermione cast a calming charm and let her go; "Dumbledore is on the boy's side, if you go to him she'll know what you are and then she'll kick you out."

Marilyn took a breath and reasserted her posture before saying; "Fine then. We counter, and since love overcomes all I'll start."

"What are you planning?" Granger asked her giving her a furious glare.

"This spell won't let us dance so we dance regardless. If we get everyone to bite their lip and push through it we'll break it." Marie stated. Hermione's eyes went wide as she calculated the consequences; "That's – that's frankly genius. RON!" A frightened "What?" came from the other side as Hermione walked to the boundary, piercing into the blue.

"Come here!" She hissed and smiled when Harry pushed him forward. Marilyn eyed Draco and they both stepped forward too.

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked suspiciously with a keen wink.

"We're bringing down the system now take my waist." Marilyn commanded with a smirk. He took it firmly whilst Ron took Hermione by the waist as if he was handling a bomb; "You do remember the steps from last year don't you?" She asked worriedly of him.

"Um, sure." Ron said with a heavy gulp. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and a nod; "On my lead we'll waltz, 1…2…3!"

Marilyn acknowledged the signal and took the lead with Draco, who in no time at all took over, putting those 'silly Muggle boarding school dance lessons' to good use. Whilst in a spin she saw Hermione mirror her and then in the corner of her eye saw Neville grabbing Luna by the hand. The boy was eager despite the pain, coattails all a spin with Luna grimacing through the whole affair. When either Luna or Hermione set foot in the blue it felt as if they were walking barefoot upon a thousand fine knives and vice versa for the boys in the pink.

"We need music!" Marilyn hissed to Draco when he held her close before doing another skip turn. They saw the band behind Dolores frozen with an angry enchantment from the pink demon herself. Umbridge looked as if she was going to turn into a dragon and burn the place down, throwing a tantrum. She exited the chair threatening her wand all around, trying to strengthen the morals charm. She saw her friends reel in pain but more people joined the dance floor when they realized what they were doing.

"They're wearing the spell down!" Cho cried before running into the blue, "Harry Potter!"

Harry looked up at Cho, blushed heavily and looked around, unsure if anyone else needed to know.

"Dance with me!" She ordered taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

"I thought we said-"

"Oh poppycock to what everyone else thinks!" Cho swore dragging him onto the dance floor and bowing, letting him do the same. They took up their first position and soon everyone in the Great Hall knew. Whilst Harry and Cho publicly declared their relationship, Draco and Marilyn were at the band's side using what magic they had to undo the Stillness Enchantment whilst Umbridge threw hexes their way. Marilyn ducked as a spell hit her, Draco throwing a disarming spell Umbridge's way wandlessly. The High Inquisitor flew backwards a far way and unfortunately landed in the chest of the easily irked Severus Snape.

"Planning a little segregation were we?" The potions master said nastily, his upper lip curling. The morals charm was broken weakened by the dancing and shattered when Dolores lost concentration in the fall.

"No! Severus you understand more than most that this night must be heavily policed-" She screeched in his icy hold, "We must prevent betrayal to our-"

"What we must prevent is the cruel and unjust apartheid you're so keen on creating Miss Umbridge." Professor McGonagall coldly spoke as she gracefully but forcefully crossed the room.

"Minerva." Snape said nodding his head down in respect.

"Severus, if you could be so kind to dispose of her for tonight, we won't be needing her over Christmas." The Gryffindor callously ruled with a look in her eyes that she only used on the most miscreant of students. Minerva then turned away, oblivious to the pleas of the pink Slytherin alumni and crossed over to the present leader of the house. She held out a hand to Marilyn who gladly took it who was quite stuck in the bandstand. The mermaid wobbled to stand and her prince caught her, holding her steady.

"Thank you professor." Marilyn breathed with a hand over a stitch in her ribcage.

"Are you alright?" Draco fretted. She answered breathlessly; "I'm fine! Just let me sit down somewhere…"

"Thank you professor, she needed to be taken care of." He said making his way to the nearest table.

"It was my pleasure Mr Malfoy." McGonagall smiled before going over to converse with Dumbledore. When Marie sat down at the table she procured the biggest goblet she could find and drank all of its contents in one go. Her breathing grew heavy and laboured, head heavy and hung low.

"Marie what's happening?" He asked prising her head up to look at him.

"She…threw… Stricosus…. At me…" She barely mouthed motioning her head away. Draco gritted his teeth as they became fangs, his claws digging into the tablecloth; Dolores had thrown the Petrification Curse.

"It's nothing!" Marie struggled bending over double, "Water! I need-"

He got her a full chalice in no time, putting it to her lips. She drank in one swift motion, gesturing for another; that too was gone in a flash. Marilyn then looked at him, her eyes glazed over and skin turning grey and asked of him; "Kiss me…"

"But your make-up-"

"Oh sod the fucking make-up!" She roared prising his lapels and forcing him onto her. Once upon her lips it was like any other kiss; warm, gentle and just with a hint of bloodlust as his pointed teeth brushed her inner lip. She reeled back, her skin flushed with pink, her breathing faster and more elated, standing up and grinning madly. She breathed in through her nose and let it out via her gills; "Good god that's much better!"

"What happened? What did I do to you?" Draco asked standing before her and holding onto her arms for stability.

"I just needed to be me – darn bitch tried to dry me out!" Marilyn chuckled ecstatic with relief, "I hear it's one of her favourite curses; I don't think she knows in particular about us. I needed a shock Draco; the curse was trying to dry me out as a human so I needed to rapidly change. Water, water everywhere and not a drop to swim in – thank goodness you were here!"

"My kisses, when we're too intimate – that was inspired! Are you ok now?" He asked embracing her in a hug.

"I'm fine! Ideally I should jump into a pool but I'll survive, there's no scales so it'll all be ok. I could do with a drink though!" She said before taking hold of another goblet and draining it dry, smacking her ruined lips in refreshment, "I bet I look like a right tart don't I?"

She then laughed as she saw his face, his pale lips stained blood red; "Scourgify." She said casting upon him and herself. Her lipstick came right off but she shrugged her shoulders and acquired a red tube and a compact from a pocket concealed in her dress. In no time at all her face was a vision once more and he just stood there stunned at her tenacity whilst his marine features calmly died down.

"What? You think I wouldn't come with a back-up plan?" Marilyn asked as she popped her lips upon finishing.

"No it's not that, it's just you. You're so brave. You just took on an Umbridge curse and here you are right as rain again." He said in awe.

"What can I say? Mermaids are made of tough stuff;" She said shrugging her shoulders and putting her compact and lipstick away, "it'll take more than a vicious drying spell to kill me Draco, especially now that I've got you. Say, why don't we get back to dancing?"

As she made to go he caught her by the arm and reined her in. "Wait, wait!" He hushed before diving into his pockets and bringing out a small vial, "Have some potion before your dress starts looking more self-referential then it already is."

She caught a glimpse of herself in a window of the hall, giggling at the sight of her natural gills paired with an artificial tail. She took the vial and drank it slowly this time, letting the elixir soothe her throat. Despite its awful stale bread taste it had an anaesthetic quality to it which brought her to her full human state once more. He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, this time with nearly everyone spinning and gliding, the band in full and glorious swing. They bowed to one another and began, this time relaxed and easy.

* * *

"Daphne, Millicent, take note of the date, because today is the day we get rid of Marilyn Gray." Pansy drawled as they watched the couple from the side at quarter to ten, a glass of punch in hand and a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you going to do?" Millicent asked rearranging her god awful sparkly red and green dress for the eleventh time that night.

"If I remember rightly we used to have a rumour of a mermaid in Slytherin, the same time she," Parkinson sneered pointing at the golden girl with an immeasurable train, "appeared in Hogwarts. Is it just me or has she always thought herself better than us?"

Her cronies nodded fervently as she continued; "And hasn't she always kept to herself? I haven't really seen her in the Common Room since I gave her what for."

"And your point?" Daphne asked swaying a glittering emerald hip out in agitation.

"The point is, my beloved successor, she **_is_** the mermaid. All this time she's been singing away intoxicating all she touches and I bet he doesn't even realise he's been conned. She has him wrapped around her filthy little pinkie and I think it's our duty to set him free."

"What are you going to do?" Bulstrode asked as the group walked towards them.

"I'm going to make him realise what she really is." Parkinson smiled evilly stepping close.

* * *

"When did you learn to dance?" Marilyn asked him as he twirled her on the spot.

"Boarding school although Neville was gracious enough to give a few tips before you came along tonight." He said as she spun back into him, curving her back against his chest. The night was starting to become perfect and they danced liked they swam, travelling tight together, swerving around one another.

"Oh I see. Any other hidden talents?" She inquired as they parted to walk in a circle around one another.

"No, although the Order of Circe sounds interesting. Care to explain?" Draco queried.

"Oh that it's- AHH! SHIT! That's cold-that's cold- **flying fuck that's cold**!" Marilyn screamed as the shock took over her body. She stood frozen, refusing to let anything happen.

"WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Draconis roared at Pansy, hounding on her like a rabid Cerberus straight out of Hades.

"She was meant to- _Why didn't she-_ " Pansy cowered staring incredulously at the girl she had doused in ice cold punch and lemon slices.

"What are you spluttering about? Are you crazy?! You can't just attack people in the middle of a party!" He shouted trying to be careful with his anger. He forced his instincts to lie low, not let those humans see anything.

"But she's a Mermaid Draco! Can't you see she's been playing you as a fool-" She screeched back at him throwing her empty punch glass to the ground.

"You're insane." He hissed, his voice on the edge of Parseltongue it dripped that much with anger and venom.

"But Drake! Listen to me!" Pansy screamed unsure of what to do in the face of such an enraged Malfoy.

"No. Apologize, round up your pathetic friends and leave! You're not welcome here. Not in my company, in Marilyn's or in Slytherin's. You're a disgrace Parkinson." He said through barred human teeth.

"But Draco you've got to hear me out, she's a Mer and she's evil." Pansy hissed stepping closer. Draco then broke into an unsettling and hearty laughter, causing Parkinson to step back and doubt his stability; "Ah Parkinson, you're so adorable when _you're **dead** wrong_. Marilyn's an evil mermaid? You need to have your head checked at St Mungo's if you believe that. Why? Are we jealous?"

"No! She's a Mer I swear I have proof!" She cried back as Marilyn looked her dead in the eyes, glaring fiercely.

"The fact I'm still standing and pissed as high hell is proof enough you're seriously wrong." Marilyn barked viciously at her enemy, "I've tried to be nice to you and forgive what you did to me at Halloween, and this is how you repay me?"

Everyone in the Great Hall had slowly stopped enjoying themselves throughout the altercation and as Pansy said her final words every set of eyes was upon her and not the transformed mermaid she had hoped for; "Please Malfoy, you need to get away from her, you've no idea what she'll do to you."

Draco laughed once more again before his face set into a deadly serious composition; "What she'll do to me? The damage is already done, she's my girl and you my dear along with Daphne are simply delusional. Your ship has sailed; I'm taken. Permanently. Now get away from us and if I see you harming my Marie ever again I'll make sure your life is a world of misery and pain."

Pansy gulped and turned heel, dragging her comrades away from the spotlight; "This won't be the end of it Malfoy!"

"Ah, whatever." He shrugged off before turning finally to Marie, "Are you ok? Do you need to get changed?"

She held onto him, her knees shaking at both the anger that coursed through her and her body's denied desire to fully transform; "I'll-I'll be fine… It seems everyone wants a piece of me tonight – OW! I can't-"

"You can't what?"

"I can't keep up holding it off! Sit me down somewhere – out of the way!" She whispered beginning to cry at the feeling of fire in her veins. He dragged her to the table furthest from the students and teachers who had only just commenced dancing again and sat her down carefully. She threw off her shoes with angry grunts whilst he vanished the punch and lemon remnants and as she wept and shook as she transformed, holding on to Draco for dear life. She was spent when she was finished but made sure she looked like she was only crying to the outside world.

"Marienne, are you ok?" Draco asked in hushed tones.

"Shit… they were a nice pair of stockings too!" She moaned half chuckling in delirium. Fusing had elevated her urges and now she was just straight up pissed off. He laughed uneasily and looked down her back; her fins hadn't ripped through like his would have done. He checked her arms, her flowing fins spread across the table top with her talons out for all to see. He looked at her lower half but he couldn't tell because of her dress; "Are you?"

"Yeah… the bloody bitch's tricked work. Surprise a Mer, makes her turn every time. Thank god for floor length tablecloths…" She smiled through her tears.

"Can you change back?" He asked taking hold of her hand. He was very worried about his miss.

"Of course, don't worry, I just need to relax… take deep breaths and think human thoughts." Marilyn Gray purred before kissing his cheek, "Then you can douse me in Dehydration Potion because I am determined to dance till midnight! I swear if one more thing goes wrong tonight I'm going to drown the place."

"I wouldn't even test you because I know you could do that right now. I'm so sorry your Highness; I didn't expect tonight to go so horribly wrong." He moaned taking hold of her shoulders to carefully hug her.

"It's not your fault your Majesty." She giggled saying his title, "I'm just glad you were here to keep me safe."

"I always will be and I mean it. Now let's get you up and walking again."

* * *

The night progressed far into the early hours of the morning for some as the band had switched from an orchestra to Wizard pop and Marilyn was soon back on her feet. Her favourite stockings had ripped to shreds as she transformed under her dress but she didn't need them; she and Draco danced barefoot eventually. Hermione hugged her mightily after calling her brave and wonderful, kissing her forehead before letting her go. Granger couldn't believe the cruelty she'd just endured and neither could Ron or Harry especially. Marie and Harry ended up chatting about being mers with Draco near 1 in the morning, Harry asking specifically if he should tell Cho about it. "You needn't bother." She told him over the roar of the music, "You barely became one but if you have the urge to jump off a cliff into the sea tell me right away."

Harry nodded before getting dragged away by his new sweetheart for a snog in an empty classroom. Before the ball was through though Draco and Marie were pulled along to the side of Neville and Luna by Hermione to be finally introduced. Luna took one look and asked; "Are you always this half and half?"

Marilyn simply nodded leaving her love bewildered as Luna continued; "And you were lucky to find her before she swam away. Is anyone up for chocolate? Come Neville."

Draco shivered as the odd couple left and Marilyn asked him; "And you thought she was me?"

"It seemed plausible at the time; I thought Mers were meant to be mystical and a little weird, not drop dead gorgeous." He explained saving himself at the last moment from a scolding. Marilyn scowled playfully before grasping his hand; "Same goes to you. You're not that bad after all… Happy Christmas Draconis."

"Happy Christmas Marienne Lynne."

 _ **To be continued in Marilyn Gray and the House of Sorcette...**_


End file.
